Cerulean
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: The world thinks I'm gone.The enemy thinks I'm alive. Both are right. I'm forced to stay in the city for my protection. They gave me a new name to my face, and a new alternative to the war. I'm forced to attend school where I must keep my identity as the Avatar a secret, and at the same time train to become fully realized. I no longer exist. My life has just changed indefinitely.AU
1. Chapter 1

**So my last version of this story was just horrible, and confusing. I'm disappointed that I wrote something like that. It was a bit rushed. So I planned it out a little better, and came up with this. I really like this version better and I am very happy with it. I hope you feel the same way. Though, my summary could be a little better. And the cover image for the story I made could have been better..Boiln's eye cut off... Whoo.-_-**

**So this is an Alternate Universe Fanfic, and I anticipate to make it at least 20-30 chapters long. Each chapter ranging from 1k-4k words. It will take place in a modern time with a whole entirely different plot. This is a Makorra fic, but will also be revolving around other characters we know and love/hate.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy. BTW: I will be giving my other fic a break, I again have writers block, and I need to re-plan out the 11th chapter. So I hope this will help me with that block.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. The plot of this story belongs to Soullikeabird. (Me)**

* * *

Korra smears a tear from her cheek as her heart pulsates heavily in her chest. She was just in her chamber within the compound , the next moment she is on a flying Bison, presumed dead. The cold wind whips around Korra making her quiver and shake. The moon hangs high, and expansive with the stars in a brilliant, silvery glow. Korra is usually found admiring Yue's beauty, but instead she sits stunned, the ringing in her ear growing louder, more distinct, like the vulgar shot had just fired off in her ear.

The eyes of the sentries bore into her with worry. Korra swallows sharply trying to gather her thoughts together. So far she was failing. All her mind could process was how to breathe.

_In._

_Out._

Howl sits beside her occasionally asking Korra if she understands what is going just shakes her head, still slightly shocked at what just happened. His husky voice is like a distant incomprehensive whisper to her.

Korra stares down at her hands which are streaked with dark red blood. She tries wiping it off on her sweats, but it merely smears and spreads. She whimpers as she rubs her hand against her sweats. "Get it off!" she cries.

"Avatar Korra, calm down. Its ok." Howl comforts taking Korra's hands.

Korra quickly rips them away and glares at the Sentry. "It's not ok! What part of any of this is ok?" Korra insists irately throwing her hands in the air.

"Avatar Korra, I know you're scared, but you need to remain calm." Howl scolds gently.

Korra drops her gaze from Howl and goes back to staring at her hands.

How could the young Avatar possibly remain calm. She just saw somebody die, for her. She just saw someone jump in front of her to save her life. A man. Who possibly had a family, and people who care deeply for him. Now his blood is on her hands, slowly drying and caking to her clammy skin.

She can still smell the heat and the rusty smell of blood in her nostrils. She can still hear a piercing scream that was her own as the window shattered and she was shoved out of the way. She watched in horror as the man fell in front of her. Coughing and gagging on blood that rose in his throat, and spurted from his trembling mouth. She eyed the hole that penetrated the sentries' chest; the skin around the deep crimson hole charred and seared. She scooted over to the man, and placed her hands on the bloodied wound, and idiotically tried to heal him with no water. Her hands slowly began to redden as the blood seeped between her closed fingers. She gasped in horror as his emerald eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his chest stopped rising.

After that, everything went white, and then she is in the sky with her potential Airbending teacher, and six White Lotus Sentries watching her as she shudders. There was no time for goodbyes, no time to get Naga, no time for anything but to run.

They are taking her far, far away where she will be safe. Where her life won't be at risk. Because how can someone be at risk, if they are thought to be dead?

* * *

Korra picks at her food, using her chop sticks to push around the green spinach, and fluffy egg whites. She isn't hungry. She hasn't even dared to think about food for the last 16 hours. Her stomach has retched and flipped in her belly, rejecting any food she managed to swallow. But Pema has insisted she eats something.

Korra sits alone at the dining table slowly chewing the green mush, her jaw aching as she pushes the food back with her tongue and swallows. Korra drops her chopsticks and pushes down on her knees with her hands with a shuddering sigh. She shoves her plate of food back as she fights to keep the bite she just swallowed housed in her stomach.

Just then, Jinora stalks into the dining room in a urgency with a newspaper clutched in her hands. Korra is handed a folded newspaper by young Jinora. "I think you should see this." Jinora says sensitively.

Korra cringes as she holds the flimsy newspaper in her sweating hands, her eyes scanning the black print that slams into her like a truck. A single tear scales down her reddened cheek.

**Avatar Korra Assassinated?**

** Late last night a sabotage lead by the "Mysterious Masked Man" resulted in the disappearance, and presumed assassination of Avatar Korra (17). No body was retrieved from the scene of the crime, but witnesses claim that there were gun shots. Groups of Equalist were seen fleeing the scene, Avatar Korra disappearing along with the assassin. Blood was identified at the scene but has not been matched yet. **

** The investigation will be ongoing-**

Korra slams the paper down, not wanting to read any more of what happened just last night. People think she is dead.

_Dead_.

Korra feels her mind spiraling down into an emotional downfall. Tears spill over from her eyes, her hands grow sweaty, and she suddenly feels nauseous, like she can throw up.

_I failed. _Korra thinks, the bile rising in her throat.

"Korra?" Jinora asks concerned. Jinora cringes as she watches the distress that contorts Korra's face.

"People think I'm dead?" Korra choke out through all the shock that gathers in her mind. Korra clenches her fists, her nails cutting into her palms to the point where her skin cuts open. Anger, confusion, and sadness carts down on her. She slams her fist down on the dining table, her small glass of juice quakes from the vibration. Without a second thought Korra snatches the paper from the table and jumps to her feet. She stomps out of the dining room. "Tenzin!" She yells whisking the tears from her face.

Korra scours most of the island for Tenzin, plodding around angrily shouting his name. Finally after several minutes, she finds him out in a gazebo, sitting with legs crossed, and eyes closed. He is meditating.

Korra jerks him out of his trance as she throws down the article in his lap. Tenzin takes the paper in his hands then glances up at Korra who is fuming with intense anger. He also detects traces of tears pooling on her eyelids. "Korra, let me explain." Tenzin says to his new pupil.

"What is there to explain! People think I'm _dead_ Tenzin! As in no more Avatar! As in people think there is no more hope! I have to go home so I can let people know I'm ok!" Korra retorts in a plea.

The people that cross her mind comes in dozens. Her masters, her people, her parents think she is gone. Korra can't imagine she anguish, and grief that her mother and father must be feeling.

"Korra you can't go home." Tenzin says pushing up to his feet.

Korra flinches. "And why not?"

Tenzin sighs. He knows what Korra must be feeling, but he also knows times are complicated and he must be rational. "Korra, please everything will be explained to you soon." Tenzin reaches out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she reels back with a scowl.

"No! Explain to me now!" She demands, her nostrils flaring.

Tenzin exhales coming to the realization that Korra won't be dropping this anytime soon. "You can't go home. It is not safe. You will remain here, on the island in hiding while you train with me to master Airbending." Tenzin explains

Korra's eyes go wide as what Tenzin just stated materializes in her head. "What? I have to remain in 'hiding'? W-what about the war?" Korra protests.

"You don't need to worry about the war, Korra. You need to focus on your training."

"Of course I need to worry about the war! I'm the Avatar!" Korra insists.

Tenzin rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Korra, someone out there wants you dead! You will be protected this way. The war has not yet reached Republic City. You are most safe here."

Korra gazes down at the floor, not wanting to admit that Tenzin is right. She wants to be rational, but her recklessness is trying to tell her otherwise. "So what is the plan? Hold me captive here on the island until I have mastered Airbending?" Korra asks in a challenging manner.

"No. Actually you will attend school." Tenzin replies smugly.

Korra's breath hitches in her throat, and her eyes widen. "School? Why do I have to attend school?" She asks baffled. She had always been home schooled, so the thought of high school, just like every other teenager slightly frightened her.

"Because even the Avatar needs knowledge."

"How am I supposed to attend school if I am in 'hiding'?" Korra asks using her fingers to put air quotes around the word 'hiding'.

Tenzin can't help but smirk. "You will be in disguise." He informs.

Korra doesn't agree with this. Not one bit. If she had it her way, she would be on her way back to the South Pole. She doesn't want to go to no high school with a fake name to her face. She understands she was almost killed, but is all this truly necessary? Korra falls silent, staring up at Tenzin in annoyance and confusion.

"Korra, I promise that everything you need to know will be explained to you soon enough."

"Do my parents know?" Korra blurts.

"Your parents are informed of your escape, and that you are safe."

A wave of relief washes over her, and her tense muscles in her shoulders sag. "Are they ok?" She breathes.

"I assure you, your mother and father are fine."

"How about Naga?" She asks softly.

"Naga is fine too."

A pang of emptiness slams into Korra. She had to leave behind her polar bear dog. She bets that she is missing Korra, and is scared. "When can we bring Naga here?"

Tenzin closes his eyes sadly, then opens them. "We can't bring your Polar Bear dog to the city Korra. I'm sorry."

All this news has been disappointing to Korra, but the fact that Naga won't be with Korra swallows up everything else. Korra gets defensive and narrows her eyes. "What do you mean we can't bring Naga to the city! Of course we can! I need Naga!" Korra petitions, wary.

"Korra, you will be sufficient without Naga. Besides everyone knows the Avatar has a polar bear dog. If she is spotted on the island, your cover will be blown. We will _not _risk it." Tenzin clarifies sternly.

Korra bites down on her lip angrily. What she is being told is a bunch of bull shit to her, but she also realizes its reasonable. Korra is the only one in the world who has ever tamed a polar bear dog. If Naga was seen on the island, people would suspect Korra is living on the island. Korra bites back tears. "Fine. I understand." Korra seethes through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Korra." Tenzin says empathetically. He places a hand on Korra's shoulder. She shrugs it off, and turns away.

Tenzin bites the inside of his cheek, turns and walks away.

Korra's wet, icy eyes glimmer in the sun's beams. It is hot in this city she knows nothing of. Her skin sweats under her thick winter parka. She stares out of the gazebo, and over the blue waters that lead to the city.

She notices how the tips of the sky rises kiss the clouds, and the sounds boom from the streets. Thin wisps of smog haze over the building, and beneath the clouds. Then there is a golden building that shimmers in the distance with a green dome of glass shielding the top of the building. It stands out the most to Korra. She has never seen anything like it, it was so modern, and glamorous looking. Something you wouldn't see in the South Pole. Korra cringes.

This is her new home. Where she will stay, indeterminately.

Part of Korra is excited to see a whole new world from a different perspective. Then a bigger part of her is terrified. Scared that going incognito would fail, and that somehow the war will find her, and end her.

The world already thinks Korra is dead, and since the article in the paper was released, the benders of the world have slowly begun to lose hope. Their Avatar was their solution, their one way to defeat the enemy. But now, their solution has been defeated and their courage has died right along with their Avatar.

Times have been rough, but things just got a lot worse. Slowly things will begin to come crashing down.

Avatar Korra no longer exists.

* * *

**So thats chapter one. I will not be updating again until I reach at least 10-15 reviews on this story. I hope this isn't too much, I need time to write the 2nd chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I would like to hear from you, and what you think. Your complaints and compliments are greatly appreciated. :)**

**Until then,**

**~Megan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have been working on this for the past week for you guys, and I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm so happy with everybody's response! So I'm going to keep this short. So without further-a-due, Cerulean Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra Belongs to Bryke**

**Plot belongs to SoulLikeABird**

**Enjoy :))**

* * *

A day after her conversation with Tenzin, Korra was called into the headquarters of the White Lotus Sentries. Walking Into the little shack like room, Korra takes a seat in a sturdy oak chair. She huffs, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. She looks around the room, and spots Howl, and two other Sentries leaning against the wall, poised and ready, watching her. She annoyingly eyes the sentries and sighs. "What do you guys want?" She asks impatiently. Tenzin rolls his eyes at the young Avatars attitude and takes a seat on the other side of the round table. Tenzin folds his hands in front of him and looks at Korra.

"You do realize what is going on right?" Tenzin asks.

Korra scoffs. "Duh! You guys are keeping me here in hiding until my training is finished." Korra remarks irritated. Her answer earned her head shakes from the sentries, and an eye roll from Tenzin.

"No Korra. Do you realize what it going on in the war?" Tenzin asks once more.

Korra isn't sure how to answer that. She knows there is a war brewing among the nations, but it isn't a war between the benders, no. This war is about the non-benders wishing harm to benders. The war started virtually a month ago. The war's frontrunner is un-known, and has rarely been seen. All the world is aware of is that he wears a mask to conceal his face. He had not yet shared his name, though he shared his ultimatum. He aims to rid the world of bending, and that terrifies Korra. His soldiers came close to ending Korra last night. "Y-yeah…I guess…" Korra stutters, trying to hide the fear in her tone.

Tenzin raises an eyebrow. "You guess?" He echoes.

Korra quickly composes herself. "Yeah, it isn't like anyone had bothered to fill me in about anything going on. If you haven't noticed already, the only things people seem to tell me is if my stance is too wide, or I'm not spiritual enough." Korra huffs with a sarcastic smirk. Korra props her elbow up on the table and rests her cheek on her fist. She rolls her eyes.

"Well we are here to fill you in now, and answer any questions you might have." Tenzin says to Korra, noticing the stress in her voice.

Korra grins sarcastically. "Great." She mumbles letting her elbow slide forward onto the table so that she is fully slouching. Normally given the opportunity to ask about the war would excite the young Avatar, but given the circumstances that she is tired, and it is getting late, the only thing she wants to talk about is the sound her head will make as it hits her pillow. Korra yawns loudly, and obnoxiously then shakes her head.

Tenzin shakes his head. "So Korra, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a few. Who is this "Masked Man"? And why was I almost I don't know, _killed_ last night?" Korra asks smartly. Images of the man who sacrificed himself for Korra came pulsing through her mind. Korra bites her lip, and tries to calm her racing heart.

"No one knows who exactly the man in the mask is. He never sticks around long enough to be sought out. This is a big dis-advantage to the martyrs of this war. He has never yet murdered anybody, but Korra, he possesses a power…"Tenzin trailed off clearly disturbed by the words leaving his mouth.

Korra perks up giving Tenzin her undivided attention. "What power?" Korra asks sickly intrigued.

"He can take away ones bending." Tenzin admits, almost choking.

Korra stifles a deep gasp. Her eyes widen in astonishment. Her already racing heart hastens. "What? H-how? I thought that was something only the Avatar could do?" Korra asks, her tone rising in pitch.

Tenzin looks down at his hands, eyeing the light blue tattoos inked onto his skin. He exhales. "That is what we are trying to figure out, but there is no logical explanation behind his ability…"

"You never answered my other question Tenzin. Why was I almost killed last night?" Korra asks again, trying to keep her emotions in check. They were running wild within her, yearning to bust out.

Tenzin bites the inside of his already gnawed cheek. "Because you are the Avatar. The ultimate bender, and with you gone he has an advantage until the next Avatar is born, discovered and trained. He knows with you gone, the benders will feel defenseless." Tenzin explains looking into Korra's light eyes which he can clearly see the fear that is clouding in her irises.

_With me gone? _"But they already think I'm gone. Have you not seen the papers?" Korra asks. She wasn't seeing their logic as well as she thinks she should.

"Exactly, if the world thinks you are dead, then so will the leader. They will start to seek out the next Avatar, and be pre-occupied by that. Trust me Korra, you are safe here in Republic City, the war has not yet reached the city, and you will be safe to learn your Airbending." One of the Sentries cut in. Korra snapped her head to the Sentry and arched a eyebrow, then adverted her gaze back to Tenzin.

"So…About this going into hiding thing, how is this supposed to work?" Korra asks wanting to change the subject.

"Well like I informed you, you will be attending school in the city starting tomorrow. But you will do so under a fake name that has been picked out for you."

"Fake name?" Korra asks confused.

"Yes. From here on out you are Yuke Shen a non-bender of Ba Sing Se."**(A/N: Yuke is pronounced in this story: YOU-KAY.)** Tenzin informs clearly. A little bit too clearly for Korra's liking. Korra jumps to her feel angrily.

"Non-bender?" She unconsciously slams her hands down on the table and narrows her eyes.

Tenzin shakes his head. "Yes, Korra. non-bender. But only outside the island."

Korra's nose scrunches up. "Why?" She demands leaning in over the table, as if to intimidate Tenzin.

"Because everyone knows the Avatar can bend. If someone suspects you, it will be less obvious because Yuke Shen can't bend." Tenzin explains point blankly.

Korra collapses back in her chair and squeezes the wooden arms of the seat in her fists. She can't help but cringe at the thought of herself being a non-bender. This creates a lot of obstacles for herself because she uses bending in a lot of daily activities.

Korra is the Avatar. Bending is her life. Bending is what makes her who she is. The fact she is being told she cannot bend makes her palms sweat, and head pound. But Korra knows in order to protect herself, she needs to make a few sacrifices.

Korra nods slowly. "Fine. You take my polar bear dog, now my bending…As if I'm fine with that." Korra shoves back in the chair and jumps to her feet. Giving Tenzin a livid look, she leaves the small headquarters, slamming the door behind her.

Korra falls onto her bed, her face buried in the pillow and screams. The white fabric of the pillow case muffling her shrieks. She kicks her feet, pretending it is her master Tenzin's face. She feels like she wanted to hurt somebody. The past days stresses have weighed down on her shoulders like nothing she has ever experienced. Sure being the Avatar is a stress in its self, but in the time period of twenty four hours Korra was booted off halfway across the world to Republic City after almost being assassinated. Still, she is quiet frightened. She had no time to grab belongings or her best friend.

Thinking of the absence of Naga makes Korra feel so empty, so incomplete. Naga is her best friend, her comrade, the one thing in the world she can confide in, and she is halfway across the Nations. Korra would give almost anything to be with Naga right now, back at the South Pole, snugly in closely to her warm soft fur, with the thick falling snow that obscures the soil, and the sun that shines dimly, giving off barely any heat. But here in the city, it is loud (even on the island), and smoggy, and big. Nothing like what Korra is used too. She would give it all the way to be back in the comfort of her room, with Naga.

Korra's thoughts switch from home, to what she was just told from Tenzin.

_The Masked Man._

One thing was certain to Korra, this man wants her destroyed, dead, _gone._ With her out of the way, he will be free to obviate anyone's bending as he pleases. Hell, he could even remove Korra's bending if he had the opportunity. She now has every right to live in fear.

Korra's palms begin sweating once more under her closed fist that clutches the fabric of the pillow.

Now not being able to bend outside of the island is the least of her problems. So maybe going into hiding is what is logical, clever, and safe. But Korra was never one to play it safe. In fact, being safe was her polar opposite. She was known for breaking rules, being brash, fighting off whoever wanted to fight her. She is good at protecting herself. But this time, she won't be able to protect herself with her fist, and bending. No. The only way she will remain safe from the man, is to be smart.

Korra releases her pillow, and rolls over on her back. She stares up at the white ceiling, and cranes her neck to the side._ This is it Korra. No turning back. No more being brash…This is serious._ Korra sucks in a breath and closes her eyes. She exhales.

Korra doesn't open her eyes, but instead falls into a trance that could be called anything but sleep.

* * *

Korra's tired blue eyes open, and immediately adjust to the sunlight that spills in rays through the window. Korra pulls the sheet draped over her closer to her, and slowly lets herself wake up.

She was never a morning person. She got up at her own pace, rolling around on the bed until she was good and ready to stand on her own two feet.

Korra turns her neck to the digital clock beside her. With her groggy eyes, she reads it.

_8:03._

Korra was about to roll back over and catch another hour of sleep, until a thought crossed her mind that set her on full alert.

_School._

She tears the thin sheet from her body, in the midst her leg getting tangled. As she tries to stand to her feet, her tangled heel catches on the sheet and she feels herself falling forward toward the wood floor. She sticks her hands out to catch herself.

"Oof!" She grunts from the impact as her chin slams against the floor. The fall didn't hurt as much as it should, but it was enough to knock the air from her lungs. She knows she will be feeling that pain for the rest of the day. Ripping her legs from the sheet, she frees herself, and stumbles to her feet. She sprints from her room to the nearest bathroom. Closing the door she quickly rips the beads from her hair, the brown locks dwindling down her shoulders. She strips down and jumps in the shower, relishing the steamy heat but still hurrying as she washes away any traces of the past day's events.

Korra turns the shower off and wraps a towel around her. Stepping out she is clouded by heated steam. Korra approaches the mirror, and wipes the vapor from the glass to reveal her drenched reflection.

She never gets the chance to look in the mirror, to really take in what she looks like on the outside. Her brown wavy matted hair sticks together, dripping down her spine. Her perky Azure eyes large, framed in long dark lashes. Her features soft, but strong. Her round face, blemish free and tinted tan. There really was no question in the matter that Korra is a beautiful girl, and everyone who has gotten the honor to meet her knows this. She definitely turns heads.

Korra shakes her head at the reflection and turns away from the mirror. Drying herself off she pulls on her blue sweat pants and light muscle tank. She slips back on her arm bands and wraps the towel around her dripping hair, and brushes her teeth. Dwelling on the fresh minty flavor soaking in on her tongue. Opening the bathroom door, she putters back to her bedroom.

"Good morning, Korra." Pema smiles from behind Korra, leaning against the frame of her door with a pile of folded clothes.

Korra spins around and smiles at Pema. She hasn't seen Pema since she was fourteen years old. Korra immediately notices her large stomach hidden under her auburn morning robe. She's pregnant and glowing. Then she notices the clothes in her hand. Pema stretches the clothes out to Korra.

"Here, Tenzin and I went out and got these for you last night. I hope they fit. We guessed your size. It isn't a whole new wardrobe, but it will have to do until we can take you shopping." Korra takes the clothes, relieved that she will have something else to wear beside the attire that was starting to smell like sweat.

"Thanks Pema. I'm sure they will fit." Korra grins placing the pile of fabric on her end table.

"Are you nervous?" Pema asks descending into the room.

"No-Why would I be nervous. I'm not nervous!" Korra insists.

Pema chuckles. "It's perfectly fine to be nervous about high school, Korra. Every teenager is."

Korra can't help but roll her eyes. "Yeah, but other teenagers haven't been home schooled their whole lives, and aren't in hiding. Other teenagers aren't the Avatar." Korra explains.

"I'm sorry Korra. I know this is hard for you. But school isn't that bad, you get to meet new people, do new things. It will be fun."

"I can't just 'meet new people, Pema… It is not going to be that easy…Why can't we just hire a teacher to come teach me here on the island." Korra asks in a pleading manner. Anything was better than having to go to school. Korra twiddles her thumbs.

"Korra, going to school will be healthy for you. We already talked to your parents and they agreed that some sort of human interaction with people your age would be good for you." Pema says gingerly smiling, her hands holding her stomach.

Korra sighs. She can already tell nothing good was going to come of this. Sure Korra was the Avatar, but her whole life she grew up away from her people. She didn't have any human friends. Just Naga. It's not like she is scared, but nervous to be around new people who have no idea who she is. She will have to hide who she is, create a whole other alter ego.

Pema pates Korra's shoulder. "Go on, get dressed. Tenzin will be taking you to the school in fifteen minutes." With that, Pema leaves Korra to change.

Korra examines the clothing Pema just brought her. A blue and gray striped button-up cardigan, white tank top, and a pair of faded blue jeans. She yanks the tags off and pulls them on. The jeans are a little loose, occasionally falling off her slim hips. But everything else fits her curvy figure.

Yanking a brush through her hair, she decides to leave it down, which is something she never does. _I will regret this later_. She thinks as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Korra walks down to the dining hall and immediately spots Tenzin who is eating fruit. She takes a seat across from him with a huff.

Tenzin drops his chop sticks and pulls down on his Air Acolyte robe. "Good Morning Korra." He says with a small smirk.

"Good Morning Shifu."

"Are you hungry, we just cut some fresh fruit." Tenzin asks.

Korra shakes her head as her hallow stomach does flips. The last thing she wants to do is eat. "No. I'm not hungry." Korra mutters.

"Very well. Oh and I have something for you." Tenzin says reaching under the table and producing a beige backpack in one hand, and a small device in his other. "Here, this is Jinora's old backpack, it should work well for you." Tenzin clears his throat hand hands Korra the backpack. She takes it and sets it under the chair.

Korra gestures to the device in Tenzin's hands. "Is that a cell phone?" Korra asks getting a little eager. Her lips pull into a smile.

"Yes, don't get too excited, it is for emergencies only, not for your own personal usage" Tenzin explains with a hard look.

Korra frowns and takes the small black flip phone and shoves it in the pocket of her cardigan.

"Are you ready to leave?" Tenzin asks.

Korra nods, and gets up from her chair. Together, her and Tenzin walk down to the docks.

* * *

A short ferry ride across the bay, and a five minute walk later, Korra found herself looking up and gaping at a monstrous building. A top of the main doors it read in gold, and red paint : **Republic City High School**. Korra swallows sharply, tightening her hold on her backpack that is slung over her shoulder. It looked like two different schools piled on top of each other in a frenzy of tall windows, and brown brick. The school is tall, and would look inviting to any other eye, but definitely not Korra's. Students sit on the walls surrounding the school, on the steps leading up to the main entrance, and on the floor under trees. They all looked so happy, laughing with friends and snacking on fruit or bags of chips. Some of them even bending.

Korra watches them and their happiness, envying on how normal and simple their lives may be. Tenzin walks forth the school, dodging kids as they zoom past them. Korra stumbling behind with not so much grace as Tenzin. Her peers bump shoulders with her, push past her, and shove her out of the way. For the Avatar, she felt so small compared to the people around her.

Korra finds herself in the principal's office, sitting in a red leather chair that was a little bit too fancy for her taste. Tenzin sitting beside her, perfectly poised. Korra stares at the golden plaque that sits on the cherry oak, polished desk.

Just then a bulky man dressed in a grey suit and red tie, with a receding hairline saunters in the door. He takes a seat behind his desk and folds his hands in front of him. "Good Morning Council Men Tenzin." Saikhan greets. Tenzin returns with a good morning. Korra notices Saikhan's scratchy deep voice.

Saikhan redirects his attention to Korra. "You must be Yuke Shen. We're glad to have you." He nods.

_No. My name is Korra. _Korra smiles politely. "Glad to be here."

Saikhan reaches behind him and grabs a pile of papers. He hands them to Korra. "Your schedule. Lunch is served in the cafeteria at 12:30 every day, and you have a five minute passing period. Since you are a Senior, most of your classes are situated on the East Wing. If you have any questions Miss Shen, please don't be afraid to ask. Now off you go. Class starts in ten minutes. Welcome to Republic City High Miss Yuke Shen."

Korra says her thank you and her and Tenzin leave Mr. Saikhan's office. Tenzin turns to Korra. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I will be fine." She answers bleakly, raising her voice over the loud commotion of her peers.

"Alright. You are to come straight back to the island after your classes. Good luck." Tenzin leaves the campus.

Korra reads her schedule as she pushes past the swarm of people, occasionally getting knocked back by shoulders, or people shoving her. Reading her schedule, she feels her jaw drop.

**9:05am-10:10am**

** Trigonometry H- Mrs. Chung RM. 1230-**

**10:15am-11:20am**

** Chinese Literature AP- -Tao Ran RM.1256**

**11:25am-12:30am**

** Physics AP- Mr. Konietzko RM. 1487**

**12:30pm-1:15pm**

** Lunch**

**1:20pm-2:25pm**

** Art 12 H- Mr. DiMartino RM.876**

**2:30pm-3:35pm**

** Calculus AP- Mr. Zhi RM. 1356**

Korra cringes. _Yay! School is so fun! _Korra thinks sarcasticallyas she swiftly dodges people. But now as swift as she wanted too. Korra feels herself being slammed into a hard chest. She stumbles back, but quickly regains her balance before she can fall back on her butt.

"Shit!" Korra exclaims as all her papers fall from her hands and scatter the floor for people to step on.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man who slammed into her threatens. Korra looks up at the boy. He is heavily built, with a fat face, and crooked teeth. Hair grows thickly on his face, his lips pulled down in a scowl.

_Puberty was not nice to you. _Korra glares back. "You watch it buddy!" she spits.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy demands. The boy leans down to her level with narrowed eyes, getting in her face as if to intimidate her. But Korra didn't feel intimidated. Korra was about to make a quirky sarcastic remark but another boy stepped in front of her, his back to Korra.

"Whoa Toza! It was an accident. Calm down dude." The other boy chastises.

Toza growls but softens. He looks around the boy and gives one last glower at Korra before turning and walking away.

The boy turns around to look at Korra who is already on her knees gathering up her papers. The boy kneels down to help her, grabbing her schedule before someone can stamp another footprint to it.

"Here." He smiles handing her the list of her classes. Korra looks up at the boy.

He is handsome, with a defined face and large, glimmering emerald eyes. His energetic smile, straight. He wears a dark green tee shirt and a pair of dark gray jeans. He is about the same height as Korra with brown slicked back hair, with a small curl hanging in his face.

Korra takes the paper and organizes it back with the others. "Thanks." Korra smirks.

The boy reaches out his hand to her. "I'm Bolin."

_I'm Korra._ Korra takes his warm hand and shakes it. "Yuke." She pulls he hand back.

"You're new huh? I haven't seen you 'round here."

Korra nods. "Yeah. I just moved here." Korra explains as she begins walking. Bolin falls into step with her.

"Oh cool. Where are you from?" Bolin asks.

"Ba Sing Se." Korra says recalling what Tenzin told her Yuke Shen was from.

"That is a far move! What brings you here to the city?" Bolin asks getting intrigued by Korra.

"You ask a lot of questions." Korra chuckles lightly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you. It isn't every day you make a new friend from Ba Sing Se." Boiln says pulling down on the straps of his backpack.

"Well Bolin, my parents forced me to move here. No big deal. Nothing special."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry. You will like it here, every body is very friendly"

"Oh yes. Your friend Toza was very friendly."

Bolin rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about Toza. He is that way to everyone."

"And here I thought that I was special. That makes it better." Korra retorts sarcastically.

Bolin laughs. "Sorry. So, what grade are you in?"

"Senior. You?"

"Oh! Well you may get to meet my older brother. He is a senior too. I'm a Junior." Bolin smiles.

"Oh. Well I will keep an eye out."

"Has anybody ever told you that you look a lot like Avatar Korra?" Bolin asks as he evaluated her russet skin, and cerulean eyes. He had seen Avatar Korra's pictures in the papers

Korra's heart skips a beat. _That's because I am Avatar Korra!_ Her mind screams as she forces a friendly smile. "I have been told." Korra grumbles mannerly, un-tucking her hair from behind her ear to shield her face from Bolin.

"Do you think she really was killed?" Bolin questions.

"I don't know." She answers trying to keep calm with her tone.

"I don't think so. She is the Avatar. I really don't think a bullet could take her down. The Avatar is stronger than that!" Bolin exclaims confidently. As those words leave his mouth, Korra feels a warm sensation from inside.

Someone still has hope for her. Someone still believes there is still hope.

Korra reaches her first class. She turns to Bolin. "Well Bolin, here is where we part ways. It was nice to meet you." Korra smiles as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuke." They exchange one last smile before Korra walks into her Trig class.

_Well Korra, welcome to Republic City High._

* * *

**WOW! That was long. 7 pages, and 4,179 words. I hope you your at all confused, let me know. I will update again when I reach 20 reviews? Is that fair? Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you.**

**And go check out my other story: Goodbye Almost Lover**

**I'm taking a break from that story for a bit cause of writers block, but I plan on working on Goodbye Almost Lover this weekend! **

**Thank you for reading. See you Chapter 3 :)**

**~Megan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again! I'mmmmm back! This chapter was so fun to write! I say that about all things I write. That's because I love writing. \(^-^)/ WITH A PASSION! Haha! So like I promised I will update after I reached 20+ reviews. so hurr you go! Oh before I go any further I need to make one thing clear: I'm sorry if I don't update right away after I reach my designated amount of reviews I requested. It takes me a lot of time to write out these chapters. I have taken a lot of time out of my life to write for you guys. I know it is hard to believe, but I sort of maybe have a life. (sort of) :))) But yeah, so I just want to apologize for that.**

**Also a shout out to JournalistInRed! Thank you for all your help! :)**

**Okay so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke.**

**Plot belongs to me! (SoulLikeABird)**

* * *

The class could not go by anymore slower, and the teacher could not be any duller. Korra has had a lot of teachers and instructors throughout her life, but Mrs. Chung was by far the most tedious teacher she had ever had the _honor_ to have. Mrs. Chung is the kind of teacher that carries the lesson on when it is already understood, and in the meanwhile, rambling on about her personal life. Unluckily for her students, her husband and her had a nasty fight last night…

The first few minutes of class, Korra was forced to stand before her peers and introduce herself. "Hi There… I'm Yuke Shen of Ba Sing Se." Korra introduced as her eyes scanned over the people before her. She nibbles at her lip.

"You're hot!" One student from the back called from the back row of desks.

Korra's cheeks grow hot, and her eyes narrow to the boy. The class erupts in obnoxious laughter. Before Korra could remark Mrs. Chung cuts in.

"That is enough class! Settle down!" She scolds then turns to Korra with her thin lips pulled in a smile. "So sorry. Why don't you take a seat anywhere you want?" She gestures to the desks before her.

Korra chooses an empty seat in the third row. She plops down at her desk and drops her backpack on the ground. drops a heavy red textbook on Korra's desk. Korra arches an eyebrow at the book.

"You will use this as a study tool, and a guide or your homework. "Mrs. Chung dully explains then leaves back to the black board to start the lesson.

Throughout that agonizing fifty-five minutes Korra is stared at by her peers, silently judging the new student who looks a lot like the missing Avatar. But they think nothing of it.

Korra notices the eyes on her, and rolls her own eyes. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Korra retorts in a whisper loud enough for her peers to hear. Embarrassed, they all turn away. Korra can't help but grin. For the rest of the class Korra stares at the clock, following the revolving red hand as it runs over the thick black numbers distressingly slow.

At last, the sound of the bell rang and Korra shoved her new red text book and green binder in her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder, and filing behind students who are pushing their way out the door. Breaking out into the hallway, Korra glances at her schedule for her next class.

_ Chinese Literature? Hmmmm…Room 1256…. _ Korra thinks as she scans the hall for her next class. After two minutes of weaving her way through the students, Korra reached her destination. Walking into the class she drew in looks from everybody who was already seated. Korra bites her lip.

A middle aged man with bright blue eyes and a full head of long, brown hair that flows down to his mid-back, weaved with traditional water tribe beads. He wears a blue dress shirt, gray slacks and shiny white shoes.

_Water tribe._

The teacher turns his attention to Korra, he smiles. "Hello. You must be my new student. Yuke is it?" He asks in his deep smooth voice.

_No, Korra._ "Yes sir." Korra bows. He bows in return.

"Welcome to Chinese Literature AP. I'm Mr. Tao Ran, you can take a seat anywhere you like Miss Shen." He introduces with a nod. **  
**

Korra looks over her seat options. A seat in the back by a nerdy looking boy who is reading a comic book, or another boy-who isn't bad looking, in the far corner who is ogling her, as if to mentally invite her over. Finding that a little creepy Korra chooses the Nerdy boy in the back.

The lesson wasn't as boring, and Korra found herself intrigued as the class discussed the History of the past Avatars. Korra never really got the chance to look into the History of her past lives. Korra also found it ironic to be talking about how amazing and important the Avatar is, when little do they know there she is in their presence. Korra smiles.

She was intent on the lesson that is until one of the students brought up the subject of Avatar Korra's recent disappearance.

"I bet the Equalist took her body and froze it, preserving it in a freezer." One says. Korra winces.

"That is ridiculous Chong! I bet that the Equalists kidnapped her and are torturing her in their layer!" A girl interjects.

_As if!_ Korra thinks.

"That's crazy Tylin! Avatar Korra is probably on the outskirts of the Sothern Tribe with memory loss, living as a nomad!" Another presumes.

_HAHA! What? Nope._

Soon the whole class breaks into a debate on where their Avatar may be. Some think she is alive. Most think she is dead. Other deductions are absolutely mad that they force Korra to hold back a laugh.

Korra remains silent in her seat, listening to all their guesses. But one stuck out to her. Making her inch back in her seat.

"I think Avatar Korra is alive and got away! I think now she is in hiding!" This accusation came from the nerdy boy sitting next to her.

_Shit! Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner! _Korra swallows sharply.

Mr. Tao Ran regains order in is class as he bangs a dark gavel against his desk. The students fall quiet with scattered whispers here and there. "Alright class…I'm sure you are very intrigued by the Avatar right now, but we have other things to discuss."

Korra sighs in relief as she pulls on her hair. The rest of the class goes by quickly with Korra eaten down by her thoughts.

_Has my disappearance really disturbed the world this much?_

* * *

Korra's morning classes went by quickly but by the time the lunch bell rang, Korra had three new text books, and five pages of homework to add weight to her backpack. Korra follows other students into what she is guessing is the cafeteria

Walking into the cafeteria her jaw dips. It's huge. Like a mini arena with large lofty windows that stretch to the ceiling that's grows into a small glass dome. Hundreds of round Tables scatter the tiled floor. Food vendors are lined up against the walls, students lining up with yuans in hand. Banners adorned on the walls about up-coming dances, and events that Korra pays no attention to.

"Yuke!" Korra hears a familiar bouncy voice call from behind her, waving in her direction. She turns her head in the direction of the voice and sees Bolin sitting atop one of the tables surrounded by two other students who stare at Korra. Boiln motions Korra to come over. Korra strides over to the table and smiles at Bolin. "Hey Yuke!" Bolin greets, animated.

"Hey Bolin. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Korra asks.

"Not at all." Bolin gestures to the empty seat next to him. He slides off the top of the table and drops down to the bench. Korra removes her backpack and lets it fall under the table with a loud _clunk,_ and takes a seat next to Bolin.

Korra glances at the other two students sitting across from her. A girl. A _picturesque _girl with long dark hair that cascades down her back in graceful black waves. The girl's features, those of a model, with a sharp jaw line, plump, red lips, and a thin figure. Her almond shaped eyes are the color of a jade stone, surrounded in exceptionally long black lashes. Her skin is pale like porcelain, cheeks tinted a soft red. Her looks would but most any girl to shame. She's dressed in a loose, light red tee, with a dark maroon leather jacket covering her arms and shoulders. She reaches her hand out to Korra. "Hi! I'm Asami Sato!" Asami smiles pleasantly. Korra takes Asami's white hand and shakes it.

_The name is Korra. _"Yuke Shen" Korra smiles politely back, then withdraws her hand.

"Pretty name! Pleasure to meet you Yuke!"

_Yeah, too bad it isn't my real name. _"Thank you. Pleasure to meet you too."

Korra's attention then adverts to the boy sitting next to Asami, who is working on a page of homework with pencil in hand, paying no attention to the girl who just sat down at his table. Korra on the other hand can't seem to take in enough of the handsome boy sitting across from her. The boy glances up through his lashes up at Korra. His eyes slightly widen, but go back to normal before anyone can notice. But Korra noticed.

He is exceptionally handsome. With his lean, and robust features. His jaw sharp, leading up to a pair of light pink lips, and a roundish nose. His eyes are almond shaped, and the color of amber. Like someone had just melted gold into his irises; glimmering in the sunlight teeming in thorough the windows. His hair is a dark brunette, spiked up in the front to keep it out of his face. His thick eyebrows oddly shaped but it is a look he really pulls off. His flawless skin is slightly tanned. (Not as dark as Korra's) His shoulders are long, a scarf of red pooled around his neck, and shoulders. He wears a dark brown hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to show off his toned forearms. "Can I help you?" The handsome boy asks Korra, annoyance dripping from his tone.

_He sounds better than he looks. _Korra thinks as she takes in his smooth like velvet voice. Korra drops her eyes from the boy. "Sorry…" She mumbles.

"Geez Mako! Way to be rude! Ignore him Yuke. Mako is a professional jerk bender." Bolin says to Korra patting her shoulder. Korra grins.

_Mako…_

Mako rolls his tawny eyes and goes back to working on his over-due homework.

"So, Yuke, tell me a little about yourself." Asami says taking a bite of her garden salad.

Korra smirks, not sure what she can tell them. "Like what?"

"Where are you from?" Asami asks.

"Er…Ba Sing Se." Korra answers.

"Really? Wow! You moved far!" Asami explains.

_You have no idea._

"Are you a bender Yuke?" Bolin asks excitedly.

_Yeah, all four elements. I'm the Avatar! _"No." Korra replies forlornly.

"Oh That is too bad. We could have used a waterbender on our Pro-bending team… Our waterbender just quit." Bolin says sadly.

"Pro-bending?" Korra asks dumbstruck.

"Yeah, at the arena, it is like a team of benders of three elements. Water-" Bolin starts but Korra interrupts him.

"I know what Pro-bending is. What I meant is, you are a pro-bender?" Korra asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mako and I, we consist of the Fire Ferrets! I'm an earthbender, and Mako is a firebender." Bolin exclaims.

_ No wonder you have a attitude on you fire boy._

"Well we were the Fireferrets until that no good Hasook quit the team." Mako grumbles angrily, pressing down harder on his pencil.

"You don't have another waterbender?" Korra asks.

"No one we know of." Bolin remarks sadly propping up his elbow on the table, and leaning his cheek against it.

_Well…Maybe…NO! No, Korra! You will blow your cover! _"I'm sorry. I can't help you there…" Korra mutters. "But I hope you find a waterbender." Korra perks shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah well there isn't a lot of waterbenders here in the city." Mako gripes irritated.

_What is with this guy? _ "Well, just keep looking. I'm sure one will pop up." Korra says politely, trying to keep her cool.

"I doubt that." Mako seethes slamming his textbook closed. He shoves it into his messenger bag,hangs it from his shoulder, and stands to his feet.

He is tall. His legs long, making him stand at least six feet tall. He leans down and presses his lips to Asami's forehead.

Korra quickly glances away, suddenly feeling hallow. She nervously twiddles her thumbs in her lap. _They're __**together**__...Figures…_

"Bye Asami. I will see you after class. I have to go to the library. See you Bolin" And with that, Mako saunters off with a lot of grace for his height.

Korra raises her head, watching as he leaves. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's… not good at warming up to people." Bolin explains.

"I've noticed. You said people at this school are friendly." Korra accuses humorously

Bolin laughs. "Well I am, and so is our little miss Asami" Bolin chuckles indicating to Asami, who is batting her lashes and smiling sweetly.

"Why thank you Bolin." Asami pipes swatting her hand at him. "Also, Mako is a little stressed with his school work, and Hasook quitting. Don't think anything of it, Yuke." Asami says taking another bite of her lunch.

Korra shrugs, returning a smile.

Bolin nudges Korra. "Are you hungry?"

Korra's stomach growls. "Starved, but I don't have no money."

"It's fine! I will pay!" Bolin chirps.

"No, Bolin, you don't have to do that!" Korra insists, but Bolin already grabbed her arm and is pulling her to the vendors.

~.~.~.~

Korra ends up buying a bagel, keeping it cheap for Bolin. As she eats, Bolin, and Asami ask Korra more questions.

"Where do you live?" Asami asks, taking a drink from her bottle of water.

"On Air Temple Island." Not giving much thought.

"Air Temple Island? What are you, an Air Acolyte in training?" Bolin asks with a bushy eyebrow raised.

Korra giggles. "No, my parents are friends with Council Men Tenzin, so when I moved here, they stuck me on the island with him." Korra quickly lies.

"Oh. Neat!" Bolin sings slurping at his noodles. "So your parents didn't move with you?"

Korra shakes her head. "No. They stayed."

"Why is that?" Asami asks curiously.

"Er…It's complicated…" Korra mumbles not being able to think up a convincible lie.

"Oh…Well sorry to hound you with questions." Bolin apologizes.

"It's fine." Korra leans down and grabs her backpack, heaving it onto her shoulder. "I should go. I need to find my next class. It was nice meeting you Asami. Thank you for lunch Bolin." Giving one last smile, Korra turns away.

"No problem!" Bolin chips

"Nice meeting you too Yuke! See you around."

* * *

Korra's next class was as bad as her last two classes. She wasn't asked to introduce herself, but

instead the teacher gave her a friendly smile and sent her on her way. Since she was in art, she just doodled on a piece of blank white paper. But her mind was on a whole other different planet.

All she could think of was the handsome Mako, who for a firebender was quiet cold to Korra, talking to her as if she was smaller than him. Physically speaking yes, theoretically: _not even close_.

But for some reason, he still captivates Korra's thoughts, sending her heart on a frenzy. Those pools of gold that are his eyes, that quirky scowl…_But he is with Asami…_ Korra bitterly thinks. Korra likes Asami, she seems like a nice person who is genuine at heart.

_Who am I kidding! She deserves better! Someone who isn't a-a… 'jerkbender'! Why am I even __thinking about him? I just met him like fifteen minutes ago! He isn't worth my thoughts! Stupid __jerk! He doesn't even know me! Oh boy does he not know me! That's it! I'm going to stop __thinking about him._

Too late. Unfortunately, she had already absentmindedly written his name all over her blank paper. Korra's jaw drops.

_What is wrong with me?_

Korra takes the paper in her hand and crumples it up into a ball and holds it in her hands; refraining from firebending it into a pile of ash.

For the rest of the period in her mind, Korra was bashing the golden eyed firebender.

* * *

Korra stomps into her last class for the day, with the anticipation of getting home and sleeping; with a little bit of homework thrown in.

Halting in front of the teacher, Korra is asked to give her fifth introduction on the day.

_This is getting old. _She thinks as she states her 'name' with a forced smile_._

Korra turns to her teacher, who hands yet again another text book. "You will sit next to Mako since they're no other open seats." The teacher informs as she points to Mako in the far back corner.

_Great._ Korra thinks as the jerk firebending boy who has been invading her thoughts catches her eye. Mako glances up at Korra, then immediately drops his sights back to his notes.

Korra quietly groans as she journeys back to her new seat. She drops her backpack and puts the book down. Korra pulls her hair to the front to rest on her shoulder blades, curtaining the side of her face. _So much for not thinking about him. Now you get to sit next to him. Just my luck._ Korra thinks with a huff.

Occasionally Korra would steal a glance from a small slit in the curtain of her hair, mentally

kicking him for not even bothering to say hello. Korra grows agitated, and he next chance she got, she is going to talk to him.

Unfortunately, Mako had caught her staring through her hair. Already agitated with the cerulean eyed girl, he rolls his eyes and huffs. "Do you need something?" He irritably asks Korra writing down a formula on his notes.

Korra taken back narrows her eyes. She turns in her seat to face Mako. "What is your deal? She snaps quietly, trying not to draw other attention to herself.

Mako drops his pencil. "My deal? I have no deal. I'm here to learn, and I'm finding it hard to do that with you staring at me." Mako replies with an annoyed leer.

Korra scoffs and bites her lip with a peeved grin. "Yeah, well I'm not the only one with a staring problem."

"What are you talking about?" Mako asks, denying Korra.

Korra snorts. "You keep staring at me too buddy. I'm not blind!" Korra accuses.

Mako goes stiff, as hot blood rushes to his cheeks. "It's only because you keep staring at me!"

Korra scowls. "Well maybe if you didn't stare at me, I wouldn't have to stare at you!" She seethes back, pulling on a loose thread hanging from the arm of her cardigan.

Mako was slowly growing more annoyed with the girl. Sure he stared, she looks a lot like the Avatar, and she is exotically beautiful. It was only natural for him to stare. Mako clears the phlegm building up in his throat. _Beautiful? More like annoying!_ "You stared first!" He argues.

"No!" _yes._

_ "_Yes!" Mako protests smugly.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Get over yourself." She states in an almost whisper with a shake of her head.

"You get over yourself!" He throws back, vexation lacing his tone.

"Why are you such a jerk?" _Really? Why!_

"Why are you so persistent?" Mako asks, questioning himself on why he is even arguing with the perfect stranger in the first place.

"Me? I'm persistent." Korra asks curving an eyebrow. Shaking her head, Korra glances up at the clock. A minute and a half until school ends. She grabs her book and forces it in her backpack.

Mako snorts.

He does the same, slamming his binder and notebook shut, he maneuvers his books into his black messenger bag and zips it shut. "Whatever…I'm not even going to get into this with you. I don't even know you!"

_Oh boy do you not know me! _Korra shimmies on her backpack, the weight of her five new textbooks lugging down on her shoulders. "Fine…" She agrees. The bell sounds, making Korra slightly jump. She stands easily to her feet. Before walking away, she glances back at Mako who is towering over her like a mini skyscraper; his molten eyes fixed on her in a soft glare. She swallows hard. "Just…Stop staring at me." She haughtily requests before striding away.

Mako bites his tongue and groans. "Whatever you say, Yuke Shen."

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was kind of long! But I introduced Mako! Whoo! I love him! Yeah...He is a fun character to write about! Did I introduce him okay? Is he OOC at all? I need your opinion!**

**Okay well I will update again at 35+ reviews! Okay? OKAY!**

**Alright! Well I'm going to go work on chapter 4 now okay?**

**Alright! Thank you for all the follows, and reviews! You guys are AMAZING! :))**

**Alrighty! Byeeeee!**

**~Megan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Welcome back! Thank you all for the Reviews that have made my day! I appreciate each and everyone of them! I wanted to upload this chapter cause I have been putting it off. I'm still working on Goodbye Almost Lover ch.12...So sorry for the wait...But the wait for this chapter is over. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you like it. *WARNING* THERE IS SEVERE MASASMI IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned. :) BUT THIS IS STILL A MAKORRA PAIRING FIC**

**Disclaimer: This story is for entertaining purposes only. I do not own any of Bryke's characters all rights belong to them. But the plot of this story belongs to me. ;) Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was acceptable weather considering it was the middle of spring. The bright sun peaks through the maze of leaves, and branches of the trees, and a weak breeze blows. The sky is dimming to a paler blue as the moon slowly but surely shimmers in. It's the four-o-clock hour and students are still fleeing from the campus with books in hand and bags over their shoulders; walking in their cliques. For them, the day has been long and unforgiving. They are ready to turn in, just to turn around the next day and come back. That is high school.

Leaning against the trunk, leaves umbrella them from the sun. He grabs her hand and lets his long fingers fall in between hers, his other hand resting on the curve of her waist. He tightens his grip as he pulls her into his chest. She smiles, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt, her thumb stroking the top of his hand. He whispers sweet little nothings into her ear. She giggles softly, biting her bottom lip.

They could stay like this forever. They were perfectly content wrapped up in each other's arms. Asami leans up, tilting her head to the side her eyes slip closed. Mako mimics her, leaning down until their lips meet in a perfect moment. She tangles her fingers in his hair, twirling it around on her fingers.

"Ahem!" Someone clears their throat from above them, hands on his hip.

Mako and Asami break lip lock and scoot away. Mako clears his throat. "Oh. Hey Bolin," He coughs. Mako's cheeks burn red when he sees the cerulean eyed girl standing behind Bolin; the look in her eyes is unreadable.

Korra drops her gaze down to her boots as she bites down on her lip. _I didn't need to see that._

"Yeah, hi. We're going to head out. See you at home, Mako. Bye Asami. " Bolin says.

Korra waves awkwardly at Asami who amiably waves back. "See you around, Yuke."

Asami and Mako watch as Bolin and Korra stalk away. Mako absentmindedly scowls at Korra's back, recalling their argument from earlier. _Why are you such a jerk? _Her voice echoes through his head.

Asami notices the anger showing on his features. She squeezes his hand. "Hey, Mako you ok?" She asks raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Mako is snapped out of his trance of annoyance. His face softens into a small grin. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." He insists. Mako begins to twirl a curl around his index finger.

"Ok." She says softly. She kisses his palm. "So what do you think of Yuke?" Asami suddenly asks curious about how Mako thinks of her new potential friend.

_What do I think? I think she is obnoxious, and persistent, and annoying! _"She seems nice" He breathes.

"Yeah, she does. She seems kind of sad to be here." Asami sighs pressing another kiss to his palm.

Mako raises an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" he asks. He doesn't see why she would be sad. In his opinion she seemed more that eager to make new friends.

"Well she mentioned something about her parents staying behind in Ba Sing Se. She wouldn't say why though. Not that it is my business. She just seemed sad about it." Asami explains growing curious to learn more about Yuke's back story. Mako on the other hand couldn't care less.

"I'm sure she is fine." He says simply. Mako cups Asami's slender face and pulls her in, relishing her beauty before their lips mold together for the millionth time.

Asami pulls away then steals a glance at her watch. Her eyes widen. "Oh no, I have to go! I need to meet dad at dinner in an hour!" Asami grabs her bag and throws it onto her shoulder. She pecks Mako. "Want me to walk you?" He asks releasing Asami's hand.

"No, Dad's chauffer will be picking me up." She kisses him one last time. She rises to her feet and Mako rises with her. "I will call you tonight if I can." Then she is running across the grass to the parking lot.

Mako grabs his bag, shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and begins his short trek home.

* * *

Bolin walks her to the docks, lined side by side; synced step by step on the traffic-less sidewalk. Cars zoom past them in colorful blurs as they pass shops and vendors. On the way there they have small chat. Bolin told her about his pet Fire Ferret back at his apartment. "You should come over and see him sometime! He is super adorable."

Korra laughs. "Okay! I like super adorable!" She informs with a playful smirk.

"What are you doing this weekend, Yuke?" Bolin asks. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Korra's cheeks burn. "Er…Nothing. Why?" _Is he asking me out?_

"Well I would like to show you around the city if you aren't busy." He offers with a charming smile.

Korra jumps at the opportunity. "That would be great Bolin, thanks!" She exclaims enthusiastically. Suddenly she was excited for this week to end so the weekend could come.

"My pleasure!"

They reach the dock and Korra turns to Bolin. "It was very nice to meet you, Yuke." Bolin says. His lime eyes beam.

_You are my first friend. _"You too, Bolin. I will see you tomorrow." Korra waves than turns and walks to the boarding ferry.

The boat ride back to the island, Korra's thoughts only consisted of one thing: Mako. The way he held Asami to him, with his lips on her made Korra feel somewhat hallow and invisible.

_I'm not supposed to feel this way. I just met him for crying out loud! I don't know anything about him but his name!_ Korra mentally goes to war with herself. She pulls her knees to her chest and closes her eyes. She tries to cleanse her mind of the firebender that had made second half of her first day pretty shitty.

He seemed conceited and controlling. He had that irritating look in those eyes that says he is rarely happy. He doesn't smile much and seems to push everybody out.

Korra clenches her teeth. _FORGET ABOUT HIM!_ Korra chants over and over in her head. Korra switches her thoughts to Naga. She misses her so much it hurts. Korra knows Naga misses her more. It wasn't fair that Korra had to leave her best friend behind. She is scared that Naga is feeling abandoned. No one has the guts to play with her or take her out for a run. Odds are she is just locked up in her cage, whimpering and howling, going nuts calling for Korra. And it breaks Korra's heart.

Her eyes water and her breathing becomes shallow. _I'm so sorry Naga._ A tear rivers down her cheek and falls to her knee, soaking into the rough fabric of her jeans.

As the boat docks Korra hooks her backpack on her elbow and steps off the boat on to the wooden dock. She walks up the slope to the temple and breaks in the door of the girl dormitory.

She drops her backpack on the floor beside her bed. It heavily clunks to the floor. Korra stalks out to Tenzin's office.

Korra knocks on the door frame before invited in.

Tenzin looks up from his work and sees Korra. He motions her to come in. "Ah, Korra. You're home. I trust you had a good day at school."

_Yupp…It was just dandy…The text books and homework. I'm over joyed. _"Could have been better." She mumbles falling into a leather chair in front of Tenzin's desk.

"Did something happen?" He asks.

Korra rolls her eyes. "No."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Tenzin questions. He folds his hands in front of him.

_The problem? Well I don't know…Let's recap shall we? I was almost killed, shipped across the world to hide from a psychopath who can take my bending! You won't let me have Naga here with me, you are forcing me to attend school with a bunch of jerkbenders, and teachers who love to give homework! Oh and don't even get me started on Mako- "_Nothing…" She breathes. Korra props her elbow up on the chair and rests her cheek on her fist.

Tenzin sighs sensing she is hiding something, but he knows he can't force it out of her. "Very well Korra. By the way, your mother called. You need to call her back." Tenzin informs as he begins to organize the documents piling up on his desk.

Korra perks up with a smile. _Mom?_ But her enthusiasm soon fades along with her smile. "Oh great…She is probably going nuts right now. I'll call her back." Korra groans. Senna has never really been someone to worry deeply for Korra, but Korra knows her mother is probably just sitting by the phone waiting for it to ring.

Korra gets up from the chair and leaves Tenzin's office. She strides outside and up to the cliffs. She breathes in the salty air as she looks over the sparkling blue waters. She licks her lips and pulls the cell phone from her cardigan pocket. She dials the number and holds it to her ear

It tones twice before Senna's voice picks up. "Hello?" Korra hears Senna ask.

Korra's voice hitches. It's been a few days since she has heard her mother's voice, and she can admit she misses her. "Mom?" She chokes out holding back tears. Korra runs a hand through her loose hair.

"Korra? Oh! Korra, is that you?" Senna cries from the other line.

Korra chuckles. "Yeah mom, it's me." Korra says letting a tear fall from her lashes.

Korra hears Senna gasp. "Spirits! Korra! Are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. I'm fine." Korra lies. She holds back a sob.

"Korra, I'm so sorry this happened to you… I know this must be hard." Senna says, he voice soft and sincere.

"It's okay. Is Naga okay?" Korra asks changing the subject.

"As far as I know she is fine. The time I heard she is in the compound still." Senna explains

_Figures. _Korra shakes her head. "How is dad?"

"Your father is the same as me-worried." Senna explains her voice cracking.

"I'm fine mom. You don't need to worry." Korra lies. She is everything but fine.

"Then why are you crying?" Senna asks. _Oh you're good_.

"Because…" She sighsThis is all so messed up!" Korra blurts massaging a temple.

Senna sighs. "I know baby. But it will get better. The war will eventually end." Senna comforts.

_How can you be so calm? _"Thanks mom. I have to go… I have homework and Training with Tenzin." Korra sighs. She sags her shoulders and wipes the tears her face.

"Okay baby. We love you. Make sure you thank Tenzin, and Pema for everything. You better check in every now and then." Senna requests sighing into the phone.

"Ok mom. Love you too." Korra whispers than shuts the phone. Korra drops her phone to the soil beside her and draws her knees to her chin. She lets the tears flow.

* * *

He isn't sure what is more irritating. The girl he met today or the fact that the Fire Ferrets may no longer a complete team because of Hasook. For Mako this means that they must forfeit out of the competition if Hassok decides to quit. The option is highly plausible. He has worked so hard to get where he is and now it all lies on a line.

Blazing waves of fire pulsate from Mako's fist and heads straight for Bolin who blocks it by shielding himself with a light green disk of earth. Mako side steps it and kicks his leg out, unleashing another wave of flame from the heel of his foot. Bolin is narrowly hit but ducks out and sends another disk at Mako. Mako doesn't see the disk and hits him square in the gut. He is knocked back several feet and hits the floor, all the air stored in his lungs rushes out. He clutches his heaving stomach as he groans in pain.

"Mako!" Bolin exclaims rushing to his brothers side. Bolin helps Mako to his feet. "Are you okay? I very obviously sent that earth disk in your direction and you didn't even see it! That's not like you bro." Bolin says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just tired." Mako says as he walks over to a table in the corner of the gym. He takes a swig from his water. He has been in this gym for the past three hours, and finally fatigue was hitting him, but there are other things on his mind as well.

"Well go to bed!" Bolin suggests pulling off his arm guards.

"I have homework. Besides it's only six." Mako rolls his eyes thinking about the stack of homework awaiting him upstairs on his desk.

"Go work on your homework Mako. You are already behind. Besides I doubt Hasook is going to show up anyway." Bolin says a little disappointed. Mako shakes his head.

"Yeah, figures…" Mako grumbles hatefully. "Goodnight Bolin." Mako leaves the gym with his duffle dragging behind him.

"Night bro," With Bolin alone in the gym he continues flinging Earth disks into the nets. He can't get his mind off the girl he met today.

_Yuke._

The most down to earth girl that he has ever laid eyes on. She's beautiful with sparkling aqua eyes, and defined features, and her personality is near flawless. Not to mention she looks a lot like the Avatar. He has this need to get to know her more, and to be her friend. She is incredibly sweet, and perky. Something every guy needs in their life's. Bolin is looking forward showing her around the city. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

"Hey there Bolin." A voice says from behind him. Bolin spins around to see Hasook standing a few feet away with a slick smile and his backpack hanging off his shoulder.

"Oh, uh hey Hasook." Bolin answers then further examines Hasook's white tee and light blue jeans.. "Why aren't you dressed? Practice started several hours ago."

Hasook rolls his eyes. "Hey look, I'm only here to talk to Mako. So where is he?" Hasook demands.

"He is upstairs working on homework. What do you need?" Bolin asks folding his arms over his chest.

Hasook scoffs angrily. "So I get reprimanded for not showing up, but it's okay for Mako to not show up?" Hasook asks irritably.

"Mako did show up! He has been here for the last three hours! He just left! But you haven't been showing up for the last few days! What's your problem Hasook?" Bolin questions coming to his brother's defense.

"Whatever Bolin. Just the next time you see your ass of a brother, tell him _I quit! For good!" _Hasook hisses before stomping from the room.

Bolin's jaw fall agape. _Did he just leave-Did he just leave the team?_ _Mako is not going to be happy with me_. "Hasook, wait!" Bolin calls after, but Hasook is already gone, and so are there chances at the season of pro-bending.

* * *

Korra found it hard to lift herself out of bed. The sheets were warm and cozy against her skin, and her head was positioned on the stiff hard pillow just right. She has no desire to wake up or ever move. Korra snuggles closer to her pillow, her homework and textbooks lying beside her on the mattress. She was up to her neck in her homework last night she actually fell asleep, using one of her textbooks as a pillow and a yellow wooden pencil caught in her loose fist.

Korra is stirs as three kids come barreling in the door like rabid monkeys that lunge for Korra who simply brings the sheet up closer to her chin and yawns. The kids jump on top of her. Korra grunts at the impact. Her empty stomach heaves. "Wake up Korra! Daddy says you have school in an hour!" Ikki yells poking at Korra's cheek.

Korra groans and tries to roll over. "Go away!" She says groggily.

"Well, we tried." Jinora says slipping herself off the bed with a sigh.

"No! We haven't tried everything!" Little Meelo protests and Ikki shrugs.

Meelo climbs on top of Korra's chest and sticks a little finger in his mouth, licking it until it is wet with sticky saliva. He pulls the finger from his mouth and shoves his finger in Korra's ear.

Korra's eyes snap open as she feels a wet finger in her ear. She jolts up with a scream. The kids bolt from the room as Korra growls angrily trying to dry her ear with the sheets. "Meelo!" She seethes. Korra rips the sheets from her body and catapults off the bed running after the children who scatter out into the court yard and hide.

"Come out and I might just spare you!" Korra threatens. She hears giggling from the nearby bushes. With a sly smile she silently creeps over and yanks the bushes branches open to be blasted with a strong gush of air that sends Korra to her butt.

The children laugh and quickly run away from the angry Avatar before something awful can happen to them.

"You better run!" Korra yells after them jumping to her feet. She dusts herself off and runs her hand through her now tangled windblown hair.

"What's going on out here?" Tenzin demands emerging out of one of the Temple buildings an aggravated look on his face.

"Your children! Or should I say little devils." Korra scoffs pulling out a knot from her waves.

"My 'devils' were just waking you up. You're going to be late."

"Your devils gave me a Wet Willie! And I don't want to go to school." She agrugues sticking her knuckle in her damp ear.

"You're going to school, Korra. Now go get dressed." Tenzin says pointing to the bathroom.

Korra huffs. "Fine."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Standing outside the massive building once more Korra looks up at the sign. _Welcome back Yuke._ Korra this time instead of being shoved, is the shover. She peels through the crowd easily and makes it inside the building.

She looks around for a familiar face. No one she knows is in sight and once again she feels out of place. She sighs, shaking her head, and readjusts her backpack. She weaves through her peers and skips up three flights of stairs and scampers down another hallway into her first period.

Her morning classes skim by quickly. She can admit the second day isn't as bad. People started talking to her; friendly introducing themselves to the cerulean eyed girl. She felt so warm and welcome. _Maybe school isn't so bad._ Korra thinks that is until her teachers dropped more homework on her desk.

_How do people do this? _Korra groans putting her face into her hands.

Korra was more than relived when the sound of the lunch bell rang in her ears. She quickly gathers her belongings and scatters out of the class room. When she reaches the cafeteria she searches for Bolin who is sitting at the same table as yesterday with his back turned towards her. Asami and Mako sitting with them.

As Korra approaches them she sees something is bothering them. She takes a seat next to Bolin. "Hey guys. Is everything all right?" Korra asks.

Bolin smiles small at Korra. "Oh, hey Yuke, no everything isn't all right." Bolin mopes.

Korra turns her gaze to Mako who is glaring down at his lap. "What happened?" Korra asks with her eyebrows pulled down. She puts a hand on Bolin's clothed shoulder.

Bolin sulks. "We have to forfeit the pro-bending season…Unless we find a replacement by the end of the week."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry." Korra says patting Bolin's shoulder in comfort. Korra had thought about helping the boys by admitting she was a waterbender but she can't risk it. Her life is on the line and reckless risks can't be on the agenda.

"Don't act like you care!" Mako snaps glaring up at Korra.

Korra shakes her head. "I do care!" She argues glaring right back into those hard amber eyes.

"Whatever…" He mutters dropping his gaze back down to his lap.

"So, anyways…" Asami trails then smiles at Korra. "How are you today, Yuke?" She asks trying to ease the tension.

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Good thank you." Asami replies with a sweet smile. She looks almost as good as she did yesterday but today her makeup is a little lighter and she wears a loose red blouse, a pair of faded skinny jeans, and black stilettos. Korra suddenly feels a little self-conscious in her white hoodie and jeans. "So how are you liking Republic City High?" Asami asks.

"Oh, it's fine I guess." _People could be a little more welcoming._ Korra thinks quickly glaring at Mako before dropping her gaze.

"I heard Bolin is going to be showing you around the city. Are you excited?" Asami asks desperately trying to start a conversation.

Korra perks up. "Yeah very excited! This place is so big! It is nothing like back home!" She smiles.

"I thought you're from Ba Sing Se? Isn't that a big city as well?" Mako asks with a confused glare.

Korra mentally slaps herself and scrambles to come up with a lie. "I-uh…I mean this place is bigger than Ba Sing Se…" Korra mumbles.

"Right…" Mako grouses doubtfully.

Asami sighs. "Anyway… You will love it! There is a lot to do here. But make sure you stop by Future Industries and say hi to my dad." Asami winks.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Your dad?"

Asami giggles. "Yup. He owns Future Industries. I don't mean to brag."

Korra's jaw falls open. "Your dad-your dad is Hiroshi Sato?"

"The one and only."

"Wow! That's amazing! I have seen his cars in Magazines! There amazing! Your dad is incredible!" Korra exclaims.

Asami chuckles warmly. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Korra replies with a large smile. In a way she felt like she was in the presence of royalty. _Jerkbender is dating an heiress? Poor Asami! _Korra turns to Bolin who is still sulking. "Hey cheer up Bo." Korra smiles nudging Bolin with her elbow. "I will help you guys find another waterbender. It can't be that hard right?"

Bolin smiles back and stop hunches his shoulders. " No, it can't be that hard!" Bolin replies with green eyes bright.

"We just need to look around. I'm sure there is someone willing to be on your team." Korra chirps.

"I wouldn't be so sure Yuke. Mako has a reputation for being a jerk. No offence bro." Bolin explains.

"None taken."

"Yeah, but I'm sure somebody can handle hot head over here." Korra grumbles.

"I'm not a hothead!" Mako protests with a scowl.

Korra puts her hands up in defense. "Whatever you say…" Korra sings with a grin.

Mako narrows his eyes further. Asami squeezes his hand underneath the table and captures his gaze; her jade eyes telling him to let it go. Mako sighs and squeezes her hand back with a warm smile.

"So any new news on Avatar Korra, Bolin?" Asami asks playing with a golden locket around her neck with her long fingers.

Boiln purses his lips and Korra goes stiff beside him. "Actually yes, they identified the blood they found in Avatar Korra's room…"Bolin explains sadly.

Korra bites down hard on her cheek. "And?" Mako asks intrigued. He found it sad that the Avatar disappeared and was hoping she was ok.

"It came back a match." Bolin breathes sadly.

Korra feels her heart stop. Her face pales. _What…?_ Suddenly it gets hard to breathe.

"Oh man. I hope wherever she is she is okay." Mako says in a sincere tone.

Korra slowly glances up at Mako who has sadness in his eyes. _He cares about me? No! He cares about Avatar Korra's safety. Not Yuke… _

"I doubt she is okay. The Avatar is probably in one of the earth nations wailing as a new baby infant." Asami sighs gloomily.

Korra refrained from screaming out. _No, I'm fine! I'M RIGHT HERE!_

"You alright Yuke? You look a little pale." Bolin asks turning on the bench to look at Korra.

Korra jerks up and smiles. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She stumbles over her words. "I uhh…I have to go. I need to uh…Go talk to a teacher." Korra snatches up her backpack and quickly walks from the cafeteria with her heart hastening in her chest. She flees to the nearest bathroom, looks in the stalls to make sure it's empty, and pulls her phone from her pant pocket.

She scrolls until she finds her desired number and presses send. "Council Men Tenzin." Tenzin says calmly with poise.

"Tenzin?" Korra asks, her voice in a quiet rasp.

"Korra, is that you? Is everything all right?"

"Have you seen the news?" She asks ignoring Tenzin's other questions.

"Korra I know you're upset but this is part of the plan." Tenzin explains.

Korra explodes. "Do you know how hard it is to keep this charade up? People think I'm _dead, _Tenzin! And I'm forced to sit back and pretend to be someone I'm not!" Korra snaps back. She tightens her hand round the phone.

"Korra I understand this is hard for you, but you need to calm down. It will all be ok."

"Nothing about this is ok!" Korra slams the phone shut and collapses against the counter. She looks up into the mirror.

Her long hair is down and hangs in long chocolate waves that frame her face which throws off her appearance. Her large blue eyes look tired and worn. In fact all of her features look tired. Sure she has only been here a few days, but stress was keeping her up at night. (That and homework). Korra raises her fist at her reflection, but refrains from punching the glass.

She gathers her hair in her hands, letting the front hair stay. She pulls it back in her fist to the top of her head. Suddenly she looks familiar. "Ahhh…There you are Korra." She whispers.

The bathroom door flies open and a group of girls file in. Korra quickly drops her hair before they can see and bolts from the bathroom.

* * *

"Mako, can I talk to you?" Asami asks pulling Mako aside to an empty dead-end bank of lockers.

"Er…Sure…?" He says questionably. He evaluates Asami's expression. She doesn't look upset, just annoyed.

Asami inhales. "Alright, what is your deal with Yuke?" She asks perching her hands on her hips.

Mako arcs an eyebrow. "What about her?" He asks. She really is the last person he wants to talk about, but he is just grateful it isn't about something else.

Asami frowns. "You know what I'm talking about Mako. Why are you being so rude to her? She just moved here. She must be going through a hard time."

Mako groans. "We know nothing of her Asami." Mako argues softly.

"That may be so but I can read people easily. She isn't happy here. And you being a jerk to her isn't helping." Asami protests.

"I'm sorry ok? I'm just stressed." Apologizing not looking to fight with his girlfriend over Yuke.

"Don't apologize to me. But try to be nicer ok?" Asami asks with a sweet like candy smile.

Mako pouts. "Please…For me?" She begs seductively. She draws up closely, her lips millimeters from Mako's. She teases his with a crooked grin.

Mako rolls his eyes, not finding her teasing fair. "Fine!" He gives in.

"Thank you Mako!" She presses her lips to his quickly before darting off to class.

* * *

The last class of the day came around a little too fast for Korra's liking. As soon as she walks in the door her eyes fall on Mako, the sun bathing the room in a iridescent light. The red scarf draped around his neck seems brighter, but his tawny eyes seem tired. She huffs as she takes a seat next to his rigid figure. As soon as the bell sounds the teacher begins the lesson. Korra this time around, decides to pay attention.

The conversation he had with Asami echoes in his head. _Try to be nicer ok? Please…For me? _ Asami's voice asks sweetly in his mind. He melts. _Only for you Asami._

Fifteen minutes later the lesson is taught, finished and the students are assigned an assignment to work on by themselves.

Korra works silently on her assignment, tuning out the noise that fills the class. Mako on the other hand is thinking about how he could possibly be nice to someone who has already driven him crazy in the first two days he met her. Not much you can say. He drops his pencil in his textbook.

"Hi." He chokes out quickly. Korra continues to work on her assignment as if she didn't hear him.

He tries again. Mako clears his throat. "Hey, Yuke."

Korra stiffens. She slowly looks up at Mako. "Are you talking to me?" She asks confused with her thumb pointed to her chest.

"Uh…Yeah you're Yuke right?" He asks with a glare.

_Nope, Korra. "_Er..Yes…" Korra replies raising her eyebrows.

_Be nice. _"So…How are you?" He asks squeakily.

Korra slams her pencil down. "How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much is your bet worth and who are you betting with?" Korra asks accusingly.

Mako flinches. "What? I'm not betting anyone!" Mako objects .

Korra narrows her eyes. "Then why are you being nice to me?" She demands.

"Because that is what I'm trying to do! Be nice!" Mako explains offended.

"Why?" She seethes glaring into those molten fiery eyes.

"Why not? There is no bet, and no one is paying me! I'm trying to be nice ok?" Mako explains slightly softening his expression.

"Oh…Uh..ok." Korra stammers than awkwardly picks up her pencil and stares down at her textbook pretending to read it.

"So how are you?" Mako asks once more hoping for an answer.

"Fine." She answers simply.

Mako mentally groans. _What is with this girl? _"Look Yuke, I know we had a rough start-" Mako starts but Korra cuts him off.

"Can we just start over?" Korra asks.

Mako grins. "Sure."

Korra straightens up and turns in her seat to face Mako. _Oh my! He is handsome!_ Korra extends her hand. _Hi, I'm Korra. _"Hi, I'm Yuke Shen of Ba Sing Se."

Mako takes her hand, and as soon as their skin makes contact, a bolt of electricity shoots through his arm to his chest, making him feel warm. **(A/N:I know I'm cliché ;D)** Mako snatches his hand away and looks up at her with wide eyes. _Did she feel that too?_ "M-Mako of Republic City." He chokes out.

Korra smiles small. "Nice to meet you Mako."

"Likewise."

Korra couldn't help but feel confused from Mako's sudden outburst of kindness, but at the same time she is relieved that he is trying not to be a first class jerkbender. They don't talk anymore but instead they continue to work on their assignments until the end bell rings.

_See that wasn't so hard._ Asami's voice pipes in Mako's head. He rolls his eyes.

* * *

**So the Fire Ferrets are no more, Korra is a wreck, and people really are starting to believe Korra is dead. I bet you are all dying to know what happens next. Only one person knows... I will NO LONGER be asking for designated amount of reviews before updating. But reviews make me a happy person, and inspire me further. ;) I appreciate all of the suggestions for my story and I have taken them to heart. I have already planned my story and plot out but if I can, I will try to incorporated your ideas if you left me any. :) Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will be the tour of the city, and something else that will be pretty jaw dropping.**

**Review please!**

**Oh BTW: I will be leaving on Vacation for 5 DAYS I will have my laptop, but I share with my mom and she loves her bingo. Long story short I will be enjoying my vacation internet free! So I will not be updating any of my stories this week. But as soon as I get back I will be writing like crazy! I PROMISE! Thank you so much for the reviews. Let me know what you think.**

**~Megan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright since most of my reviewers don't have accounts on here so I will be answering your questions right here. If you didn't leave me a question or review, feel free to skip my authors note and continue on to the story**

**BTW: YOUR REVIEWS WE'RE AMAZING! I was in the gift shop of my hotel when I received the e mail alerts for new reviews on my phone and when I read them…I was squealing…In short I made a scene and embarrassed myself. ALL for you guys!**

**Okay so let's answer these reviews shall we?**

**M.M.: I will stick to my word. In fact I was working on the new chapter just last night and outlining it in the car on my way to the lake. Don't go crazy! Thank you SOOO much for your compliments! They make me so happy! It warms my heart to know that people enjoy my writing. So thank you. I agree. High School is hard. And I'm trying my best to make Korra's struggles and pressures apparent so the reader can feel her emotions. I assure you Avatar Korra will rise again. ;) Your review was so beautiful and heart felt. Thank you! **

**Aly:** **Haha! Yeah I wrote that part off of personal experience. Meelo reminds me of my older brother. My brother did stuff like that to me when I was younger. And yes _MAYBE_ Mako isn't so much of a jerk *wink* *wink* And oh thanks. I had no idea I was using that reference, but now I know so thanks. I learn a lot from my reviewers! Hope to see more of your reviews soon. ****J**

**Gin: Thanks for your review! Trust me Korra will get all the boy trouble in the world, ;) And well I'm back! HELLO THERE! Enjoy the chapter Gin! ****J**

**Selina: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And that's a good shipping name. I shall ship it. ;) Gotta love Asami. Oh you won't be disappointed on the tour. I hope I do a good job. Again thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again soon.**

**Jay: I'm glad you survived the wait. Sorry about the wait. I did enjoy my vacation. It was super relaxing to walk along the beach and have my toes in the sand. I went to Lake Tahoe and my GOD WAS IT BEAUTIFUL! I was sickly inspired by the scenery. This chapter has some of the scenery that I experienced. It was all so relaxing and now I feel revitalized and ready to jump back into my writing. Thank you for your AMAZING review! I loved reading it. Thank youuuu! ;)**

**Mel: Mako is a hot head. Well I'm glad to say your wait is over! ;) And yeah someone needs to notice the distress of our incognito Avatar right? ;) You make an excellent point. Korra has been around a lot of old people and finding a friend in Asami is what she needs. And you picked up on something that I didn't notice. I guess history is repeating its self. I love how I learn more from my readers than my research. Thank you. ;)**

**Charlie: Oh good ole Charlie. YOUR review. YOUR review is something special. YOUR review is what made my night. YOUR review was perfect. I will gladly answer your questions. So firstly, I came up with the name Yuke Shen when I was doing my research for this story. I was browsing possible names I could use and I saw the name "Yuke" and I fell in love with it. I could honestly place that name with Korra's face. And "Shen" well it was just a sur name I saw and I thought it went well with Yuke. Why do you ask? Do you like it?:) Okay so as goes your second question I really couldn't come up with a better disguise for Korra except letting her hair down and stuff. :/ Uhhh… Do you have any suggestions? I would love to hear them. And your review is so incredibly special to me because in all honestly I never thought about the title "Cerulean" in the way you did. I never thought about it that way and it made me incredibly happy and amazed you picked up on that. I was smiling so widely you have no idea. I know I am holding you up from the story. Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for your review! You made me a happy person! I wish I could make this longer but next time come off guest and I will greatly write you a novel sized reply. Deal? Okay Charlie thank you lots! Enjoy the chapter. ;)**

**Sammy: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I DODN'T GET THIS UP ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! I was writing this chapter just for you and I was dedicated to finishing it but I was kicked off the laptop! I AM SOOO SORRY! But Happy belated birthday! I hope your day was amazing and full of joy! I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Enjoy okay Sammy?**

**Remy:****Firstly I love your name! Secondly Thanks! I like that I can expand Senna and Korra's relationship! I think they have a strong bond. And oh boy does Asami not know. And Bolin….He will be Bolin. ;) Well I'm glad you are looking forward to more of my story! I look forward to writing more for you. Enjoy. ****J**

**Izey: Thanks! I will keep in touch! ****J And yes Mako really should listen to Asami! Silly boy. ;)**

**Quinn: I have plans for the Fire Ferrets. It is super important Korra stays a non-bender. ****J But don't worry. The fire ferrets will get there waterbender. It may not be Korra but the waterbender will play an important roll in this story. Thanks! I had an AMAZING time on my vacation! It is good to be back! Hope to see another one of your amazing reviews soon.**

** If I missed a reply to one of your review, let me know. ****J Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra Belongs to Bryke. This story is for entertaining purposes only. I own nothing. But the plot of this Fan fiction Cerulean belongs to SoulLikeABird.**

* * *

It is the kind of morning that the low sun glitters down on the crystal waters that creates a shimmering path on the waves. The smog had rolled away in the nights wind making the air crisp and inviting. The shore line rises and falls in peaceful surfs as sail boats, ferries, and shipment boats drift along the waves. Seagulls and other assortment of birds soar over the water while they chirp with out-stretched wings. The city was almost quiet from where Korra stands on the rocky cliffs of green grass. Her naked legs are hugged to her chest with her chin resting on her knees. It's early and the sun is hovering just above the horizon and the moon is still vaguely visible. The breeze is mild and the air is hot and humid. In summary: the perfect weather for swimming.

Korra jumps to her feet and readjusts her shorts before backing up. With a small smile Korra breaks into a sprint, the flat of her feet padding against soft but itchy grass. She watches in anticipation at the end of the cliff nears, and adrenaline pumps through her like a dangerous drug. She takes one last breath before her foot pushes off the end of the rocks and pitches herself into the air and off the cliff. She curls her body in as it flips over and slices through the air. As she nears the water the stretches out her body until it is straight with her hands out in front of her. She plunges into the cold water.

The water is a little less than freezing but none the less feels good on her tough, hot skin. She instantly adjusts to it. Her eyes burn from the salt as she opens them and looks around at her surroundings. Fish of every color surrounds her and Korra stares in awe and follows them as they scurry away.

_It isn't like this back home._

In the South Pole glaciers are the skyscrapers, and the moon is the sun. It is always cold. It is like the sun isn't there. There are no trees and no traces of growing nature. Just white. The snow is ferocious and getting caught in a blizzard is like walking through your own personal frosty death. The water is freezing and just dipping your foot in is agonizing and numbing. In the South Pole there are no skyscrapers, Sato mobiles, fancy restaurants, and warm beaches. The South Pole is a frosty winter land of white. And Korra misses it. This bustling metropolis of lights is no home of Korra's.

After a while of being submerged Korra's lungs begin to hurt for air. She kicks her feet and uses a bit of waterbending to thrust herself to the surface. As the breaks the exterior she gasps for air, taking it in greedily. She bobs in the water as waves push her up. Korra swims around for what seems like hours before Tenzin appears at the shore and calls out to Korra in Yuke's name.

Korra spins around in the water and faces Tenzin from the far away shore of the island. She raises an eyebrow questioning herself mentally as to why he would use her fake name. Korra smiles and waves. "You need something Tenzin?" She calls taking in a mouthful of salt water in the process. She immediately spits out the bitter water with a gag.

Tenzin yells out to her but Korra cannot hear. She rolls her eyes. "Can you speak up Shifu? I can't hear you!"

Tenzin raises his voice to a boom. "You have a guest Yuke!" He screams.

Korra goes stiff. _Crap! Bolin! _"Uh…Yeah be there in a minute!" Korra calls with a wave. She sinks back into the clear waters and propels herself quickly to the shore. She runs up the sand, the water level sinking as she runs up to Tenzin "What's with calling me Yuke? We're on the island." Korra asks dripping wet.

"Your friend is in the courtyard." Tenzin informs then walks away.

"Oh…" She sighs then runs up into the courtyard where she sees Bolin waiting for her with his back turned.

Korra smiles warmly and throws her matted ponytail over her shoulder. "Morning Bo!"

Bolin spins around at her voice and his breath hitches as his eyes fall on the very wet Yuke Shen. The sun ricochets off her russet skin in a wet glow. Her long chocolate hair drips down her spine, held together in a wet pony tail. Her large eyes hold pools of blue the color of the sea. Her smile glints with an iridescent spark. Her Grey tank top is ridden up over her navel and the fabric clings tightly to her curves. To Bolin, she is a sight to behold. An eerily familiar beauty. A fallen angel. Not exactly.

He fights to keep his eyes from looking at her body. He keeps his eyes locked on her eyes. He refrains from letting his jaw fall open. "H-hi Yuke." He stammers with a smile.

Korra laughs lightly. He likes her laugh. It's an infectious symphony. "Hey. Let me go change real quick. I will meet you down by the docks?" She asks pointing to the direction of the docks. Bolin nods slowly, still stunned by her beauty.

"Ok. Give me a few minutes." Korra bounds off to her chamber slams the door. She digs through her fresh new wardrobe she bought with Pema last night. She settles on a loose ivory tank and a pair of tight blue jeans. She pulls on a pair of black socks and grey converse. She yanks a brush through her matted, tangled hair before drying it with a towel. Then grabs her cell from her nightstand and stuffs it in her pocket. She takes one last look in the mirror before sprinting out the door. She runs through the courtyard but is stopped by Tenzin before she can reach the steps.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks with a hard expression.

Korra skids to a stop and shrugs shrug. "Uhh…Out with friends?"

Tenzin shakes his head. "Out with friends? You do realize you have training this afternoon-" Korra cuts him off.

"Please Tenzin! Just this once? I promise to be back before dinner! Please! My friend is gonna show me around the city! Please!" Korra begs bouncing up and down on her heels. She pouts.

Tenzin looks down at her large blue eyes and pulled down lip. He has to admit it's adorable. His hard expression breaks. "Fine. But be back by night fall. No later. And be ready for a longer training session tomorrow."

Korra squeals. She throws herself at Tenzin. "Thank you!" She sings happily before releasing him and skipping down to the docks. She Jogs down the wooden boards and sees Bolin waiting for her on the dock next to a ferry. He smiles at her as she nears. "Hey." He greets with a charming smile.

"Hey again Bolin." She says running a hand through her damp hair.

Bolin gestures to the boat. "After you?"

Korra easily steps onto the boat. "Thanks."

The ferry ride is short and full of small chat and laughs. "So what do you have planned for us?" Korra asks curious and excited to see the vast city.

"Well I think we're just playing it by ear." He answers .

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Korra smirks as her hair whips in the salty air. She growls frustrated as she tucks some of it behind her ear.

Bolin watches her wavy chocolate locks dance gracefully in the breeze. "You have pretty hair." He blurts before he can think. His eyes widen and a red hue stains his cheeks.

Korra goes stiff but she edges into a smile. "Thanks." She retorts huffing a lock from her face.

"You're welcome." He says looking down at his brown Vans.

The rest of the ride is awkwardly quiet. When they dock they both step off and Korra looks up at the city before her. It is safe to say she is antsy now. She has only seen a glimpse of the city walking home from school each day, but she is curious to see what wonders this world holds. She can't help up rock back and forth on the balls of her feet as she looks up at the skyscrapers that stand as impossible giants before her. People in suits, dresses, and jeans or tee-shirts walk the sidewalks and cross the streets. Everyone looks so busy, so…normal.

Korra grabs Bolin's hand and pulls him along and she stares in marvel at the different sights. "What are you gonna show me first?" She asks bouncing up and down.

Bolin chuckles at her excitement. "Well City Hall is just a block away and-" Before he can finish Korra yanks him left add she breaks into a fast walk down the sidewalk. "Well let's go!" She exclaims.

Bolin directs the way to City Hall, ducking past civilians and stopping to look and Billboards and street performers. Korra watches in awe and dismay as a young boy performs using firebending. The boy shapes his fire into the form of a dragon and moves his arms around in an exotic dance that makes the flamed dragon twirl around his feet and abdomen. Korra gets surrounded by a crowd as they watch the young talented firebender. The red flame dances in her eye in a soft twinkle. She misses her bending and the free will to use it anytime. She might as well not be able to bend at all. Korra can, Yuke Shen can't.

Korra sighs sadly as she grabs Bolin's arm and pulls him and herself through the small crowd.

"Is everything alright Yuke?" Bolin asks taking notice that her smile is gone.

Korra sighs and forces a small smirk. "Yeah. I'm fine." She lies swiftly. They continue in silence as they continue down the sidewalk.

Korra gasps as it comes up to view from the distance. "Wow…" she breathes with wide eyes. The building itself is a huge four dimensional walls of white brick. On the roof lies a dazzling dome of green glass with an intricate design etched carefully in the glass. The building has four corner towers that look over the small quad that leads to the entrance.

"Cool huh? This is City Hall. This is where they hold conferences, and gatherings and politician stuff that most people my age don't care for." Bolin explains with hands on his hips.

_Yeah well I am forced to have to be interested in this kind of stuff._ Korra thinks smugly. She has never attended a Council meeting but she wonders what it is like. Deep inside she wants to attend one. "It's pretty cool." Korra says looking up at the building and its large wood doors. "Can we go inside?"

"No. It's pretty much cut off to the public unless there is a meeting or something. Sorry Yuke."

Korra shrugs. "No it's fine. Where next?"

"The Police Headquarters is just down the street." Bolin motions.

Korra smiles. "I like the sound of that! Lets go!" They walk together about a block before a ginormous grey building comes into view. Korra looks up at it and instantly see the statue of a familiar women. "Hmm…So that's Toph Beifong?" Korra asks holding her chin.

Bolin nods. "The one and only. She's the best Earthbender to ever walk this earth. Anywho, this is where Metal Bending officers do their thing, or if you want to file a crime or what not. This is also a jail. You don't want to end up here. You will have to deal with Chief Lin Beifong, and you don't want to cross the chief's path."

_Oh I have a feeling sooner or later I will. _"Chief Lin Beifong? Is he related to Toph Beifong?"

"The he is a she. And yes she is. Lin is her one and only daughter." Bolin corrects.

"Right." _I kinda want to meet her. I bet she is just as tough as her mother._ Korra finds herself gazing up into the statues unmoving eyes.

She blinks and she is surrounded by forest and soggy moss. A rich laughter comes from beside her. She looks down to see a little girl with black tied back hair and pale eyes. She is laughing along with the girl. But it isn't Korra's laughter. It is the laughter of a young boy. "Good one Twinkle Toes!" The girl exclaims holding her side. _Twinkle Toes?_

"Yuke?" A voice asks and Korra is jolted from the forest and back to Republic City. Bolin raises an eyebrow as Korra shakes her head and bats her eyelashes and tears her eyes from the statue. "Huh?" She asks slowly sinking back to reality.

"You alright? You had a blank look on your face." Bolin asks worriedly.

Korra smiles and nods. "Yeah sorry. I was lost in thought." She lies as her head begins to throb. _What was that?_ Korra asks herself rubbing her temple. Bolin leads Korra away from the building. They stalk off the property as Korra thinks about the paled eyed girl.

The next stop was Central City Station. To Korra it was equally as amazing as the last building, but busier than the last two locations. Like everything else in the city it is made of stone. The main entrance is lit with large windows. But the building itself isn't what catches Korra's attention.

In the center of the property in front of the station itself stands a tall statue of Fire Lord Zuko with a burning orb of fire flickering in his smooth, dark marble palm.

Korra once met Fire Lord Zuko when she was younger. He came to visit her Master Katara and Korra was granted the honor to meet Zuko. She remembers his personality quiet well. He has a wise and warm personality. He is far from naïve and his stories from his youths are told with such detail and precision the young Avatar found herself living them in her dreams.

"You have heard of Fire Lord Zuko right?"

_Yeah, I have met him._ "Of course. He's a legend. Besides Aang of course." She says with a forced grin. She feels weird talking about Aang that way. She was once Aang.

"Yeah they are both pretty great. I don't think anyone can live up to them. They have done so much it's incredible!" Bolin exclaims.

A pang of guilt hits Korra and her smile drops like a ton of weights. "Right." _He's right;_ _I can never live up to them. Especially since people think the Avatar's dead. Perfect._ Korra pushes her smile once more and blinks away tears.

"So this is where you catch a train. They will bring you anywhere in the city. It's pretty cool. But not as many people use it. Cars are pretty big in the city. Trust me when I say Mr. Hiroshi Sato uses his money as fire wood." Bolin exaggerates.

Korra laughs lightly at his joke. "I bet. His cars are everywhere!"

"Yeah but he is a pretty cool dude!"

"So where next?" Asks as she pulls on her hair.

"Downtown." He answers with a sly smile. "But first, are you hungry?" Bolin asks.

As if on cue Korra's stomach rumbles loudly in a hollow growl. "Starved." She answers with a small smile.

"Great! I know this great place! You're water tribe right?"

Korra raises an eyebrow and gestures to her tanned skin then her eyes. "What gave it away?" She asks sarcastically.

Bolin rolls his eyes. "C'mon." He grabs her arms and pulls her a few blocks before they reach a restaurant with a large blue neon sign that reads "Narooks"

"You will love it. Their noodles are amazing! Best in the city!" He sings throwing his hands in the air.

"I will be the judge of that." She chuckles. She eyes the front design of the restraint. _Beautiful._ She thinks as she takes in the Chinese like architecture. Bolin leads her inside. Korra jaw falls open. _This place is nice._ The walls are tan and draped in paintings and different little adorations. The booths are green leather with small wood tables set with paper menus. And best of all, to Korra it had that home vibe. Everything in there is from the Water Nation.

"Morning Narook." Bolin waves to a man with short black hair, faded blue eyes and rough tan skin that stands behind the counter. The man smiles back. "Hey Bolin. Good to see your hungry face this morning." The man greets then switches his gaze to Korra who awkwardly looks back at Narook. "Who is your friend?" He asks.

Korra steps forward and extends her hand. "I'm Yuke Shen. Nice to meet you Mr. Narook. Nice joint you got here."

Narook returns the smile and takes her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too Yuke. Thank you. Just wait till you try the food. Let's get you two a seat." He leads the two teens to a booth that sits against a wall. Korra slides into the booth and Bolin slides in across from her. Korra lifts up the menu and browses its contents. "So what is good here?" Korra asks Bolin peeking over her menu.

"All of it. But I think you should try the Seaweed noodles. They are the best. Two seaweed Noodles please Narook." Bolin requests up to Narook. Narook claps his hands once. "Coming right up." He stalks away and disappears behind a door which Korra guesses is the kitchen.

Korra twiddles her thumbs in her laps as Bolin watches her bite at her lip. "So…Yuke… Can I learn more about you?" He asks politely.

Korra looks up at Bolin and shrugs. "Sure…" _But none of it will be the truth._ "What do you want to know?"

Bolin purses his lips as he thinks about the many questions he has for Yuke. "So you're from Ba Sing Se?"

Korra nods. _Nope._ "That's correct."

"We're you born there?"

_No. _"Yeah."

"Your parents are watertribe?"

"Yes." _Finally. The truth._

"What do they do?" He asks taking a sip of ice water.

_Uhhh…C'mon…What do they do? Tenzin didn't prepare me for this. _"They..uhh..My mom stays home and my dad is a factory worker." She lies quickly.

"That's cool. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." _You really do ask a lot of questions._

"And you can't bend?"

_Oh…I can bend. If only you knew. _"No…"

"Can your parents?"

"Yes."

"Well that's unlucky."

_No. What's unlucky is almost being killed and forced to move across the world where your whole life becomes a complete lie. _"I've been told. I guess you can consider me the runt of the litter." She giggles to lighten the mood.

"You have brothers or sisters?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I'm an only child." She answers tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you just said you are the runt of the litter-"

"I was being metaphorical, Bolin." Korra says cocking her head.

"Oh. Oops." He bites the inside of his cheek nervously. "So can you tell me why you moved from Ba Sing Se?" He asks appealingly curious.

Korra's expression drops as that horrific memory of a gunshot that changed everything plays off in her head. She winces. "It's complicated…" She murmurs with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I did-" Korra cuts him off.

"No it's fine. We will get there when we get there ok?" She asks with a minor smile.

"Sounds good to me."

Narook walks up to the table and sets a bowl of steamy green noodles in front of Korra. The smell of salt fills her nostrils in a delightful and familiar scent. Narook drops a set of chopsticks and gives Bolin his noodles. "Enjoy." Narook bows before stalking off.

Korra doesn't waste time to dig in. She breaks the chop sticks apart and shovels the warm noodles greedily into her awaiting mouth. She moans to the taste of the salty but sweet noodles that slide easily down her throat. _A taste of home._ "Mmmm…This is delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed water tribe grub!" She exclaims with bulging cheeks full of noodles.

"I told you, Narook's is the best in the city!" Bolin states before taking a slurp of his noodles.

Korra swallows her bite. "There is no arguing that!" She takes another bite but a girl with long raven hair wearing a red, sheer ruffle blouse with butterfly sleeves, pair of black flats and grey ripped jeans walks in the restaurant. Beside her a handsome man wearing a tan tee shirt, black converse dark faded jeans and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Asami immediately sees Korra and waves excitedly. Korra smiles and returns the wave. Asami grabs Mako's hand and strides over to Korra and Bolin. "Hey Yuke, Bolin!" She exclaims with a perfect white little smile. Mako just smirks his light eyes boring into pools of cerulean.

"Hey Asami, and Mako!" Boiln greets. Mako turns to Bolin and smiles.

"May we join you?" Asami asks flipping her curly back locks over her shoulder.

Korra slides over more to Make room. "Of course."

Asami slides in next to Korra and Mako next to Bolin. "So how do you like the city so far Yuke?" Asami asks with her head turned to Korra.

"It's great! It's so beautiful! I don't think I can ever get enough!" Korra beams taking another slurp of her noodles.

Asami giggles. "I'm glad you liked it. Have you stopped by Future Industries yet?" She asks.

"Not yet. But I'm sure Bolin will take me." Korra says through her mouthful of food. Korra looks over to Mako who is scowling down at his menu. He is still as hansome as ever with his strong features, and those deep molten eyes that are like puddles of fire. And then the red scarf that he has worn everyday wrapped around his toned neck. She swallows her noodles. "You're awfully quiet." Korra points out with a grin. She tires her best to sound casual.

Bolin throws an arm over Mako's shoulder and pulls him to his shoulder. "Mako isn't really a morning person." Bolin informs.

"I've noticed. You alright Hot shot?" Korra asks.

"Fine," He answers bleakly while pushing away from Bolin. Korra purses her lips and goes back to shoveling noodles.

"He really isn't a morning person." Bolin adds with an eye roll.

Asami and Mako order their food and they all eat as they talk. No more questions we're thrown at Korra and they all have a good time. Except Mako who keeps to himself the whole time. They pay for their food, leave a tip and exit Narooks.

Asami grabs onto Mako's arms and a twinge of jealousy pulses through Korra. She looks away. "If you guys wouldn't mind could Mako and I tag along for the rest of your tour? Our morning has been kind of slow." Asami asks amiably.

"Of course. We we're just heading downtown." Bolin chirps.

"Great!" Asami exclaims.

Korra begins walking down the sidewalk away from Narooks. Mako, Bolin, and Asami fall into step with her.

Downtown was better than she could have imagined. It was a bit rustic compared to the rest of the city, but none the less glamorous. Little shops and vendors, and stands line the crowded streets. Elevated railroad tracks cuts through the middle of the cobblestoned street. The road is busy with cars and civilians. In the air are police helicopters.

"This place is cool!" Korra exclaims scurrying over to the different stands that serve food, or make crafts and jewelry. Asami walks up next to her as Korra lifts up a shiny blue beaded bracelet. Mako stands behind Asami. "Pretty huh? Downtown Republic City is like the mall of this city. People from all over gather here to sell their goods. On a good day you can find the best deals." Asami explains. Korra drops the bracelet. Bolin approaches and stops on Korra's other side.

"But there is also a lot of crime in this side of the city. Hence all the police copters you see flying around here." Bolin adds pointing up to the buzzing sky. Korra looks up and sees four helicopters circling the sky.

"What kind of crime?" Korra asks with an arched eyebrow.

Bolin inches in closer to Korra's ear. "The Triple Threat Triad." He whispers.

Korra pulls back confused. "The Triple Threat Triad?"

"Shhhh!" Bolin hushes then motions Korra to come closer. "Yes. They are some pretty nasty dudes. If you ever come across them I would advise you to run." Bolin whispers carefully.

Korra looks over to Asami who is nodding in agreement then back at Bolin. _Run? HA! _"I think I could take them!" Korra smirks cracking her knuckles. They begin to walk through all the people and past the shops and vendors.

"What makes you think that?" Mako asks with his arms folded over his chest. He smirks. _She seems a little sure of herself._

_ Cause I'm the Avatar dummy! _"I guess you can say I have been around the bush a couple times." Korra grins slyly. _Ha! That's an understatement!_

"Right…" Mako says rolling his eyes with a frown.

"So what's so bad about these criminals anyway?" Korra asks un-intimidated.

Mako snorts. Asami frowns. "Well they specialize in burglary…They are also quite capable of murder and other things…" She explains sadly.

"Oh… Why haven't they been stopped?" Korra asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Because most of them are in disguise and walk around just like everyone else. It's messed up really. Some of them have been caught but their still out there." Bolin answers.

Korra can't help but feel like she can relate. _I'm still here. I wish you knew._ "Can we change the subject?" Korra asks biting her lip.

Asami nods. "Yeah. Hey! It's my father's factory!" Asami exclaims pointing in the distance at a very large factory.

As they approach the factory Korra looks around at the lots at all the cars. There all so divine and…expensive looking…

Asami leads the way into the factory. They travel up flights of stairs through a burgundy carpeted hallway and through double doors that lead into a dimly lit office adorned in tall cherry wood bookshelves, large organized wood desk, with a golden name plate: Hiroshi Sato. A man with a thick, chunky build dressed in a black suit and red tie sits behind the desk with a cheery smile. His eyes are dark and a thick black mustache sits on his upper lip.

Asami runs behind the desk and hugs the man and kisses his temple. "Hi dad!" She greets. Hiroshi smiles and pats Asami's hand. "Hello Asami!"

"Hello !" Bolin greets walking up to the desk and shaking Hiroshi's hand. Mako does the same. "Good afternoon boys."

Korra stands awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heel s she looks down at her converse. She feels like she is in the presence of royalty.

Hiroshi glances at Korra and smiles. "Who is this young girl Asami?" Hiroshi asks signaling to Korra. Korra stops her fidgeting and goes still.

"Dad this is my new friend Yuke Shen. She just moved here from Ba Sing Se." Asami informs. Hiroshi reaches his hand out. Korra steps forward and takes his rough hand and shakes it. "Hello Miss Shen." He greets warmly. Korra nods.

"Hello Mr. Sato. It's an honor to meet you." She says confidently.

"Please, call me Hiroshi Miss Shen."

"Well it is an honor Hiroshi."

"Pleasures mine. Now what brings you kids to my factory?" Hiroshi asks.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi dad. Also we are showing Yuke around the city." Asami explains leaning her hand against her father's chair.

"Ahh..Are you? Well welcome to Future Industries Miss. Shen. Would you like a tour?"

Korra bounces with excitement. "Would I? That would be incredible! Thanks!"

Hiroshi chuckles lowly. "Of course. Let me just make a phone call. I will meet you kids out in the production line." He nods at Asami. Asami leads them out and down to the production line. Korra watches the workers put together the cars quickly as the cars roll on a mechanic rail. Sounds of welding metal and drills fill the air. It is all so new to Korra and she finds herself extremely interested.

"This is awesome!" Korra croons ecstatically.

"Isn't it? We produce over fifty new cars ready for shipment a day." Asami explains perching her hands on her hips.

"Wow that is a lot of cars!" Korra murmurs.

"It is. Have you ever driven a Sato Mobile?" Asami asks.

Korra shakes her head. "No. I have never learned."

"Hmm…Well you should go out for your license." Bolin says.

Korra shrugs. "I don't think Council Men Tenzin would like that. My parents as well." _All I know how to drive is a polar bear dog._

"That sucks." Bolin says. Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah…I know…" _I would rather ride Naga then a Sato Mobile._

Hiroshi comes down from his office and begins the tour of his vast factory. He shows Korra the modeling room where the latest additions and original Sato Mobiles are displayed. Then he shows them the drawing room where plans and blueprints are written out. After the tour is finished Hiroshi sees Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Korra out.

"Thank you so much for the tour Hiroshi. It was wonderful." Korra shakes Hiroshi's hand with a polite smile.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Hope to see you again soon Miss. Shen." Korra nods an agreement then quickly bows. Asami kisses her father's cheek, and Mako and Bolin shake his hand. They all exit the factory, Korra lagging behind catching last glimpses at the factory and the cars in the lot.

A loud piercing honk rings out. "_Yuke_!" A deep voice screams. "_Watch out!_"

The rest happens in slow motion to Korra. She spins around on her heel of her shoe to the sound of the car horn. She gasps as a silver Sato Mobile zooms toward her showing no signs of stopping. She freezes in fear as the headlights catch her irises. Her breath stops. _This is it. The Avatar really is going to die now; brought down by a car._ Korra thinks as the car gets closer and closer to her. She cowers down in a crouch and prepares for the impact that will end her short life. She squeezes her eyes shut.

But the impact never comes.

She hears a sickening crunch of metal and small pieces of rock bouncing off her arms and shoulders.

"Yuke!" Asami shouts.

Korra slowly opens her eyes and looks up. She gasps and falls back on her behind. A giant wall of earth that wasn't there before stands thickly. A wall that stopped the Sato Mobile from ramming into her and inevitably killing the Avatar. A wall that Korra had created. Her heat combusts in her chest. _Did I do that? Oh no…_ Korra's head snaps up to see Asami, Bolin and Mako gaping at her. She snaps her vision back to the wall of earth. Without missing a beat she jumps to her shaken feet. "I-I have to g-go…" Korra stammers before breaking into a sprint. But as she passes Mako he reaches out and grabs her arm with concern.

He stares down at the shaking girl who has tears in her eyes. "Yuke are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine." She answers in a whisper before ripping away from his grip and running away. "Yuke!" He calls after her but she is already gone and running.

Her feet hit against the concrete hard and after a while it begins to hurt. Her breath runs short and her chest feels as if it is about to explode but she doesn't stop. She keeps running, her hair whipping back and tangling in the violent gusts.

_That didn't just happen. I didn't just earthbend. Please no!_

She sprints past the shoppers downtown, through Central City Station without stopping for air. She runs as if she is being chased. Her running draws attention to herself and people try to stop her to see what is wrong but she ignores them, still in shock. She finally reaches the bay. The sun still high in the sky.

Korra sprints down the pier and slows to a walk as she boards the ferry. She collapses against a bench and buriers her flushed face in her hands as she gasps for air that seems nonexistent. Her throat aches for water and her legs quiver and shake.

She coaxes herself to breathe but fails as her tongue runs dry.

Everything is so jumbled in her head. The car speeding towards her then the next second she is on the floor unharmed. That wall saved her. The wall she drew up using her earthbending. And she did it in front of a group of people. A watertribe girl earthbended.

_How am I supposed to lie about that?_

_You deny it._

* * *

When she arrives back at the island she acts as if nothing happened. If she told Tenzin what happened she would probably be moved from the city. Her best bet now? Keep it on the down low.

"Back so soon?" Tenzin asks Korra as she collapses at the dining table for lunch.

Korra guzzles her water insatiably; trying to moisten her dry mouth. She slams the cup down with a pant. "Yeah." She chokes.

Tenzin lifts the newspaper and scans it. "Did you have fun?" He asks scanning an article about a polotics.

"Yeah."

"Is everything ok?" Tenzin asks setting the paper down.

_No. _"Yeah." She says flatly.

"Can I get an answer with more than one syllable? "

"No…I'm going to go work on homework. Night Tenzin." Korra says getting up from her seat and dragging herself out of the dining room and back to her room.

She throws herself on the bed and for the millionth time screams into her pillow.

She turns herself over and turns on her clock radio. She hums along with the cheery song playing as she stares up at the white ceiling.

Her thoughts are still a tangled mess. _For someone who was moved to avoid a problem has a lot of problems._ Korra laughs at how ironic everything in her life seems to be. _Stupid Masked Man! You have ruined EVERYTHING._ Korra swears when she crosses his path, she will _destroy _him.

Korra sits up in her bed and reaches down for her backpack. She sets out her homework and begins working on her assignments while the music blares from the radio beside her.

It seems like hours on working on her homework before the radio cuts off mid-chorus to static and a female voice fades in. "We interrupt the regular broadcast to bring you some tragic news." The woman says, her tone sad. "The body of Avatar Korra was found this late afternoon at 2:34pm eastern time just outside the Sothern Watertribe that was once her home." The woman continues.

Korra feels her heart stop. Her breath hitches violently in her throat. _NO… _

"Autopsy shown that cause of death was a gunshot wound to her chest. A memorial service-" The broadcast isn't finished. The cord is ripped from the outlet and Korra heaves the radio at the wall furthest from her with a loud frustrated cry. It hits the wall in a loud crash, and the radio smashes to pieces.

Korra gasps at the demolished radio. She falls to her knees as a sob escapes her lips. She sags to the floor and curls up as tears stream down her cheek.

_"The Avatar is probably in one of the earth nations wailing as a new baby infant."_ Asami's voice says sadly in Korra's memory.

_I'm dead. Gone._

Korra lies for hours crying on the wood floor of her room; choking and trembling. Soon enough exhaustion takes over and her wet eyelids shut and her breathing evens. She falls into the black abyss of unconsciousness. Her last thought is of a gunshot.

* * *

**So now Avatar Korra is offically dead to the world, Korra eathbended to save her life, Bolin is falling had for the Avatar, we met Hiroshi, Korra saw most of the city and learned more about the Triple Threat Triad. (We will run into them later). So thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate it. My vacation was super rlaxing and I'm happy to be back to write for all of you. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews! I LOVE waking up and seeing them! They make my day and make me smile like an Idiot! I will see all of you soon! Hope you liked this chapter! Drop me a review on what you think. :)**

**Thanks a bunches!**

**~Megan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So most of this chapter was inspired by one of my lovely reviewers Charlie! His/her reviews. It helped a lot! Thanks! and if your reading this Charlie make an account on here. it will be so much easier to communicate with you! Please? Anywho I'm SOOOOOOO happy! Only 6 chapters in and I have 100 REVIEWS! That is AMAZING to me! Thank you so much for everyone's support! I'm glad you like my stories! I love writing for you guys so much! So I have to cut this author note short cause Its 2:30am in the morning and I need to get some sleep. :)) This chapter is VERY eventful! It will answer a lot of your questions and yeah...Just read an find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: A LOT OF THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER IS SOLELY FROM THE LEGEND OF KORRA! If it sounds familiar it belongs to them. This story is for entertaining purposes only! Only the Idea of the plot belongs to me. Any other characters that you don't recognize also belong to me.  
**

**Enjoy. :))**

***This chapter has been edited 8/5/12. New content has been added and apparent errors fixed***

* * *

The sun seemed a little dimmer and the air a little cooler. The clouds grey, dark and bundled up in the sky. Millions gather at the television screens and radios to hear their worst fears come true. Their one true hope is officially dead. The young girl is no longer missing. Their Avatar who could have save the benders from the man in the mask, the one and only being who could put an end to the war is now believed to be a baby infant with sparkling green eyes. A hopeless baby.

They could fill the oceans with all the tears being shed, they could create thunder with all the screams of frustration and defeat the nations of the world blare. They could kill the spirit world with all the abhorrence and battle. And there is no fighting back Every second a bender loses their bending. Every second another flow of chi is shattered. Every second another bender falls from their knees in an excruciating pain that paralyzes. Every second a bender is kidnapped from their homes. But every second a new bender is born. A new hope.

* * *

He is frustrated, angry, victorious but most of all confused. He sent out his best men to end the Avatar. They returned claiming triumphant but they brought back no body. Nothing as proof the Avatar met her demise. He is unsatisfied.

He stands back turned with his arms folded behind him. The room is dark with no windows. On the wall is a map. Red push pins pierce the locations. Several towns and large cities of the nations have been cleansed. Still he is untouched. Nothing is a threat to him. In his eyes, he is god, a new hope.

Equality shall be spread. Through violence, through peace. Anyway he chooses the same fate applies. He will be written in the History books. His picture printed on every newspaper. Every journalist will publish a story on him. He will plague the nightmares of children who wake up screaming for their mothers. He is the man who will change the world for the worst. He will cause all the fires, gun shots, anguish, and despondency. He is a man with an inevitable motive who has two faces, and a mask.

"Sir? Is everything all right?" One of the soldiers asks staring at the back of the man's cloaked head. The soldier tries his best not to quiver. The Masked Man voice is smooth but a frightening resonance to the ear.

The man bites down on his lip and slams his fist down on a table next to him. The wood beneath his fist weakens and the table's legs wobble. "Alright? You claim you killed the Avatar. You bring me no proof. The news casts claim she was missing. Now they say they found her body. Are you positive you Killed the Avatar?" He seethes angrily and confused. He is no fool. If she was killed like his soldiers claim, then how come her body went missing? They fled the scene as soon as the trigger was pulled and they heard the Avatar's screams. _Something doesn't click here._

"Yes Sir." His soldier answers evenly .

The man narrows his eyes. The phone on the table next to him rings. "Leave me!" He demands. His soldiers cringe and file out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. Sato, Why are you interrupting my evening?!"

* * *

Headlights flicker in the distance like dimly lit candles. But all around her is black. Just those two lights. They speed towards her; getting brighter and brighter. Soon her world is a blinding light. A car horn sounds and Korra ducks.

Dead Silence. The lights vanish, like a flame blown out.

Then there are screams. Millions of high pitched screams impale the silence. Her ear drums explode as she cries out from the pitch that fills her head and burns her eyes with tears. It feels like her skull is slowly deteriorating. She falls to her knees still holding her head that explodes in pain.

"_YOU FAILED." "-HER BODY FOUND." "HE WILL WIN."_

Korra screams till her lungs dry and shrivel out to dust. "_Please STOP!"_ Korra screeches through her teeth. _I'M SORRY!_

A gunshot sounds. The black materializes to Korra's room back at the compound. She hesitantly looks around at the familiar room. Her bed draped with furs, the dark wood floor, the cream walls, and the window above the bed she has spent countless nights staring at. The room is dimly lit and still smells the same; sweet flowers and jasmine. It's home.

Then there is blood pudding at her knees. Her eyes widen as her jeans soak red. She jumps to her feet and stumbles back from the puddle and falls against the wall.

Korra gasps. A Sentry with glittering green eyes suddenly is standing before her with his hand over his heart_. "I vowed to protect your life_." He whispers before another gunshot rings out, his chest is penetrated and blood spews. His eyes fade grey, and crumples to the floor dead.

Korra sobs and cries out as she watches the man pool in his blood.

"_I'm so sorry!"_

She awakes in a yelp with tears staining her cheeks. Darkness covers every corner of her room. Only a small light of the moon seeps in through her curtains. _It was only a dream._ She chants in her head over and over before she convinces herself it is over.

Every limb in her body aches dully and her muscles are stiff and tight under the hard wood floor she fell asleep on. Her hair hangs long in her face like a curtain. She soothes it back and her blurred vision falls on the destroyed radio she had chucked at the wall last night. Drying the face with the back of her hand she tries to hold back her sobs.

She clenches her fist and bites hard down on her lip till it hurts. She curls in on herself and lets the tears come freely.

She is terrified. The world is falling apart and she has no idea what could be happening right at this moment. She is fighting blindly. She knows nothing of her enemy except his power. One day she will have to face him. Few cheer her on while the rest mourn her. She is strong but all the weight she holds on her shoulders is great for only one teenager. _I'm alone._

Korra wishes for someone to hold her, a shoulder to cry into. A friend who knows the truth.

Crawling across the floor she pulls herself onto her bed and under the covers. Holding the pillow tightly to her chest, she cries silently until she runs dry and falls back into a dreamless black.

Her eyes flutter open to the sun's glow. A pillow under head ,sheets covering her body and a soft mattress under her back. Ripping the sheets from her body, she tiredly stumbles to the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Korra stares in the mirror. Thoughts swarm in her head as she stares into her own blue eyes. She cringes. _I look too much like her… _There is no dodging the impeccable resemblance Yuke Shen has to Avatar Korra. She sighs.

Korra pulls on her long locks of hair. She grabs a chuck of waves and holds it between her fingers. _I need a change. _She gathers her hair and pulls it back into a loose ponytail before washing her face and brushing her teeth. Taking one last glimpse of the non-existent Avatar in the mirror she flicks the light off and slogs her feet back to her chamber.

She exchanges her jeans for navy blue sweats, and pulls on a fresh tank top then heads down to the dining room. As she pushes the door open three familiar eyes meet hers. She gasps. She thinks about turning and running but she has already been seen.

_What are they doing here?_ She glances over to Tenzin then back at her guests. Korra forces a smile from the doorway. Asami, and Bolin stare up at her. Each has a different look in their eyes. _Where is Mako?_ Asami lets out a breath of relief as she jumps up from her seat and tackles Korra in a hug. "I am so sorry Yuke! Are you alright? Oh my spirits!" Asami asks as she hugs Korra tightly. Bolin rises from his seat and pates Korra lightly on her shoulder. "Yeah Yuke, you alright?" Bolin asks with his eyebrows pulled up in concern.

Korra grins. "I'm fine guys. Thank you." She lies.

Asami pulls back from the hug and nods with a smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're ok."

Tenzin clears his throat. "I'm sorry. Did something happen Yuke?" Tenzin asks.

Korra goes stiff. Asami opens her mouth to say something to Tenzin but Korra gives her the _Don't-tell-him-he-will-worry-_ look. "No Tenzin. Nothing happened." Korra says evenly.

"Can we talk Yuke?" Asami whispers. Korra's heart lurches into her throat. She nods then turns to Tenzin. "Can my friends and I have some privacy please?" Korra asks with puppy dog eyes. Tenzin shakes his head un-fazed.

"Anything you wish to say you can say it in front of me." Tenzin says sternly. Korra rolls her eyes.

"Follow me guys. We can talk somewhere else." Korra says glaring at Tenzin and leading Bolin and Asami out to the courtyard. The sun high and hot surrounded in flawless blue sky. Korra sits on a planter, Asami on a wooden bench beside the planter, and Bolin stands.

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" Korra asks trying to keep her voice calm and casual. Her palms sweat.

"We just wanted to make sure you are ok. That was a close call." Asami says.

"Yeah. You were almost Yuke road kill." Bolin adds. Korra cringes as she imagines all the bones in her body that could have snapped under the weight of the car if she hadn't saved herself.

"You we're lucky one of my father's workers used his earthbending to save you!" Asami explains.

Korra's heart skips a beat. "What?"

"Well I talked to my dad and he said one of his workers claimed to have earthbended up a wall to stop that car. Lucky he did."

_Yeah, lucky. _"Very lucky," Korra says quietly. _But I'm positive it was me…But someone else thinks they did it then I'm home free. I am very lucky. _"So do you know why that car was gonna ram me down?" Korra asks trying to hide a relieved smile.

"Well they investigated the car and the break was broken. The car had no way of stopping. The driver sends his deepest apologies." Asami explains.

"Oh." Korra sighs.

"You sure you're alright Yuke? You look a little pale." Bolin asks. Korra nods

_No. I'm not alright. _"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." Korra scratches her head.

"Well go get some sleep. I must be going. I have some errands to run. I will see you at school?" Asami says getting up from the bench. Korra nods.

"I should be going too. Mako and I have some waterbenders to audition." Bolin adds.

"You found waterbenders?" Korra asks with a smile.

"A few. I don't think any are good. I will keep you updated. Seeya Yuke." Bolin waves and he and Asami leave the island.

Korra sags in relief. _Thank you random earthbender guy who thinks he saved my life!_ Korra throws her fist in the air. "Thank the spirits."

* * *

Korra eyes half of an egg salad sandwich on her plate. Her stomach cramps and flips. Finally after several minutes of looking at it she pushes it away. "Not hungry again Korra?" Pema asks across the table sipping at her tea. Korra slowly shakes her head eyeing the sandwich in disgust.

"Korra you need to eat. It isn't healthy to have no food in your system." Tenzin says taking a bite of dumpling and easily chewing it.

"Daddy does Korra starve herself?" Ikki asks. Jinora nudges Ikki's stomach disapprovingly and Meelo giggles.

Korra grimaces. "I'm not starving myself. I just haven't been all that hungry lately." Korra protests. Food doesn't seem appetizing to her. Her stomach is still recovering from her nightmare.

"Dear did something happen?" Pema asks gingerly.

Korra shakes her head. "No. I just don't feel well."

"Just eat a little of your lunch and you may be excused." Tenzin deals.

Korra sighs and tentatively pulls the yellow plate towards her and lifts the sandwich to her lips. She takes a bite as the sweet taste makes home on her taste buds. Her throat closes up as her stomach convulses. Still she forces the food down with a sharp swallow. She takes a few more bites and a sip of juice before she is excused. Korra jumps up from her seat and brings her plate and empty cup to the kitchen. She dumps the remainder of her sandwich in the trash before using a sponge to clean her plate in the sink.

Pema strolls in holding her plate. Korra steps aside to make room for Pema and her bulging belly. Korra dries her plate and then helps Pema wash and dry the dishes.

Korra's mind drifts off. She recalls looking in the mirror this morning and seeing Avatar Korra. _She's dead._ She thinks setting a plate down. Goosebumps crawl over her skin. _It's official. The world thinks I'm dead._ She can't help but feel intensely guilty leaving the world without an Avatar. But she can't worry about that. She needs to focus on her training, school work and staying a secret. "Pema?" Korra asks as she runs a towel over a dripping cup.

Pema scrubs dried food from a plate with a sponge. "Yes dear?"

"Can you help me?" Korra asks setting down the dish she was drying.

Pema drops the sponge in the soapy water and turns to Korra. "Of course, what do you need?"

Korra sighs and drops her current dish gently on the counter and leans against the granite surface. "Well don't tell Tenzin but lately at school I have been told I look a lot like the Avatar. Do you think you can maybe help me improve my disguise?" She asks with an unsure smile.

"Sure I can. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we can cut my hair? Some kind of makeup. Something that will throw people off. I just can't look like Korra anymore." She says distressful, her voice cracking.

Pema frowns and rests a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Is this about improving your disguise or is this about something more?" Pema asks staring at the side of Korra's turned face. Korra turns to face Pema with tear glistened eyes.

"I guess a little bit of both." She admits sadly with a shrug. "Just everything has changed. I've had no say in any of the decisions made for me. I guess…" Korra sighs. A tear leaks out the corner of her right eye. " I would like a change that I can control."

Pema pulls Korra into a hug. Korra returns the hug resting her cheek on Pema's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that all this is happening so fast. But you have to remember no matter how hard you try to avoid it, you will always be Korra. You are so strong and I admire that about you I can't imagine how hard this is for you but I will be here for you a hundred percent of the way."

Korra weeps lightly into Pema's shoulder and Pema rubs comforting circles into Korra's back. "Thank you." Korra whispers. She really needed to hear that."

"Don't thank me. You're like a daughter to me and I hate to see you in such a bad state of mind."

"But still…Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Korra says. Pema runs a hand over Korra's hair.

"You're welcome."

Korra breaks the hug and smiles lightly. "But still my disguise sucks. So will you please help me?"

Pema smiles and nods. "Let's get started."

* * *

She can't help but cringe as Pema brings the shears to her hair in the mirror. "You sure you want to do this?" Pema asks seeing the way Korra stiffened.

_Suck it up Korra. It's just your hair! Yeah hair you've been growing out for three years. Stop! _She argues with herself before she hesitantly nods. "Yes." She breathes taking a deep breath.

"Alright…" Pema closes she shears on Korra's long silky locks. Korra whimpers as five inches of her hair falls to her feet. _My hair… Stop acting like a girl! It will grow back! _ Pema works around her hair cutting and shaping. When she is done Korra's thick hair that once hung down to her mid spine is now thinned, and rests on the blades of her shoulders. Her bangs trimmed and brushed to the right barley grazing her eyelashes. "Do you like it?" Pema asks setting down the small silver shears on her vanity.

Korra looks at her new reflection. She looks different, fresh. Korra smiles up from her seat and up at Pema. "I love it!" She exclaims running her fingers through her short pin straight locks. "Thank you Pema!"

"You're welcome." Pema opens a drawer in her vanity and pulls out a pair of eyeglasses. "So I was digging through some of my old stuff and I found these. There from an old Halloween costume. They could help improve your disguise if you want to wear them. Just say you lost your contacts." Pema winks placing the eyeglasses in Korra's hand. Korra takes them and puts them on. Korra scrunches her nose up at her refection.

"I look nerdy…" Korra whines pushing the thin silver frames further up the bridge of her nose.

"You look fine. And I can barely recognize you."

For some reason this doesn't satisfy Korra as much as she thought it would. "Oh." She examines her short haired four-eyed reflection once more.

"Hey you look great. I don't think you have anything to worry about anymore with the kids at school or anyone for that matter." Pema says patting Korra's shoulder.

"Thank you for your help Pema."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now you better scootch. You have training with Tenzin." Korra jumps up and hugs Pema one last time before she removes the glasses, sets them on the counter and bolts from Pema's bathroom and up to the Gazebo that overlooks the cliffs. The waters below showered in rays from the high sun.

Tenzin awaits Korra at the Gazebo sitting down on the wood deck with eyes closed. He hears her walk hurriedly up the slope. "You're late." He asserts evenly. "Sorry." Korra says skipping up the steps.

Tenzin nods, opens his eyes and looks up instantly reacting to Korra's new appearance. "You look different." He states. Korra leans against a wooden post.

"Yeah Pema helped me further with my disguise, hence why I am late. Sorry won't happen again."

"Hopefully not. Sit Korra." Tenzin tells her.

Korra obliges falling to her butt in front of Tenzin with her legs outstretched. "Are we sitting for training today?" Korra asks with a high eyebrow.

"Meditating. Cross your legs over like mine with your fists together and rest them just above your lap" He instructs. Korra mimics Tenzin's posture.

"Good. I want you to even your breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth."

Korra inhales taking in crisp air into her nostrils before releasing it out her mouth. "Like this?"

"Very good. Now close your eyes."

Korra closes her eyelids. "Now what?"

"Have you ever heard of Chakra flow?" Tenzin asks.

Korra opens her eyes. "Isn't that what gives a bender it's bending?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Not exactly, Chakras are nexuses of metaphysical or biophysical energy within one's body." Tenzin explains. **(A/N: Credit goes to Avatar Wiki.)**

Korra scrunches her face up. "Hi, yeah I speak English… Could you maybe say that again in _English _this time please?" She drops her hands in her lap.

Tenzin sighs. "You should know these terms Korra."

Korra shrugs. "I'm not a very spiritual person." She smirks.

"Chakra are the centers of spiritual power in the human body. There are seven different Chakras." He rephrases.

Korra snorts. "Well I don't have that."

"You do. You just haven't opened them yet." Tenzin explains.

Korra cringes. "I don't like surgeries. So I will be opening nothing thank you very much." _I don't do needles or scalpels._ She shudders.

"Korra opening your Chakras does not require surgery, just intense concentration." Tenzin explains.

"I don't know Tenzin, I'm not someone who is good at concentrating." Korra explains doubtful. She has always been rambunctious and calming her sentiments and sitting still has always been difficult for her.

"That is why I am here. I will help you. But you must be diligent and willing." Tenzin elucidates.

Korra nods. "I will."

"We will start easy. Today we will focus on clearing your mind of negative and corrupt thoughts."

_Easier said than done. _Tenzin spends several hours scolding Korra on her rowdiness and lack of calming down. Finally Korra gives up. "I can't do it Tenzin. I can't be concentrate or meditate! There are too many distractions!" She shouts throwing her hands in the air.

"Tell me what is distracting you." Tenzin says.

"Well the sound of those waves crashing against this stupid cliff is distracting! The Sky Bison, all big and obvious flying around is distracting! The sun that is shining in my face is distracting!" Korra points out with a huff shielding her eyes from the hot sun.

Tenzin sighs and shakes his head. "The sound of crashing waves is peaceful. It's the work of the moon. Pushing and pulling… Korra you need to focus on ignoring the things that bother you. It really isn't difficult." By now he was beginning to get annoyed with Korra's gullible character that causes her to fall into her distractions.

"It is for me!" She argues folding her hand over her chest with a pout. "Face it! I can't do this! I can't be spiritual! If I can't do something as measly as meditating how am I supposed to open my Chakras? How am I supposed to master the Avatar State?!" She cries in frustration. "Or better yet learn to airbend!" She adds infuriated with her failure to bend air.

"You can do this Korra you just need to have patients!"

"I don't have that either! I never have! I just can't do this!" She shouts in distress pushing herself up to her feet. She spins and runs from the gazebo.

"Korra!" He calls after her but she is already edging her way down the slope. He sighs hoping somewhere down in the young girl the spirit of his father is burning bright.

* * *

She exchanges her baggy sweats for a pair of dark jeans, black sneakers and her tank top for a dark grey hoodie. Wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand she slides the eyeglasses on. Korra grabs some crumpled up Yuans Tenzin had given her for emergencies from a sliver tray and shove them deep into her pocket. She peers out her window at the setting sun that is being swallowed by the mountains. The sky that had faded orange is now diminishing to dark and the full moon lights up the sky and stars.

Flicking the light off of her bedroom, she positions the pillows on her bed under the covers so it looks like a sleeping figure. Satisfied she hoists herself up onto the frame of her window and leaps onto the roof below then slides the window shut. Crouching down she edges her way down the shingles until she is at the edge. Without hesitation she pitches herself off the roof and lands gracefully and easily on the balls of her feet. Smiling up at the high jump she just made she sprints across the courtyard to the edge of the cliffs. Taking a deep breath she lets her feet carry her to the edge where she throws herself off the rocks.

As she slices through the air she positions her body pin straight with her hands out in front of her. She motions the water up to catch her and soften her fall. The freezing water swallows her body but she uses her fire chi she warms herself before she can fall numb. The salt burns her open eyes and it is hard to see in the black water. Coming up for air she sees the city lights and submerges once more kicking her feet and using waterbending to propel herself to shore.

Walking up the secluded sand of the shore Korra double-triple checks to make sure she is alone before using her waterbending to pull the salty water from her hair, skin and clothes. She pulls the hood of her jacket over her hair, and casually shoves her hands in her pockets before waking up to the empty streets and sidewalks.

She isn't sure what she is doing but she felt almost claustrophobic on the island. She knows if she is caught she will never hear the end of it but she needed out.

Judging by memory Korra walks the almost empty sidewalk towards the downtown area. She keeps her head hung low and watches her feet as she walks. She dodges other citizens walking and refuses to give any kind of eye contact. She can't stand to look into the eyes of those who believe she is dead.

An hour, and several blocks later Korra stumbles upon the downtown area. By now the sun has fully set and the moon suspends high. It's a little crowded. Families and people line up at stands and file into little shops. Korra walks the sidewalk looking up at the little shops and stands. Korra crosses a newspaper stand. She cringes as she examines the front page. A giant picture of her face stamped big and clear. She is smiling with her hair pinned up traditionally with her eyes big and a smile that could put the sun to shame. She remembers taking the picture. A photographer from a news magazine came out to the compound to take a face-shot of her for an article. Korra remembers everybody making a big deal of it. She never liked taking pictures and the photographer annoyed her. The overweight woman kept on telling her that her head was tilted too much to the side. As soon as the flash of her expensive black camera went off, Korra refused to let her take anymore pictures. But Korra was happy with that one picture and the photographer left with that one photo.

Korra reads the big, bold, and black headline.

**Avatar Korra Assassinated.**

This time there was no question mark at the end of the headline. She doesn't read further. Korra grabs the paper from the stand and flips the boy behind the stand a coin. "Thanks." The boy says. Korra nods keeping her head down and stuffs the paper under her arm before going on her way.

After a while of walking Korra comes across a quaint little tea shop and her dry throat begs her to walk in. She looks up at the calligraphy painted sign. _**The Boiling Jasmine Tea Shop.**_

Korra walks in to the dim lit tea shop with light ivory walls and framed paintings of Sakura's and other exotic flowers. Korra takes a seat in a small booth in the corner of the shop and sets the paper on the bench beside her.

A young petite girl with brown hair and green eyes approaches Korra's booth. The girl smiles. Korra keeps her head down. "Hi welcome to The Boiling Jasmine I'm Maeling. Do you know what want yet?" The girl introduces like she has practiced to her family and bathroom mirrors a million times before.

"Jasmine Tea lightly sugared please." Korra asks peeking up through her lashes.

"Yes ma'am." Maeling smiles writing down the order in her palm sized notepad then walks away.

Korra grabs the newspaper beside her and hesitancy brings it to her face. Her stomach jumps up to her throat and her heart races painfully in her chest. She forces her mind to read every little black word.

**Avatar Korra Assassinated.**

**Last Sunday evening in the South Pole was peaceful, until a single shot rang out in the night.**

**Avatar Korra (17) was in her chambers with four White Lotus Sentry preparing for slumber when an assassination took place by an Equalist who is a soldier for the Mysterious Masked Man. The Equalist was believed to be hiding outside her chambers window with a pistol. The assassin was not caught at the scene. White Lotus Guards who were guarding Avatar Korra we're Chi blocked and saw the Equalist kidnap the body of the young Avatar who later dumped the body outside of the South Pole. Autopsy shown that Avatar Korra as shot once in the chest and was instantly killed. No further information has been released. A Memorial Ceremony for Avatar Korra will be held Tuesday evening in the South Pole, her birthplace to celebrate her life. The world mourns over the loss of our Beloved Avatar. It has been announced that the White Lotus Sentries will begin to search the earth nations for the next Avatar before the Equalists can find him/her. No further deaths have been recorded by the Equalists. The Masked Man has not yet striked since the night of Avatar's passing; which leaves the world to wonder what he is planning next?**

Korra re-reads the last line over and over until there are tears running down her cheeks. _What is he planning next?_ At this time Maeling returns with a steaming glass cup of tea. As she sets the tea down in front of Korra she sees the wet tears running down her cheek. "Is everything all right miss?" Maeling asks.

Korra drops the paper on the table and quickly whisks the tears away. "Yes I'm fine thank you." She lies quietly.

Maeling glances down at the paper and sighs. "Sad isn't it? She was so young. I just hope they find the next Avatar before the Masked man does." Maeling sadly purses her lips.

Korra swallows sharply. "Yeah…Me too."

"Well enjoy your tea miss." Maeling smiles, bows and saunters off.

She wants to scream. She wants to take the paper into her hands and burn it to a pile of ash in front of everyone. She has to admit the council did one hell of a job coming up with a cover story. **(A/N: Yes the council is in on this.)** Reading it gives Korra goosebumps, and at one point of the article even she believed herself to be dead. So this is it. This is what the world is going to believe until Avatar Korra can 'rise from the dead'. What then? Won't the world be mad and think she ran away when they most needed her. This is her biggest worry.

Korra takes the small cup of tea in her shaky hand and pulls the tag of the tea bag and stirs it around in the steaming water till it turns dark. She lifts the tea up to her lips and takes little slurping sips, being careful not to burn her lips too bad. The taste is sweet and delectable. Sinking further into her hood, she takes deep breaths.

At a table beside her booth a man with a cup of sweet tea sits. The movement of the figure beside her catches her peripheral vision and she turns to see the side a familiar man's face with golden eyes framed in long lashes. _Mako?_ "Mako?" Korra asks with an eyebrow raised.

Mako stiffens and sets his tea down. He turns his head to a vaguely familiar girl with silver framed glasses and short hair tucked in a hood. Her cerulean eyes wet and tired looking. She almost looks _broken._ "Yuke? Is that you?" He asks with his eyebrows pulled up.

Korra sighs as an embarrassed blush creeps over her tanned cheeks. "Yeah. It's me."

He eyes her suspiciously like he is seeing right through her. "Oh." He says almost bitterly.

"So…uh…What brings you here?" Korra asks nervously.

"Tea…You know cause this is a tea shop." He says with annoyance in his tone.

Korra inches back into the bench. "Right…" _Duh!_ "Is everything ok Mako?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, fine. Peachy. I think I'm going to have my tea to go." Mako mumbles before throwing yuans on the table and getting up from his seat leaving his tea untouched.

"Hey wait!" Korra exclaims leaving Yuans on the table and the newspaper. She runs after Mako who has already disappeared outside the doors. She easily catches up to Mako. "Hey! I thought we were past this bitterness. Seriously pal what is your deal?" Korra demands. Mako speeds up his pace trying to walk away from the girl. He cuts through an ally between two shops. "Mako seriously what did I do to make you hate me?!" Korra demands in a shouts. Mako's dark shadow in the distance stands still. It goes silent between them. Only the sounds of cars and people sound in the night.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks coldly.

"S-sure." Korra stammers.

"Are you an earthbender?" Mako asks.

Korra feels her heart skip two beats and her breath hitch. She slowly swallows. "No." she answers shakily.

"Then how come you earthbended yesterday to save yourself from being road kill?" He questions suspiciously turning on his heel and taking small strides towards Korra.

_He saw. _"That wasn't me. It was one of Hiroshi's workers. I can't bend Mako." Korra explains trying her best to keep her tone level and smooth.

"I saw it, Yuke!" He almost shouts. Korra flinches. "At the exact moment you drew your hands up to shield yourself that wall came up!" Mako protests now standing less than a foot away from Korra.

_ .No. This isn't happening. Please tell me this isn't happening!_ "That must be a coincidence. I can't bend."

Mako narrows his eyes. His topaz irises glows fierce in the moon's silver light. "You say that as if you're trying to con-Yuke watch out!"

A small silver blade whizzes just across Korra's neck barely grazing the skin. Korra yelps as Mako pulls her towards him and pushes her behind him protectively. Korra peers around Mako at two massive built men dressed in black. The first one holding a small pocket knife with pale blue eyes and the other has no weapon with dull gold eyes. "Mako, fancy meeting you here. Who's your friend? She's a little cutie." The blue eyed one greets with a rough deep voice.

"What do you want Mertai, Linjin?" Mako demands with a boom in his voice.

"We just want to have a little fun." Linjin smirks.

"Yuke, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can until you get home do-" Mako is interrupted when Korra steps around Mako with her hands perched confidently on her hips. He watches horrified as she steps towards the leering men.

The topaz one smiles down at Korra. "Hey there sweet lips. Want to have some fun?" Mertai asks flirtatiously flaunting his small knife.

Korra scoffs unimpressed. "Ha! With you? I don't think so." She remarks cocking her head.

"Yuke what are you doing?" Mako whispers perplexed at her confidence.

"I like 'em feisty!" Linjin licks his lips. Korra snorts in disgust.

"And I like 'em not all hairy and gross looking, oh and I also like 'em _my age_." Korra retorts with a smirk.

"Why you little-" Linjin goes in to slap Korra across the face but she sidesteps. He stumbles forward.

Korra laughs. "That the best you got tough guy?"

Linjin regains his posture and grimaces back at Korra. "Who do you think you are?!" He demands with teeth clenched.

Korra cracks her knuckles and smiles slyly. "Why don't you come over here find out?" Korra invites. Linjin produces a flame of fire in his hand and catapults the large flame Korra's way. She dodges the fire swiftly by bending backwards to duck under it, her hood falling from her head. The fire bridges over her in a small heat wave and soon as it fades Korra bounds up and roundhouse kicks Linjin on the side of his face. Linjin cries out as his jaw makes a sickening crack and his head jerks down and slams hard into a dumpster. He is instantly knocked out. Korra turns to Mertai who is slightly quivering but quickly regains his confident facial expression.

"You're next Mertai." She motions him over. Mertai lunges for the small girl. Korra ducks under his arm and kicks his hard in the back. Not enough to bring him down but enough to weaken him. Mertai recovers and waterbends water from a small pouch strapped to his back. Korra swings her fist towards him but Mertai catches her hands in the water and freezes them. Her hands grow numb but she thinks fast. Before he can attack she jumps, brings her iced hard hands up and brings it down in the top of his head; the ice breaking into chunks over his skull and freeing her fists. Maertai grows dizzy and before he can recover Korra kicks him in the gut. He grabs his belly and lurches over. Korra takes this opportunity to kick her foot up and bring it down hard on the back of his neck. He slumps the ground unconscious.

By now Linjin has recovered and blasts large streams of fire at Korra who ducks under them. She summersaults under the fire and grabs his arms; his rivers of fire fade. Linjin yelps as Korra gets a good grip and yanks his arms. Linjin's legs fall out beneath him and Korra swings his body around off the ground before letting go. He flies across the alley and into a brick wall of a shop the breaks and falls open. Linjin lies bloodied and battered across the dusty bricks moaning in pain until he falls unconscious.

Mako watches stunned with his eyes wide as this small girl beats the daylights out of two men who have been part of the Triple Threat Triad for more that fifteen years. He examines the two unconscious bodies. The one that broke the wall and the one lying almost lifeless. Never in his life had he seen fighting skills like that in such a young girl. His jaw falls agape.

Korra pants victoriously then remembers Mako who had witnessed her fight. She slowly turns on the ball of her foot to see Mako leaning against a brick wall with wide eyes and fallen open jaw. Korra was about to say something but sirens in the distance approach and two cars with flashing white lights above the windshield turn in the alley and block the exits. Four metal bending officers approach Korra and the unconscious bodies. Korra steps forward with a smile. "Bout time you guys showed up. I caught the bad guys for you officers." Korra informs gesturing to Linjin and Mertai.

The officers pull the two men to their feet and hand cuff them. An officer approaches Korra with a scowl. "You're under arrest too!" The officer informs reaching behind Korra and successfully cuffing her wrists together. The cool metal panics her and she rips away.

"What? You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything!" Korra argues backing away from the officer. All four close in on her. "Come with us miss. Resisting arrest won't do you any good."

Korra panics and ducks under the officers and break into a run. Quickly she jumps over her arms bringing he bonded wrists to the front of her body. Quickly approaching the police cars that block the exits. Pressing her palms to the cool hood of the car she pushes her body up and gracefully flips herself over the car and lands on the sidewalk. She looks back to see the metal bending cops running after her. Some of them lashing out wires to subdue her but she easily dodges each one. She quickens her pace avoiding civilians who watch as she races away from the metal bending cops.

Korra dashes up stairs to a railway and runs along the tracks. Helicopters fly above her and more wires try to subdue her. Korra ducks away from them and jumps onto a nearby building. She doesn't hesitate to leap onto the next building and the next. Her breath abruptly shortens as exhaustion takes over. Her steady run slows as she gasps for breath.

Suddenly a wire wraps tightly around Korra's waist, and another winds around her abdomen restricting her arms. She yelps as she is hoisted up in the air and into the helicopter.

* * *

"Damaging public property, disturbing the peace, resisting arrest. You're in a load of trouble missy!" A woman with greying hair, emerald eyes, with two thin pink scars that swipe across her lower cheek bone spat. She is intimidating with a voice of gruff and iron, expressions of steel and eyes that could burn holes if stared at long enough. Her uniform is thick and made of metal with a small yellow symbol above her right breast.

Korra was brought here and forced down into a chair where the cuffed her to the table. The woman circles Korra before slamming Korra's record down beside her. Korra cringes and frowns. "I was defending myself! I-I-" Korra stutters. The woman sits down across from Korra with narrowed eyes.

"Quiet you! I didn't ask for your input!" She woman shouts. Korra winces and nods.

Just then a small slot in the room opens. "Chief Beifong Council Man Tenzin is here." Korra's breath sags in her throat. _Oh spirits...Not Tenzin. Anyone but Tenzin..._

The woman sighs. "Let him in."

Korra's eyes widen. "Wait, your Chief Beifong?" Korra asks.

"Yeah what of it?"

"You're Toph's daughter." Korra says dumbfounded.

Lin rolls her eyes. "Again what of it?"

"It's just…Nothing…" Korra trails off catching herself before she openly admits her identity.

Lin rolls her eyes and the door behind her opens. Tenzin stomps in with a disappointed scowl aimed at Korra. Korra drops her eyes to her lap.

Tenzin changes his scowl to a warm smile to Lin. "Hello Lin."

"Tenzin." She says with a hard tone.

"Sorry for Korra disturbing your evening." Tenzin informs.

Korra goes rigid and her jaw drops open. "Y-you know?" Korra stutters.

Lin rolls her eyes for the fourth time. "Oh I know all about you Avatar." Lin seethes.

"Lin if you will ever so kindly drop the charges against Korra, I will gladly pay for all the damage Korra caused." Tenzin asks poised with hands behind his back.

Lin sighs. "Fine." She unlocks the hard cuffs but before Korra can stand to her feet Lin grabs the back of the chair and gets in Korra's face. "But the next time you decide to run amuck in my city, you won't be so lucky. Avatar or not you will be put away! Do I make myself clear?!" Lin demands.

Korra swallows sharply and nods before she backs away from Lin and follows Tenzin out but not before Lin made a cold gesture that tells Korra 'I have my eye on you'. Korra scrunches her face up, and she returns the gesture before confidently turning her chin and walking out.

Lin jaw falls open but then composes herself with a careless shrug.

Walking through the hallway of the headquarter Korra sees Mako sitting on a bench filling out paperwork. As Korra walks by he looks up and he scowls. _If he hated me then, he despises me now._ Korra turns away flushed and follows Tenzin out of the building and back to the docks. Not a word was said but by Tenzin's expression Korra knows he is not at all happy.

* * *

As soon as they are on the island Korra speaks. "Alright. Let me have it." Korra sighs as she walks behind Korra on the dock. Tenzin halts and clenches his fists.

Korra prepares for the worst. Tenzin spins around. It is dark outside but the fury in his eyes is clear as day. "What you did tonight was _very _irresponsible!" Tenzin booms.

"I know it was but-" Korra starts but Tenzin interrupts her.

"No buts Korra! You snuck out and got arrested! That is unacceptable behavior for the Avatar!" Tenzin yells.

Korra narrows her eyes. "No one knows I'm the Avatar! No one knows it was Korra who rebelled tonight! So you can't use that card on me Shifu! Nice try!" Korra leers.

"You're acting like a child!"

"Yeah and for once I get to enjoy it!"

"You have no time to be childish and get in trouble!" Tenzin yells back.

"Says who?! Since when was that decided!?" Korra demands stomping her foot.

"It was decided when you we're born and discovered you are the _Avatar!_" He almost screams.

Korra shakes her head and represses a laugh. "Yeah well haven't you seen the papers? Avatar Korra is _Dead!_" Korra hollers before stomping past Tenzin and back up to her room where she will cry until she eventually falls asleep.

* * *

**So incase your confused here is the run down: Mako suspects that it was Korra who earthbended the wall, Korra has a new look, Hiroshi lied to Asami about one of his workers earthbending the wall to save Korra. and uhh...Did I miss anything? Oh yes Korra kick Triple Triad ass without using her bending. Whoo! She is bad ass! ok so anyway drop me a review on what you think.**

**Also I want to apologize for any grammatical errors you may see. I am only 14. I am not no professional author and frankly I'm sucky at grammar. So I'm sorry. Also if any of my facts are wrong please let me know. It will be greatly appreciated!**

**If you have any questions or are confused about anything please do not be hesitant to send me a PM or ask in a review. Speaking of which I know I haven't replied to all of your reviews. Moat of you are on guest and that makes it hard to answer your questons. So I am very sorry. :) AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! 3 :DDD**

**Next chapter should be interesting. So leave me a review...? And have a flawless day!**

**~Megan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this is a long Chapter. Ok...So sorry that it has been what? 8,7 days since I have updated? I've been busy. School is quickly approaching and well I won't bore you with the details. I Particularly like this chapter it was interesting to write. I introduce a new character this chapter and watch out for foreshadowing. ;) Anywho Thank you for all the awesome reviews and follows! I love receiving both and I just cherish the fact that people are loving my story. You guys are such amazing readers and I just love your feed back and constant encouragement. I hope this chapter is fulfilling for you guys. This chapter is actually based HEAVILY of episode Leaf on the Wind. So I will leave you to the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. I claim nothing but the plot. If something sounds familiar to you like dialogue than it belongs to Bryke. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Also Korra's teachers in the high school have changed. :))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're free to go." The sectary told Mako. He handed her the clipboard with all the paper work he had spent the last half hour of his life filling out. He had been let off with a warning not to engage the Triple Threat Triad again. Mako had mentally snorted knowing running into the Triple Threat again is certain.

Turning away he huffs and runs his gloved fingers through his hair. He cannot even begin to fathom what he had saw Yuke do. He had known Linjin and Mertai ever since he was a child. They are two of the toughest and sleaziest men in the Triple Threat Triad. He had never seen them defeated- yet alone by a teenage girl. But there they were lying with the life draining out of them after a small girl who weighs no more that hundred twenty pounds beat the living day lights out of them.

She moved like a goddess but fought with the passion of a warrior. She was light on her feet and seemed to counter every move with stealth and grace. Yuke didn't need Mako's help. He just watched perplexed. Linjin and Mertai didn't lay one hand on her. She didn't seem scared or intimidated. In fact she had a sly smile of satisfaction on her lips the whole time. She held her ground with the skills of a master, _without_ bending. _How did she learn to fight like that?_ He had wondered as he stood frozen in horror at the scene unfolding before him.

Mako begs the question: who is Yuke Shen?

She is just a girl of mystery who showed up without warning. She seems sure of herself but at times she seems distant and disturbed. Mako saw her bend that wall of earth. There was no denying it. He could see the fear in her eyes as she drew her hands up to protect herself. Mako remembers Bolin rambling on about how worried he was for Yuke the night of the accident. After the hysteria wore off, Bolin began to go into depth sharing every little great aspect about the cerulean eyed girl. Bolin mentioned how Yuke said she is originated from the watertribe. That furthered Mako's suspicion and sent him into a mental war of possible explanations. He came up with none. _Funny that a girl who originates from a waterbending family can earthbend._

Mako can't help but feel there is something more behind Yuke Shen. He can tell she is building up a wall of lies to protect something. But what, and to what cost?

One thing was for sure though. He is furious at Yuke for almost getting him arrested. Filling out that paperwork was no way he wanted to spend his night. He has a feeling though things are about to get a little more complicated.

An hour later Mako walks up the stairs of his apartment above the arena. It's dark. The only light is the silvery radiance of the moon pouring in through the lofty windows. Bolin is already fast asleep. He can hear his brother's loud bear like snores from his bed up on the landing. Mako flicks on the small shadowy light in the kitchen and stares over at the clock. He sighs and collapses in a rickety chair at his table.

Leaning his head back on the frame with a sigh, he stretches his long legs out and his limbs pop and relax. Biting his lip he pushes back up to his feet and prepares himself instant noodles.

He sits back down with his plastic bowl of steamy noodles and a thin slice of wheat bread. He eats silently trying to clear his head. He chews slowly on his bread when a thought slams into him with the force of freight train. He pushes his food away as his stomach twisted and his eyes widen. His eyes wonder to his laptop lying across the table and without hesitation he snatches the laptop and pulls the screen up. He tentatively clicks on the small search engine icon.

* * *

She made no plans getting up from her bed. The sheets wrapped around her curled up body and her neck was positioned just right. Her eyes were closed soundly and not even the bright amber sun bathing her room bothered her slumber. But her sleep was disturbed in the night by nightmares that woke her in tears and thin layers of sweat. From then her thoughts swallowed her. Mako's accusation rang in her head as if he was next to her. He saw her earthbend, and he is convinced that she is lying. She could see the certainty in his fiery eyes. Then he saw her fight those men. She guessed that since they knew Mako's name they were once acquainted. The man went in to assault her and she didn't hesitate to bring him down, the other man as well. And she couldn't lie, she found joy in it. But she completely forgot about the small audience of one behind her. The look in his eyes was hard to read. It was neither horror nor confusion. Korra just thanked the spirits she didn't lose her self-control and bend those sleazebags into another life. Then she got herself arrested and Mako too no doubt. Korra mentally kicks herself for slipping up the way she did. As far as she knows she feels she is treading on thin ice.

Finally as the sun peaked above the mountain, her thoughts faded to black and she fell into a deep oblivion. It only felt like a couple minutes before she woke. Her eyelids felt tremendously heavy and her muscles fatigue.

Korra stirs as the edge of the bed dips, and small circles are rubbed on her back gently. "Wake up Korra." A bell tone voice whispers. Korra moans sleepily and pulls the sheets up over her head.

Pema laughs softly. "C'mon sleepy head. You have school."

Korra's eyes fly open at the word. She curls in further into the mattress and pulls her pillow to her chest. "No." She huffs squeezing her eyes close.

"You need to get up dear. You will not be ditching." Pema says sternly.

Korra rolls over and opens her eyes to look at Pema. The sun burns her dilated irises but she doesn't care. "Please. Don't make me go." Korra pouts her eyes watering from the sting of the light.

Pema smiles sadly. "I'm sorry Korra but you have no choice, so get up… Or I will have Tenzin come in here." Pema threatens patting her shoulder one last time before getting up from the bed.

Korra rips the sheets from her body and leaps to her feet. She sways dizzily but steadies herself. Korra has no desire to see Tenzin anytime soon. Not after last's night incident. Korra grumbles before stomping past Pema and into the bathroom. She slams the door shut.

She showers slowly and prepares for the day. She pulls on a grey tank, blue hoodie, dark grey jeans and a pair of fuzzy boots she has worn many times before _Yuke Shen_. Korra slings her backpack onto her shoulders, slides on her fake eyeglasses and leaves her room. She doesn't bother eating anything. She walks down to the dock and boards the ferry that will take her to the city.

* * *

Sounds of lockers slamming, molded conversations and announcements on the intercom was the symphony Korra listens to as she weaves through her peers to her first class. She keeps her eyes peeled for Mako as she cautiously walks the hallways. She can't help but feel uncomfortable around him.

No one recognized her as Yuke Shen as they did last week. Korra smiles as she guesses her new and improved disguise is working. Still she keeps her head down.

She would rather be anywhere than school. Her buzz to be here faded Friday as her teachers doubled her homework. She hated the fact that her life just took a turn for the worst and she has no one to turn to. Korra hugs her text books to her chest and sighs tiredly. Korra turns the corner of the stairwell and walks to her first class of the slow and hazy morning.

Come third period the skin under Korra's eyes became dark and loose, and her lids become heavy. Every time she opens her mouth a small yawn widens her lips. Her posture slumps and her backpack seems a tad heavier than usual.

Korra collapses in her seat next to her neighbor and lets her head fall and hit the desk.

The boy runs a hand through his shaggy dark hair and pushes his glasses up. "You alright there?" He asks staring at the Korra's face as her eyes fall close.

"Mhmmm…"Korra moans against the cool wood of her desk. As soon as the lesson begins Korra forces herself to stay awake as Mr. Koniekzo teaches the lesson. She sloppily jots down notes in her notebook at times putting her head down but jolting back awake at the slightest noise. The rest of the class was a weary blur.

As the bell sounded Korra drags herself to her feet and ponders out of the room. She avoids the cafeteria. Instead she walks around the hallways dragging her heel. Korra walks up to the top floor of the school and stumbles across a thick door with a little white plaque. _**To Roof.**_ Curious Korra wraps her fingers around the cold handle, pulls it down and kicks the door open with the toe of her shoe. It swings open to a dark room consisting of a spiral metal staircase. Korra peers over both her shoulders to make sure the hall is empty.

Korra steps in the dark room and lets the door shut quietly behind her. The light of the room ceased and it goes pitch black. Figuring it's safe, she lets a small flame of fire ignite in her reached out palm. The small flame illuminates the small room enough to see the steps in front of her. She ascends the steps running her hand up the cold metal railing. At the top of the stairs is a heavy metal door. Korra opens it easily and closes her fingers over the flame. The door closes behind her.

Sun light hits her unadjusted blue eyes as she takes in the scene before her. Her jaw falls open.

Small clay planters filled with flamboyant and outlandish flowers line against the edge of the roof and a green canopy shades small trees and blooming flowers. A small white lawn chair sits in the middle of the canopy. Korra walks along the planters, peering down and admiring the soft petals and their fragrant scents. She runs her fingers along the petals of pale yellow lilies with dark brown splotches dancing along in a line till it meets the end of the petal.

She marvels at all the flowers and plants and the serenity of the roof itself. She could spend hours up here.

"What are you doing up here?" A deep voice asks from behind Korra. Korra jumps and spins around to see a tall middle-aged man with coffee tinted skin, long hair pulled back in traditional water tribe beads, and his eyes are the color of clear water. His grey suit is well tailored, and a powder blue tie is wrapped around his neck. _Mr. Tao Ran?_ Korra's Chinese Literature teacher stands with his hands folded over his chest.

"M-Mr. Tao Ran… I'm sorry." Korra stammers. Korra stares directly into his soft blue eyes.

Mr. Tao Ran nods "No need." He smirks and walks over to his planters. He maneuvers his hand in a swift graceful dance and water from a small pot beside the planter rises in an orb of aqua. He guides the water over the flowers and showers them.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "You're a waterbender." She says idiotically. She twiddles her thumbs behind her back.

Mr. Tao Ran smiles at Korra. His smile is genial and crooked. "Am I that obvious?" He asks sarcastically. "Are you?" He asks Korra.

Korra swallows dryly. _Yes._ "No. Non-bender." Korra confirms. She looks around the garden and tweaks her head to the side.

"You got a haircut. And glasses…" Mr. Tao Ran observes.

Korra tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I lost my contacts."

"Well that is too bad."

Korra snorts. "Yeah…" She sighs. "Is this your garden?"

"It is." He brushes his long tan fingers along the petals and leaves of his ostentatious plants then he turns his head back up to Korra looking down at him awkwardly. He arches a thick eyebrow. "And you shouldn't be up here Miss Shen."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I will leave." Korra backs away and turns.

"I said you aren't _supposed_ to be up here. I never said you _couldn't. _You can stay if you like. It gets kind of lonely up here." He grins. Korra stops and spins back around. She leans up against a wall.

Korra rocks back and forth on her heel. "So why do you have a garden up here?" Korra asks further examining the planters.

"Cause I can." He answers. Korra raises an eyebrow and Ran chuckles lightly. "I'm kidding. I have always had a love for gardening. I used to do it with my wife and you can't have vibrant gardens like this in apartments." He explains with sadness tainting his voice.

"_Used to? _If you don't mind me asking where is your wife?"

Ran turns his back and sighs. "She passed away a few months ago in an accident." He explains softly.

Korra feels her jaw droop as she feels a pang of sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." He turns around with a smile that is clearly forced. "Gardening keeps her with me." He continues smelling a little red Lillie. Korra smiles tears biting at her eyes.

"Well you have a lovely garden Ran."

"Thank you Miss Shen." He nods with blue eyes smiling.

* * *

The last period of the day quickly approaches and she no longer feels tired, but instead very much awake. The smell of sweet flowers still invading her nostrils. Korra still has Mr. Tao Ran on her mind. He had told her that she is welcome back to his little secret garden anytime. She graciously accepted the offer, looking forward to returning. She feels she can find a friend in the man.

But Korra's anxiousness and happiness fades as she steps into her Calculus class. Her eyes fall on Mako as she freezes in the doorway. She debates turning and ditching but she will never hear the end of it if Tenzin hears about it. And Mako is already looking at her from his seat in the back. She looks around the room for any other empty seat she may be able to situate in, but nothing. Just that one empty seat next to the boy who is way too observant for his own good. The seat mocks her.

Taking a shallow breath she pushes her glasses up and confidently keeps her chin up as she walks up the aisle and to her seat. She slides her backpack off and lets it hit the ground beside her chair. She sits slowly and keeps her eyes forward. She can smell his intoxicating smell and hear the even breath that escaped his lips in hushed exhales.

Her heart hastens. She is sitting next to the guy who saw her earthbend. She is sitting next to the guy who saw her single handedly take down two men who are twice her size. She knows his suspicions have heightened. She can see it in the way he looks at her. That uncomfortable aura that surrounds him, and consumes her. The way those molten eyes look at her makes it seem like he can see right through her façade. She knows she needs to build her walls up a little higher.

Mako avoids eye contact with her. But he can sense how tense she is. The way her shoulders are stiff and her eyes are staring forward at nothing. He scratches at his jeans and bites his lip.

The class starts and the two stay silent as their regular awkward demeanor returns to the atmosphere. What is worse that the assignment assigned requires a partner.

They both turn their heads and their eyes meet. Two pools of water and two rings of fire clashing together in an uneasy stare. Korra clears her throat and turns away. Mr. Zhi places a worksheet in front of them and instructs them to get to work. Korra jots her name at the top of the page quickly. Mako does the same.

Not being able to take the silence Korra breaks it. "I'm sorry." She blurts quickly keeping her eyes focused forward at the back of the head of a student in front of her.

Mako drops his pencil and bites back a smile. "Why are you sorry?"

"For getting you arrested last night…" She sighs remembering the look of resentment he gave her as Tenzin was guiding her out.

"You didn't get me arrested Yuke." He laughs. His chuckle sounds like a symphony to Korra.

Korra exhales in relief. "I didn't?"

"No. But you got yourself arrested." He points out. "Why did you run from the cops?" He turns in his seat to face her.

Korra swallows sharply. _Cause the Avatar can't be arrested._ "I don't know. I just- I don't know."

"Right? What you did last night was pretty impressive though. Beating up those guys…"

A soft red dances across Korra's cheeks. "Thanks." She smirks.

"Where did you learn to fight that way?" Mako asks intrigued.

_I'm the Avatar. What you saw last night was nothing to what I'm capable of. _"I took classes when I was younger." Korra lies still avoiding eye contact.

"Just taking classes would not have given you the fighting skills that you have. You do realize you took down two of the toughest members of the Triple Threat Triad." Mako explains reminiscing on the way she moved and took on those two big men he had feared as a child.

_Those guys were part of the feared Tripe T's? Ha! That must be an embarrassment to their little society! _"I'm not that good. I just felt threatened and my instincts kicked in." She lies once more.

"_You_ felt 'threatened'?" Mako throws his head back and snorts. Korra shrinks down in her seat. "_You _approached them. If anyone should have felt threatened it should have been them!" Mako argues.

Korra snaps her head to face him. His eyes bore into her and that uneasy feeling returns. She ignores it and hardens her expression. "Where are you going with this?" she hisses narrowing her eyes.

His expression softens and he sighs. "Nowhere I guess. Let's just finish this stupid worksheet." They go silent once again, splitting the work in half.

"You cut your hair." Mako blurts idiotically once again breaking the silence between them. He focuses his vision on her chopped locks of silky chocolate strands.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah?" She keeps her eyes glued to the worksheet she is bent over.

"Why?"

"_Why_ do you care?" She retorts.

"I don't." He protests annoyed. "It's just your whole look has changed. You are even wearing glasses now." He gestures to the frames resting on the bridge of Korra's nose.

"Yeah well I lost my contacts." She informs as she begins shoving her books and binder back into her heavy backpack.

"Right…"

_You are just full of questions aren't you hot shot? You are worse than your brother. Now I know where he gets it._ The bell rings and Korra couldn't get out of there fast enough. As soon as she is out the door she walks speedily out of the school. But she is stopped on the concrete steps as she hears Bolin call her name from behind her. Korra turns and smiles at the enthusiastic Bolin who is bounding down the stairs with his emerald eyes gleaming in the sun's light.

He falls into step with Korra. "Hey Yuke! You look different!" He exclaims cocking his head at her glasses and shortened hair.

"Uhh..Thanks?"

"No I didn't mean it that way. You look beautiful as always." Bolin's cheeks burn red as he realizes he just called her beautiful. He nervously runs a hand through his hair

Korra chuckles and blushes at the compliment. "Thanks Bolin. You're not too bad yourself." She playfully elbows his ribcage.

They cut across the grass and through the parking lot, this time not seeing Mako and Asami _sucking face_ under any of the trees. "We missed you at lunch today."

"Yeah sorry about that. I was talking to a teacher. I will be there tomorrow though." Korra smiles.

"And the next day? And the next?" Bolin asks.

Korra chuckles. "I will try my best." _Spirits, you are so bubbly and fun! How are you related to that stiff as a stick brother of yours?_

"So…Are you doing anything tonight?" Bolin asks shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Korra shakes her head. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Well I have a Pro-Bending tournament tonight. I was wondering if you would come and watch the Fire Ferrets kick butt?"

Korra's smile grows wider. "Would I? Of course! I have always wanted to see a Pro-Bending tournament!" Korra explains then lifts an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing if you have a tournament tonight, you guys found a waterbender?"

"We did! And he's pretty great! You can meet him tonight if you come." Bolin says.

"I'll be there."

* * *

She shut and locked herself in her room as soon as she got back. She twisted the lock and settled down on her bed with a stack of assignments due. She knows she has training right now but she is still immeasurably angry with Tenzin. Homework sounds so much more appealing than meditating. It isn't long until she hears him beating down on her door. "Korra! You have training!" Tenzin barks pounding on Korra's door which she locked.

"Go away Tenzin!" She shouts sitting on the bed tending back to her homework.

Tenzin slams his fist down on the door once more. "I swear Korra if you don't open this door than I'll-"

"Do what? Ground me? I'm not coming out. So just go away!" She practically screams.

Tenzin sighs through his teeth and drops his fist from the door. He wonders what his father would say.

_Be patient with her Tenzin. She is going through a lot. What she needs now is to adjust to the change. She will come around._

He turns and walks away with his father's advice on her mind.

Korra senses that he is gone and sighs. She lets her shoulders slump. She knows she can't be mad at him forever. Sooner or later she will have to come out of her room and learn about meditation and how to bend air. Tenzin is the _only_ master airbender in the world. As much as she wants to be normal- to be _Yuke Shen,_ she knows as the Avatar she has a responsibility. The Avatar is _alive_, and she needs to be ready. Denying her responsibility just because she got frustrated- she knows she is wrong. As much as they may pounce on each other, they are stuck with each other. Tenzin, the patient and serene airbender. The son of Avatar Aang. Then Korra, the rambunctious headstrong Avatar. The reincarnation of Avatar Aang.

Korra huffs in mental defeat. She pushes her homework aside and gets changed. Unlocking her door she goes to the training ground where Tenzin and the children are surrounding a maze of wooden gates. "Look daddy! Korra came after all!" Ikki exclaims pointing in Korra's direction. Tenzin turns his head to Korra who is stomping up the concrete steps. She doesn't look happy but just the action of her coming out of her room, and showing up to training is a _start._

"Thank you for coming Korra." Tenzin nods in appreciation.

Korra scoffs still noticeably angry. "Don't get too happy. I'm still mad at you. But I have a responsibility to learn Air Bending." She explains crossing her arms over her chest.

Tenzin sighs. "Fair enough. Today we will be working with the more physical aspect of airbending today."

Korra smiles and throws a fist in the air eagerly excited. "Finally!" She exclaims. Tenzin shoots her a glare. Korra composes herself. "I mean…Let us begin. So what's that contraption?" Korra asks gesturing to the wooden panels with the air insignia painted on them. She is slightly amused.

"They're air gates." Ikki answers.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending." Tenzin explains in more depth. He turns to Jinora. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora nods and turns to Korra. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

Korra shrugs. "Seems easy enough."

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to get through while the gates are spinning." Ikki adds.

Tenzin takes his stance and intakes a breath of crisp air. He raises his hands and quickly thrusts them forward. A large gust of air blows forth and pushes the gates to whirl nippily, a tangle of leaves are kicked up with the heavy breeze. Tenzin catches a leaf between his fingers then releases it, guiding it through the air and into the gates with ease. Keeping his eye on the leaf they all watch as the ripe leaf maneuvers itself, gracefully leading itself through the spinning gates. Not once does the leaf falter but glides freely with the wind.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow- with the movement of the gates." Tenzin explains. "Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora nods and slowly approaches the gates before disappearing inside of them. Jinora keeps her breathing even and her emotions calm. She clears her mind and ignores the stress of having to escape the gates untouched. She bends her elbows and keeps her hands positioned up in front of her. She spins on her heel, successfully avoiding the whirling gates. She twirls through, not deciding a path- but moving with what her mind tell her. Before she knows it she is out of the gates and releasing another gust of air, quickening the pace of the gates.

Korra takes a breath. She watched Jinora gracefully dance through the gates _easily_. Now it was her turn. "Let's do this!" Korra determinedly runs into the gates. She is instantly hits by one of the gates which throws her further into the spinning maze. A sharp pain shoots from her nose up to her head as one of the wooden smashes into her face without mercy. Every panel hits her as she is catapulted from gate to gate. The gates spit her out and she lands on her butt. Every inch of her body aches but that doesn't stop her from jumping back to her feet. She dusts her sweats off and huffs with annoyance. _I can do this._ She encourages herself before running back into the gates. She successfully dodges the first few, but her force comes to her disadvantage as she is once again thrown around in the gates like a rag doll.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advises wincing as she sees Korra collide with another panel.

"Dance! Dace like the wind!" Ikki shouts. Korra is struck in the face by another panel.

Meelo weaves his hand in a motion of a wave. "Be the leaf!"

Korra is everything but that as she is thrown forward by another panel before one last gate hits her in the face. Black spots dance across her vision as the gates once again spew Korra out. She lands on the ball of her foot, spinning to regain her staggered balance but fails as she falls to the ground in a bruised heap.

Meelo shakes his head in disappointment. "You weren't the leaf."

Tenzin shakes his head as Jinora and Ikki rush to Korra's side.

Jinora crouches beside Korra who is moaning in pain. One of her blue eyes growing swollen and the skin around it darkening. "You alright Korra?" Jinora asks.

Korra shakes her head slowly. "Spirits Korra! You're really bad at this!" Ikki exclaims.

Jinora helps Korra to the sitting position, her head throbbing in a hallow pain. "Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Ikki." Korra retorts wincing in pain.

"Don't take it literal Korra. It takes practice." Jinora explains in comfort.

"I know. It's not that fact that I can't make it through the gates. I know that that will come with time. It's the fact that I'm not able to airbend is what bothers me." Korra sighs slouching over.

"You will get it someday Korra. You're the Avatar! There isn't anything you can't do!" Ikki exclaims with a broad adolescent smile.

Korra smiles sadly. Despite the sweet words of encouragement she still feels very unconfident. "Thanks Ikki."

"C'mon. You have a black eye. Mom will help you with that." Jinora helps Korra stumble to her feet as a new pain shoots through her spine. But she bears it.

* * *

Pema hands Korra a bag of ice wrapped snugly in an itch rag. "Here, hold it to your eye."

Korra obeys slowly pressing the frosty bag to her eye. She hisses in discomfort as the cold ice touches her tender purple skin. "Took quiet a beating didn't you?" Pema asks with a slight chuckle.

Korra frowns un-amused. "Yeah…I don't understand Pema. Bending has always come so easy to me. I don't get why airbending is so hard for me." Korra says agitated. She sags and drops her head. "This is frustrating!"

"Well sweetie maybe this is just a block. Give it _time_. It will come to you."

Korra inhales. A small annoyed smile splayed on her lips. "Funny the one thing I need is something I don't have." _Time…_

"C'mon. Why don't you go take a nice hot bath to heal your bruises and relax those muscles of yours."

Korra feels good as new after she is done bathing. She changes into a pair of baggy blue jeans and loose white button-up blouse.

She knocks on the door of Tenzin's office; the pro-bending tournament in one short hour on her mind. Her heart races with anxiousness. "Come in." Tenzin invites. Korra opens the door and steps in with a smile. "Good evening Tenzin." Korra greets as she leans against the wall. She runs a hand through her damp hair.

Tenzin looks up from signing his documents. "Good evening Korra. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could maybe, please attend a Pro-Bending match tonight. Pretty please- with cherries on top?" Korra begs clapping her hands together, and widening her blue eyes with plea.

"Absolutely not. I will not have you attending that ring of violence. It is out of the question. You are forbidden!" Tenzin says sternly.

Korra's heart drops. "What? Why?" She whines sadly.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending!" Tenzin explains in disgust,

Korra scoffs. "What do you know? I bet you have never attended a match before!" Korra argues finding his hate for the sport ridiculous.

"You're right. Never have. Never will. Now you are _not _going and that is final Korra. Your further arguments will not convince me! Now if you will excuse me I am very busy. Good night Korra."

Korra narrows her eyes into crystal slits. "Night Shifu," Korra hisses with venom tainting her tone. Korra spins around quickly and stomps out slamming the door shut hard. The pictures hanging on the walls of his office quake as the vibrations travels through the walls. Tenzin sighs. _She will thank me later._ Tenzin convinces himself before brushing it off his shoulder and attending back to his work.

* * *

"Ugh! I cannot stand him! I just wish he would fall off the end of the earth. That would be so grand!" Korra mutters to herself as she paces back and forth angrily in her room. She throws her arms in the air and changes the path of her pacing. "Just-" Korra unleashes a frustrated scream as she holds her head in her hands- trying best not to rip her hair out. Korra stops her pacing and leans against the frame of her open window that looks across the bay. She watches the illuminated, vibrant gold arena surrounded by several spotlights that move around, and propel into the night sky. She envies the people who are taking their seats right now in the arena she was just forbidden to enter. Then a thought occurs to her. "He forbade Korra. He never said Yuke Shen couldn't go." Korra smiles slyly and grabs her glasses from the nightstand. She shrugs on a black hoodie and pulls it over her head.

She repeats the precautions she took last night when she snuck out. Throwing pillows under the blankets she erects herself up on her window and scales down the roof. She stealthily sprints across the courtyard, and sneaks past the White Lotus Sentries that Tenzin has standing guard. She dives into the bushes and pitches herself off the cliff and into the waters of the bay.

She makes sure the coast is clear before using her waterbending to catapult herself out of the chilly water and up into an open window at the back of the Arena. She lands on her heels and quickly waterbends the water drenching her body. She takes in her surroundings as a gasp falls from her lips. The hallway is illuminated brightly with iridescent lights that create a golden glow. The hallway is long as far as Korra can see, and she guesses it stretches along the whole structure. Korra walks the wide hallway searching out Bolin. That is until she stumbles across an impressive looking gym. She walks inside and examines the different equipment that is more modern than what she is used to. "Man this is cool…" She breathes running her fingers over a pile of green disks made of insubstantial rock.

"Hey!" A voice barks from behind her, A _familiar _voice. Korra jumps at the voice and turns to see Toza who is glaring at her with his dull green eyes. "What are you doing in here shrimp?" He hisses approaching Korra who glares back.

"Shrimp?" Korra snorts. "I would beg to differ!" Korra responds.

"Someone takes offence for being small and weak." Toza throws back.

Korra scoffs and shakes her head with a low chuckle. "Wanna mess with me? I will show you just how _small _and _weak_ I can be." She challenges balancing on the tips of her toes as she gets in Toza's face.

Toza was about to remark when a voice comes from the doorway. "Geez guys again? Why can't you two just be friends?" Bolin encourages. Bolin grabs Korra's shoulder and gently pulls her away from Toza. But she doesn't break the stare.

"I can think of some reasons." Korra answers.

"What is she doing back here? Has she paid?" Toza asks.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Paid?"

"Dammit Bolin! She needs to leave if she hasn't paid!" Toza commands more than eager to see Korra walk out that door.

"Chill Toza. I'll cover it. Just tell your dad to add it to my tab." Bolin says before wrapping his arm around Korra's shoulder and leading her out. Korra glances back over at shoulder and childishly sticks her tongue out at him before she turns the corner, leaving the room. Toza glares back shaking his head.

_Yuke 2, Toza 0. _Korra counts in her head. "Thanks for saving me back there. Again." Korra giggles.

Bolin blushes. "No problem. But how did you get in here without paying?" Bolin questions.

"I…Uhh climbed in through the window." She admits.

"You scaled the building? What are you ninja?" Bolin asked majorly impressed.

Korra shrugs. "I guess you could say that." Korra notices Bolin is dressed in some kind of armor. Red arm, elbow, shoulder, and knee pads are tightly strapped to his body. Along with a red chest guard. Under all the protective gear he wears a cream colored jumpsuit. A long green belt is wrapped around his waist, and he wears some kind of cleats on his feet that match the color of the rest of his uniform. He also holds a helmet under his arm. "What's with the get up?" Korra asks with a small grin.

"This my humble friend is an official Pro-Bending uniform." Bolin answers.

Korra nods impressed. "Very cool."

Bolin halts in front of a heavy door. He swings it open and Korra gasps loudly. Her jaw falls open in marvel.

The arena is massive- no that's an understatement. It's a gargantuan open area of water with a diamond shape platform elevated up above the pool of calm water. One side red, and one side blue. Above the platform are seats and booths that surround the entire arena. Korra guesses you could seat the entire city in this place. She wouldn't be surprised. Thousands of spectators roar in the audience. Some hold sings and others faces are painted. Their shouts and screams echo throughout the arena. It almost tickles Korra's eardrums. "Pretty cool huh. It looks better from the inside." Bolin chuckles.

Korra nods in agreement. "This is _amazing! _It's everything I could have imagined it to be!" Korra exclaims with a large smile. _Yeah too bad you can't play huh Miss Avatar?_

"Bolin. C'mon we have a match to prepare for." An excruciatingly familiar voice scolds from behind. Mako. Korra turns to face him. He's strapping on the rest of his gear, but Korra can't help but feel he looks so handsome in his uniform. _What? No he is a jerk and you hate him! _Korra tells herself. She turns away and back at Bolin who is guzzling a bottle of water. Then she looks around and sees no waterbender. "Where's your waterbender?" Korra asks.

"He's coming." Bolin assures.

The door swings open and a tall boy stumbles in already dressed. His long hair is dark and tied back at his neck. He's thick- muscularly that is. He has a baby face with small blue eyes, tan skin, and a socially awkward demeanor. "Sorry I'm late guys!" He quickly apologizes with his pitchy voice. He seems urgent as her pulls on the rest of his gears but when his eyes fall on Korra. His imperative facial expressions turn hard and he quickly turns before she catches him staring. Bolin walks over to the boy and pats his shoulders. "Yuke this is Kai. Kai this is Yuke." Bolin introduces.

Kai hesitantly reaches out his hand. Korra shakes it with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Kai!"

Kai pulls his hand away and nods. "You too."

"C'mon guys we're up." Mako informs slamming his locker shut. The three of them walk over and take stance on a small ramp. They all pull on their helmets before the ramp moves outward. The crowd explodes with excited screams. Korra can make out people screaming out Mako's and Bolin's name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Future Industries Fire Ferrets and their newest addition Kai!" Shiro Shinobi announces and the audience goes berserk with cries and screams. The three men wave to the anticipated crowd as adrenaline surges through their veins. They step up onto the platform and take their places as the opposing team, the Cabbage Cop Tigerdillos.

Once the competitors are situated the referee holds a hand out. "Players are you ready?" The players nod in unison. The referee slices his hand down and blows a whistle.

A disk of earth is kicked at Mako but he easily sidesteps it. "Looks like the Tigerdillo's earthbender is after Mako as he shoots a disk his way but he dodges it- And Mako retaliates kicking a wave of fire at Suski." Shiro Shinobi explains. Suski is hit full force in the gut and is thrown backwards and off of the platform where he plunges into the cold waters. "And looks like Suski is in the drink! Mako is fierce today hitting that player back two zones. Only two Tigerdillos remain."

Bolin kicks up a disk of earth and hurls it forward while Kai surrounds himself with a ring of water and catapults it forward. The thick stream of water slams into the Tigerdillo's firebender's chest and knocks him from his feet. "And the Tigerdillo's firebender, is knocked back to zone two."

The firebender quickly recovers and pitches a ball of fire at Bolin. It hits him square in the chest and throws him off his feet. Bolin skids on his back across the field; tumbling backwards until he drops off the platform and drops into the water below. "And looks like Bolin is taking a dip. Looks like the playing field is even now. Mako still in Zone one and Kai in Zone two. The two remaining Tigerdillos residing in zone two."

Mako rolls his eyes as he sees his brother fall from the platform, and Korra cringes witnessing Bolin land on his belly in the water. "Ouch…" She whispers leaning over the rail to look at the water. Bolin swims slowly back to the ladder and climbs from the water. Korra turns her attention back to the match.

Mako sends a series of flames at the opposing firebender who is struggling to block the attacks. "Mako is showing no mercy to Zhong who is trying his best not to get moved back a zone- and oh he's over the line! But Mako isn't finished yet! He continues to strike Zhong with his fire!" Shiro exclaims excitedly. Mako unleashes one last flurry of a thick flame that sends Zhong into the air and off the field. "And Zhong is in the drink!" A high pitched bell sounds. "And the Fire Ferrets take round one!"

Korra throws her fist in the air. "Whoo! Go Fire Ferrets!" She screams with a wide smile. _Oh spirits do I want to be out there!_

As soon as all the players are back to Zone one the whistle to start the next round is blown. The six benders begin to send arrays of attacks to their competitors. "Zhong sends several attacks towards the Fire Ferrets' waterbender." Kai deflects each flame of fire easily by extinguishing it with his water, then propels a stream of water at Zhong who is hit in the upper-chest. The impact sends him back three zones. "Zhong is knocked back to zone three by Kai's attack." Zhong quickly recovers and blasts vigorous fire at Kai. Kai is hit hard and is hit off the platform. "And Zhong blasts Kai into the drink. Mako and Bolin remain. But Bolin looks as if he is struggling as he goes toe to toe with the Tigerdillo's earthbender!" Shiro announces as the audience scream in awe watching Bolin as he desperately blocks earth coins from hitting him. Mako on the other hand is working hard to knock Zhong off. At the same time deflecting attacks from the opposing waterbender. Mako focuses his chi and shoots a large wave of flame at Zhong who is hit full force and is thrown back off the platform and into the water. Mako then turns his full attention to the waterbender unleashing the last chunk of energy to propel forward a torpedo of flame. "And the Tigerdillo's waterbender takes a swim. Ten seconds remain in the round. Does the Suski the Tigerdillo's earthbender have what it takes to take down these two bending brothers?"

Suski's energy and adrenaline runs thin as both brothers release their remaining drips of energy. Suski's legs buckle in and Bolin flings a disk of earth at him while Mako blasts a stream of fire. The impact is enough to knock the exhausted earthbender off the platform where he took the long fall to the water. "And the Fire Ferrets are going to the quarter-final!" Shiro Shinobi announces! The boys below throw their arms around each other with booms of laughter. "Good job Bro! We did it!" Bolin says holding his brother tight.

"Yes we did!"

Mako are transported back to the locker room where they find Korra smiling and jumping up and down excitedly. A look of awe rooted in her irises. "That was amazing guys!" Korra sings with a smile of giddy. Mako scoffs and rolls his eyes as he casually strolls by her. Korra's smile drops and is replaced with a annoyed leer. Bolin pats her shoulder. "Don't mind him. He isn't good at taking compliments." Bolin explains with a flirty smile.

Korra returns a smile than she remembers something. "Hey Bo what time is it?" Korra asks. Bolin looks up at the overhead clock. "10:30. Why?"

"Spirits." She curses under her breath. "I have to go Bolin. I'm sorry." Korra turns to run to the door but Bolin catches her wrist. "You're not going to stay for the rest of the tournament?" He asks with disappointment.

Korra shakes her head. "No I'm sorry. I have to get back to the temple. Another time ok?" Korra gives one last smile and nod before running out of the locker room and out of the arena.

* * *

Korra pulls the wooden shutters of her window open before throwing her leg over the sill and pulling her body up. She throws her other leg over before sliding off the sill and into the pitch darkness of her room. Sighing she closes the shutters and flicks on the small blue lamp beside her on the night stand. Looking up in front of her across the room Korra is met with a severely disappointed sneer.

Korra lets out a yelp of shock as she jumps back with her hand over her racing heart. She regains her cool composure and chuckles lightly with a wave to lighten the angry tension in the air. "Oh…Hi Tenzin."

Tenzin's already narrowed grey eyes thin into slits. His fists are clenched, lips pulled back and his nostrils flare.

Korra rolls her eyes and sighs. "Look I'm sorry-"

Tenzin's already splintered temper shatters. "You blatantly disobeyed me Korra!" He yells even though he well knows the island is asleep.

Korra purses her lips. "Well not necessarily. You said 'Korra' couldn't go. You never said anything 'bout Yuke-" Once again Korra's explanation fails as Tenzin interrupts her.

"Don't play mind games with me! You knew precisely what I meant, and you went against my wishes!" Tenzin yells his vocal chords straining with a dull tickle.

Korra's eyes narrow. "Cause your wishes are stupid!" She argues back shrugging off her hoodie and throwing it at her feet.

"It doesn't matter what you think about my demands from you Korra! I told you not to go, and you snuck out regardless!" Tenzin's face slowly grows red as hot blood boils under his skin.

Korra's teeth clench. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!" Korra demands stomping a booted foot forward. Korra hates that he thinks he can control her. She has no desire to be treated like a child even though deep down she knows she is acting like one.

"Your teacher!" Tenzin bellows. A small vein bulges from his neck as he breathes unevenly with blistering anger.

Korra flinches at the volume of his usually tranquil voice. Korra is rendered silent finding no quips to throw back at Tenzin.

"And as your teacher I am ordering you to not leave this island again unless it is to attend school!"

"W-what! That isn't fair Tenzin!" Korra whines throwing her hands in the air.

"You have given me every motive to retain you on this island! I attempted to give you a little liberty Korra, and you exploited it. I can't fathom why you are defying me constantly!" Tenzin shouts.

Korra laughs bitterly with her fists clenched tightly. She bites her lip. "Because everything has changed on a moments noticed and you shove this huge responsibility in my face acting as if this is all easy for me! _It's not! _I had to leave my life behind by force. Decisions are being made for me and no one has even asked how I feel about all this! I'm so used of having control and it bothers me that I have no say what goes on in _my_ life!" Hot tears bite at her eyes and her nails cut into the soft skin of her palm. "I have to lie to my friends, hell I have to lie to the whole _world_ that is out there fighting a battle _I _should be fighting! I'm so stressed that that I can barely sleep at night! But everyone acts as if everything is all going to be fine! It's not! Being _dead_ takes its toll Tenzin!" By the time Korra is done screaming she's heavily panting.

Tenzin's hard expression falls soft as he sees the distress Korra had been burdening. Sure it had been his idea in the first place to sell to the world Avatar Korra is deceased to buy Korra time to finish her training and protect her from being assassinated, but it was never his intention to depress Korra. He is simply trying to protect Korra like his own daughter but instead she is breaking apart at the seams. "Korra I…" He trails off as he watches Korra stand stiff as a pencil looking down at her feet, shaking with hindrance. "This wasn't my intention." He sighs in remorse.

"Of course it wasn't. Just go away Tenzin. I need to be alone." Korra chokes turning away from Tenzin.

He leaves her to calm herself. As he closes the door behind him he hears Korra's knees hit the wood floor and a large sob chokes out from her throat. The sound disturbs him but he takes a breath and walks back to his chambers. That night he lies awake with his arm draped over his wife's waist, and his hand resting on her belly full of life. He feels restless as he thinks about where he has gone wrong and the options he has to make it right.

* * *

**Whao that was long. 12 pages on Microsoft Word and 8,400 words exactly. I like how as I go each chapter gets longer, and longer. Well that wraps up chapter 7. So Korra and Tenzin have another fight... And Mako's suspicions for little 'Yuke' have heightened. So what do you think about Mr. Tao Ran? How about the fire ferrets new waterbender Kai? I hope I did the pro bending match well. Did I lose anyone? I tried to do my research so I'm hoping I wrote that ok. Ok so now can I ask something from my readers? Just a tiny favor? Ok so recently I have stumbled across a amazing makorra fic written by a very talented writer MiniTurtleDuck. Well here's the situation:**

**She barely has any reviews and followers and well I seriously love her story and it has serious potential to be something people would really enjoy reading. So would you for me (I don't usually advertise stories) go take a look at her story Little Talks? It's really good and I enjoyed the 4 chapters she has written I think you will too. **

**Summary:**

**While trying to repair Republic City, Team Avatar is faced with a terrifying, faceless enemy. In a failing city, Korra must deal with the people's unrest as well as new fear for this strange and seemingly untouchable foe. More inside. Rating will go up, violence/gore warning.  
**

**Go check it out and drop this girl a review? Do it for me and I promise to have chapter 8 up very soon! Thank you soooo much! Tell her that Megan sent you. ;)**

**Also if you have a Tumblr and you are interested in following lil ole me my Tumblr url is anewbeginningsend. Yes it is my Korra blog. :) Drop me an ask. I want to get to know some of my readers a little better, and maybe if your lucky sometime this week (or whenever I get to it) I will post a snippit from upcoming chapter 8. :)**

**So again thank you for all the reviews and love that you have sent me! I send you my love too.**

**So I guess that is it for now. Drop me a review on what you think or predictions you may have. :)**

**Have a stellar day and I will see you Chapter 8! (Hey I rhyme!)**

**~Megan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it looks like I'm back. This chapter was a pain in my butt to write, but none the less I had fun because you guys make it all worth it. Sorry I know it has been a week or so but I have been busy. But I made time to finish this chapter which isn't my favorite but it is still pretty important. A LOT of stuff goes down this chapter. I suggest you duck tape yourself to your chair if you don't feel like falling out of it at all the jaw dropping moments. Alright well I would like to extend a thank you to the individuals who have started following me on Tumblr and left me gracious messages! Thank you! Ok well I didn't exactly read over this chapter twice so if you see any errors if you would kindly point them out I will fix them. Alright enough of my babbling on to the story yes?**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the Legend of Korra. Any characters that are familiar to you belong to Bryke, any new ones you see belong to SoulLikeABird. This story is for entertaining purposes only. The plot belongs to SoulLikeABird and you may not use it without my written consent. Thank you.**

**Enjoy. :)**

***Edited 8/23/12 Apparent errors fixed. Page breaks inserted and Mako no longer has a boyfriend. (LMFAO)***

* * *

It's been four days, eight hours, and twenty-seven minutes since the news of Avatar Korra's death had been released. News casts were the first to broadcast, and like a ripple in the water it spread to newspapers, magazines and radio shows. The tragedy weaved its way into the minds of those who were hopeful for the Avatar, but others who stand by the Masked Man are elated by the news. Not one ear or eye has not consumed the black print or heard the voices of reporters who have desperation in their voices. Her picture is on the front page. She's smiling with her head slightly tilted to the right. And if they look hard enough they can see the flash that glared off her oceanic irises.

This is the second time the young girl has appeared in the papers. The only other time Avatar Korra was written in black ink was thirteen years ago when she was titled the processor of Avatar Aang. People consider that day the birth of peace. They always knew their Avatar was destined for greatness, but sadly such a precious life was cut short by a finger on a trigger. Now it is believed an infant in one of the earth nations is lying in his mother's arms wailing with the power to bend all four elements. This gives the Masked Man a greater advantage in time knowing the one person strong enough to defeat him is dead. So why doesn't he believe it?

He is no fool. He knows something is amiss and the pieces he has put together don't exactly fit as well as he wants them to. He gave one simple order. An order he might as well have taken upon himself. How hard could it be to bring down a young girl? _Apparently, pretty hard._ He sits at a dark wood desk with his elbows on the table and his masked face leaning on his fists. The room is dark with grey concrete walls and no windows. The only light in the room is a paper chandelier hanging from the low ceiling. The room is big enough to fit six men, including himself.

He weighs his alternatives and conceivable explanations. Nothing. He is angry. Behind his closed lips are clenched teeth. But he keeps his eyes closed and breathing even. He looks up to the line of uniformed men in front of him. They all stand pin straight with arms at their sides. They keep their faces blank and eyes forward. "Lieutenant." The masked man says as smooth as velvet.

The man at the end of the line steps forward in his heavy black lace up boots. The man has a pale complexion with sagging skin around his chin and lips. He wears dark shades over his colorless eyes. He has a thin black mustache that hangs past bottom lip. He is loyal and dangerous, but he is the Masked Man's most trusted soldier. "Sir?" Lieutenant asks broadly.

The Masked Man stands to his feet. "Get my best men together. We are going to the South Pole." He commands. Lieutenant nods once before turning to the four other men. "You heard them men. Go prepare while I gather the others men. Don't just stand there, go!" Lieutenant barks. The men scramble from the room. Lieutenant turns to the Masked Man. "What do you plan on doing at the South Pole sir?" He asks. The Masked Man turns his back to his confidant. "Ending my suspicions."

* * *

"So what brings you to the big city?" Mr. Tao Ran asks crossing his leg over. He sips aimlessly at his hot jade tea.

Korra drops the rim of her hot mug from her lips and sits it in her lap. "I don't really do back stories." She says dryly keeping her eyes down at the floor in front of her chair. She has no intentions telling a man she just met _anything_ about Yuke Shen. The main reason for this she is done having to lie.

Mr. Tao Ran raises an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asks.

Korra sighs. "My past is…Complicated." She chuckles with a small shrug of her shoulder. _That's an understatement._

"Ah…I see. Well closure comes with time. Trust me I know…" A look of anguish crosses his eyes then is gone and replaced with a smile. But Korra saw that flash of sadness and knows the source. "What was she like?" Korra asks quickly hoping he didn't hear him, but he heard.

A large smile laced with sadness creeps across his lips. "You want me to tell you about my passed wife but you won't tell me about your past?" He asks arching an eyebrow. He takes another sip of tea.

Korra frowns figuring her question was stupid. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a hypocrite." She apologizes.

"Please don't apologize Miss Shen."

Korra looks around at the vibrant flowers around her and the serenity it comes with being in their presence. The sweet smell of nectar, the arrangement of colors, and the faint buzz of the bees are tranquil to the scenes. Being up here she doesn't feel like she is on a roof, or in a city for that matter. She secretly envies Mr. Tao Ran for owning something so beautiful and being able to call it his own. But she felt honored that he is sharing it with her. It has been two days since her fight with her Master Tenzin and things are far from simmering down.

She has gone without training, and has locked herself in her room every day when she gets back to the island from school. She has thought again about sneaking out but never makes it off the roof before she is spotted by the Sentries Tenzin has posted outside her room and below her window. Pema brings Korra her meals but Korra keeps her eyes on her homework thanking Pema quietly before she leaves. Tenzin has kept his distance knowing fully well Korra still needs time to cool her blistering temper before they are ready to talk things over.

Korra sighs and looks down at her small black watch clasped round her wrist. She takes one last sip of her tea before placing it on the small table beside her. She grabs her backpack from under her chair and slides it on her shoulders. "Thank you for the tea Mr. Tao Ran. I have really enjoyed being here in your garden for the past few days, but my friend wants me to eat lunch with him. I will see you tomorrow?" Korra stands to her feet and re-adjusts her grey tee shirt and smiles.

Mr. Tao Ran nods. "Of course Miss Shen. I have enjoyed your company I think your friend misses yours. I will see you in class.

She turns away and heads to the big metal door and pulls it open letting the blackness swallow her as it closes behind her. She lights a small flame in her palm to light her way down the winding steps. She lets the flame fade at the bottom of the steps and opens the door into the lighted hallway. She pushes her glasses up and heads left to the cafeteria.

"There you are! Thought you died on us." Bolin smiles as Korra takes a seat at the table beside him.

"Yeah Yuke, where you been? This is the first time all week you have showed up to lunch." Asami adds with a friendly gesture from across the table, Mako's arm around her shoulder. He glares at Korra unsure.

"Sorry. I'm behind in a class and I have been using lunch periods to catch up. Sorry." Korra quickly lies scratching at her arm.

"Don't say sorry Yuke. We're just making sure you're not replacing us, more importantly me." Bolin jokes pointing to his chest with both his long thumbs. Korra giggles.

"Replace you Bolin? Never! Asami though…" Korra winks. Asami playfully slaps Korra from across the table with a scoff. "Hey, I kid!" She laughs.

"So why did you run off after the tournament the other night? You looked urgent." Bolin asks

Korra sighs. "Well…I wasn't exactly supposed to be there…" Korra admits pulling her lips back.

Bolin gasps dramatically. "You mean you snuck out?" He gasps again and slaps his hand over his chest. "You naughty girl."

Korra chuckles. "Yes I snuck out. You handed me an opportunity I have been waiting for for a while and I took it."

"Did you get caught?" Asami asks running her fingers through her glossy spirals of hair.

"Yup." Korra answers popping her lips.

"Maybe you're not so ninja after all." Bolin laughs softly.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Apparently not enough to get past Tenzin." She sags slightly in her seat.

"Did you get in trouble?" Asami asks reaching in her brown tote and pulling out a bottle of tea.

"Lots." Korra breathes recalling the argument she had with Tenzin. _Boy was that not pretty…_

"What was you're punishment?" Bolin asks cringing melodramatically.

Korra shakes her head keeping her eyes on her lap. "I'm not allowed to leave the island anymore unless it is to come here…" Korra answers bitterly still plenty angry at Tenzin.

"That's rough buddy." Bolin comforts patting Korra's shoulder.

"Eh…It's not that bad of a punishment. I honestly think you deserve it." Mako mumbles indistinctively. But Korra heard. She narrows her cerulean eyes. "What makes you say that Hot Shot?" Korra barks. Asami elbows Mako with a look of disapproval.

Mako ignores it leaning back into his chair. "I think the punishment should fit the crime." Mako answers smoothly running a hand through his spiked hair.

Korra leans into the table glaring dangerously at Mako's fiery eyes. "You know _nothing_!" She hisses.

Mako cocks his head. "Don't I? Do remember what happened Sunday night?" Mako asks shrewdly.

Asami and Bolin watch in confusion. "What happened Sunday night?" Asami asks, clearly lost.

"N-nothing." Korra stammers then glares back at Mako. Korra lifts her backpack once more before dropping her glare.

"Yeah it's nothing important." Mako adds squeezing Asami's shoulder in an assuring gesture.

Asami rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say…" Then the bell rings and Korra jumps up saying her goodbyes then rushing out of the cafeteria with anger boiling in her blood. All of it aimed at Mako.

* * *

She doesn't say anything as she takes her seat. She has just about had enough of the man in the red scarf. She weighs the idea of turning around and cracking her fist against his cheek. That would satisfy her anger. It would be so simple to just twist around and throw her firm fist at his nose, and he would never suspect it. But she refrains. She sighs obnoxiously propping her elbow up on the table and leaning her cheek against it. "This needs to stop." Korra utters with a stressed sigh.

Mako rolls his eyes at Korra's statement and inhales an intake of breath. "I'm not following what you are saying." He replies trying to avoid conversation.

Korra snorts. "Of course you don't." Korra sighs heavily. "Look I don't need your attitude. I really have no idea what I did to make you hate me, but can't we just get along?" Korra asks dropping her elbow and looking dead on into his golden eyes. Still looking into those eyes made her uncomfortable but she stands her ground and keeps her expression hard.

Mako stares lightly back into her cerulean eyes. "Fine." He says softly ripping his eyes away.

"Cool." Korra sighs. The rest of class blows by like a cool storm, and the bell that ends the day soon rings.

Mako slips on his bag and strolls out of the room. Korra close behind. "Hey wait, Mako!" Korra calls from behind. Korra falls into step; struggling to keep up with his long strides. "Yes Yuke?" He answers irritably.

"What are you doing later? Do you want to go get tea or something?" She asks trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"I'm with Asami." He answers bleakly.

Korra reaches out and grabs his toned bicep. The feel of his hard muscle in her hand astonishes her as warmth ignites her blood. She quickly shakes the feeling "I asked to go get tea Mako. I'm not asking you on a date. I'm fully aware about you and Asami." Korra smiles genuinely. "If it makes you feel weird being alone with me then bring Asami." Korra says.

"I don't know Yuke…" Mako asks as he pushes the exit door open. Both are blasted with a cool draft of invigorating air.

"It's just tea Mako. It will take fifteen minutes at most." Korra rolls her eyes.

Mako halts on the campus lawn. The blades of grass itch Korra's ankles. "Why?" Mako asks turning to her. She is star struck by his beauty. She cranes her neck to look up at him and his melted pools of gold that are his eyes. His dark chocolate hairs sways with the rhythm of the wind, and his slightly tanned skin seems to glow under the radiance of the sun. His features are stoic which aggravates Korra further. "Why what?" She answers slowly.

"Why are you asking me to tea?" Mako rephrases imperturbably. _He might as well be wearing a mask._ Korra thinks nibbling at her cheek.

Korra plants the toe of her shoe in the grass and pivots it into the soil. "Well I want to get to know you more." Korra admits keeping her eyes down on the emerald grass glossed in water from the sprinklers. The tip of her suede boots darkening with water as she drags her toe back and forth.

"I don't think that is a good idea Yuke." Mako sighs looking away at the emptying parking lot.

Korra cocks her head and arches a slim eyebrow. "Why?"

Mako sighs and looks down at her. The way his expression hardening into something almost frightening. "Don't you get it? _I don't like you._ I thought I made that pretty clear." Mako snaps.

Korra flinches back as her eyes gloss over. She fights her face from contorting to sadness. Instead she slims her eyes with offense. "Fine. Sorry I bothered you." She twirls on her heel and stomps away through the slippery grass feeling surprisingly hurt from the resentment. She doesn't wait for Bolin to walk her home. She speedily takes longs strides back to the docks.

* * *

"Korra!" Tenzin yells from outside her room for the fifteenth time. Korra groans exasperated and pulls a pillow over her head as she falls back on her bed. "Korra please come out here! I have something for you." Tenzin requests. Korra throws the pillow from her face and into the wall across her bed. She jumps to her feet, and swings her door open then plods out to the courtyard.

"What do you want Tenzin? I'm really not in the mo-" Korra demands but is rendered speechless at the big creature sitting several yards away with fur white as frosty snow. Her mouth hangs open with her lengthy pink tongue hanging between her spire like teeth, and her floppy ears perk up. Her round black nose is shiny with a cold wetness and her brown eyes are full of excitement. She wags her tail happily and it beats loudly against the flagstone as her eyes fall on her owner.

Korra feels she is dreaming. _It can't be._ Then Korra is sprinting across the courtyard to her best friend, screaming her name in bewilderment. The creature breaks into a sprint too. Korra throws herself at her as tears roll down her cheek. Korra holds the polar bear dogs head to her chest tightly, fearing if she let go she will be gone. "_Naga!"_ She exclaims savoring the feel of Naga's smooth fur against her flushed skin.

Naga had been missing Korra and every day of absence has worried her. She has howled into the stars and tried to free herself just to be caught by sentry guards almost hours later. But the feel of Korra's arms and just mere presence is _home_. Naga pulls her head back and flicks her tongue out at her, covering Korra's cheek in a thin layer of affectionate saliva. Korra booms with laughter as Naga nuzzles Korra's chest and is knocked to the ground. Naga continues her assault of love until Korra is gasping for air. She reaches up and cups Naga's snout in her hand. Korra kisses her moist nose and burrows into her neck. "I missed you girl! I'm so sorry I had to leave you." Korra cries in a hushed whisper. Naga understood every word and responded with another kiss to the face. Korra chuckles and crawls out from under Naga.

She then remembers Tenzin who is grinning at Korra from behind. Korra runs at him and throws her arms around his waist. Tenzin stumbles back in surprise at the sudden burst of affection but slowly returns the hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Korra cries into his waist.

Tenzin nods. "You're welcome." He pats her back and she pulls back and looks up at him. "But there are rules." Tenzin informs.

Korra nods still caught up in the spur of the moment to let anything make her unhappy. "Naga is not permitted to leave the island. If there are guests on the island, Naga must stay in the temples stables. Are we understood?" Tenzin instructs rationally.

Korra nods and throws herself back into Tenzin. "Yes, understood! Thank you! Thank you, thank you! I'm so sorry I have been difficult! It won't happen again! Thank you Master Tenzin!" Korra exclaims crushing his haps. Tenzin tries not to groan in pain from Korra's crushing hold.

Korra releases him and Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm sorry that I didn't apprehend how despondent you were. I have decided that you are allowed to leave the island as long as you ask _permission _first. I will have no more late night sneak outs. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Korra gives one last bone crushing hug before returning to Naga to be showered in more kisses to make up for lost time.

* * *

"Korra!" Jinora calls from outside in a tone of urgency. Korra jumps up from her bedroom floor leaving Naga to follow behind as she swings her door open to reveal the small pre-teen frowning. "Jinora, is everything ok?" Korra asks knitting her eyebrows.

Jinora shakes her head and gestures Korra forward. "Dad needs to talk to you in his office." Jinora says softly before walking back to her chambers. Korra can't help but feel her stomach drop. She runs to Tenzin's office and pounds on the door before hurling it open. "You needed to talk to me?"

Tenzin nods sharply. "Yes. Please sit Korra." Korra obliges and falls into the brown leather seat across Tenzin's cherry wood desk. Korra eyes Tenzin immediately sensing that something is wrong.

"Tenzin, did something happen?" Korra asks leaning forward in the chair.

Tenzin nods slowly and drops his eyes. "I'm afraid so."

Korra's stomach twists as all of the worse possible problems she feared could go wrong course through her thoughts. "What happened?"

Tenzin sighs and shakes his head. He fidgets in his seat uncomfortably. "The Masked Man attended your memorial service in the South Pole. I fear he is catching on." Tenzin explains with concern

A sharp dizzying pang of fear shoots through Korra as she falls back against the chair. "What?" She chokes. _Mom, Dad…_ "Was anyone hurt?" She asks as her chest tightens.

Tenzin nods sadly. "Some of the Sentries of the White Lotus were purged of their bending."

"My parents?" Korra bites back burning tears. "Are they ok?"

"Senna and Tonraq are fine I assure you." A wave of relief hits Korra as her heart rate returns to normal. _Thank the spirits._ "So what now? Did the Masked Man figure anything out? Tenzin I need answers!" Korra shouts as anxiety fills her emotions. She jumps to her feet and presses her palms to the cool wood of his desks.

"Calm yourself Korra." Tenzin instructs motioning his hands down.

"No! What happened at my memorial Tenzin!?" Korra demands her eye brows knit and icy eyes glimmer with worry.

Tenzin sighs and closes his eyes. "They opened your casket. There was nothing in there."

"You mean… He knows?" Korra chokes out in horror. She falls back into the chair suddenly short of breath.

"No. As of now he is clueless, but I have no doubt of mind that he won't come up with a possible conclusion." Tenzin explains trying to keep his voice mellow and calm.

That safe feeling Korra had been feeling for the past week was now severed. "How long ago was the sabotage?"

"Three nights ago."

Korra gapes. "Three nights?! Wha- Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out myself. They we're too preoccupied cleaning up the mess to bother contacting me." Tenzin explains rather annoyed with the late awareness.

"So what now?"

Tenzin inhales an intake of breath. "We wait."

Korra hates the sound of that. She worries that she is already being tracked down, or worse, _Already found._ "Wait? Wait for what?! To be almost _killed_ again? I can't do that Tenzin." Korra shudders.

"Think rationally Korra. There are no leads on where you might be. You are safe. No one is going to touch you, let alone _find _you." Tenzin assures. This calms Korra slightly but the thought is still there.

Korra nods once more before saying good night and treading back to her room where she will not sleep, but instead lie awake itching with paranoia.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Korra drops her pencil and turns in her seat to face Mako. "Come again?" She asks cocking an eyebrow. She is questioning if he is hearing him right. _The stoic, emotionless Mako apologizing? This I have to hear! _ Mako stifles an annoyed chuckle and turns his head to face the cerulean eyed girl beside seated on a stool him. "I'm sorry." He repeats. Korra purses her lips and studies his blank molten eyes.

She decides to have a little fun with this. "For?" She holds back a smile of satisfaction.

He chuckles again and rolls his eyes. "You know what for."

Korra grins. "Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Korra nods.

"I'm sorry for behaving like a compete jerk to you." He bites out between his teeth. Korra waves her long slim fingers forward. "And,"

"Are we really doing this?" Mako questions. "You're pushing your luck." He hisses.

Korra runs her fingers through her short waves of hair. "I realize this but I think you have more to be sorry for than being a complete ass." Korra simpers folding her hands over chest.

Mako scoffs. Opening his mouth to object, he quickly closes it before saying something that will set the both of them off. He sighs sharply and instead clenches his jaw. "Fine. You didn't deserve the way I have been treating you. I would like it if we could start over…Again." Mako extends his hand to Korra whose eyes are glittering beautifully in the rays of sun leaking in through the blinds. Korra looks hesitant but takes his large hand in hers, and that surge of warmth and joy sparks beneath the skin of her palm. "I'm Mako."

"Ko-Yuke." Korra's heart skips several beats at the slip up she just made. She tries to hide the horror with a friendly smile.

Mako arches an eyebrow. "Right…"

Korra turns her head quickly mentally kicking herself. The bell ending the day rings and Korra snatches her stuff up before hurrying out the door. Korra makes it halfway across the lawn before she hears Mako calling out her name. She bits her lip and swivels around on her heel to see Mako in his light tan crew neck tee shirt with his tattered scarf of red swathed loosely around his neck. She can't help but find him sickly attractive. The way the bright city sun ricochets off his skin, and his chiseled features she can trace under his shirt. She shakes the feeling and smiles lightly. _He has a girlfriend! Control your hormones!_ She scolds herself. He stops less than a foot away from her. "Does your offer for tea still stand?" Mako asks shrug.

Korra steps back baffled. "Thought you said it wasn't a good idea." Korra retorts folding her arms over her chest.

"I would like to get to know you more Yuke." He shrugs. Korra narrows her eyes questionably. "Seriously, what is the catch? Do you have a fever or something?" Korra steps forward and paces her flat palm to his warm forehead. Mako swats her hand away.

"Again I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't get you." Korra seethes. "One day you seem mad at the world, the next you can be kind of sweet. Do you have some kind of multiple personality disorder or something?" Korra continues.

"No I don't! I'm sorry Yuke. Ok? I really am." Mako says. Korra studies his eyes for sincerity. _Nothing_.

"You're just one giant contradiction to me Mako."

"Why can't you just believe me?" He asks quickly getting annoyed with Korra's defiance.

"Cause we always end up back here, back to yelling and fighting! Spirits we're like an old married couple!" Korra exclaims. _You wish._ Korra teases herself. Mako rolls his eyes.

"So Tea?" He tries one last time with a smoldering smile.

Korra shakes her head. "Sure…" She trails.

"The Boiling Jasmine? Six-o-clock. See you then." Mako walks past her leaving Korra twiddling her thumbs with the anticipation to seeing Mako in four hours for tea welling up inside her. _You're just one giant mystery to me Mako._

* * *

She has gotten light on her feet and twirling has come easier to her. She keeps her arms positioned in front of her as she twirls through the gates that are spinning rashly around her. She keeps her breathing even and her eyes closed as she lets her mind and spirit guide her.

"Good job Korra. You're doing well." Tenzin says from outside the gate. Korra acknowledges the compliment with a smile but in doing so loses her focus and the last gate she spins through hits her curtly on the shoulder. She grunts in pain and loses her balance and falls to the cobble. She rubs her shoulder and jumps back up to her feet.

"That was an improvement. You are getting better at this." Tenzin nods in praises and Korra smiles.

"Thanks Tenzin."

"That will be all for the night. You are excused. Go wash up for supper." Tenzin instructs.

"Actually…I was wondering if I could maybe go meet a friend." Korra asks teetering on her heels.

"What friend, and for what occasion?"

"Mako. He's from school. He invited me for tea." Korra explains.

"Like a date?" Tenzin asks looking skeptical.

Korra jumps back a deep crimson staining her cheeks like a burning fire. "What? No. He's just a _friend _Tenzin." Korra assures.

"You sound as if you are trying to persuade me to think otherwise." Tenzin raises an eyebrow playfully.

"Just a friend Tenzin." Korra assures with a grin. "Even if I was interested it wouldn't matter. He has a perfect girlfriend." Korra mutters inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Korra chuckled embarrassed. "So may I go?"

"I don't see why you can't, but I expect to see you back on the island by seven-o-clock."

"But that only gives me an hour!" Korra protests.

"Drink quickly." Tenzin advises before stalking off back to his office.

* * *

"No Naga you need to stay. I will be back in an hour." Korra instructs Naga kissing her on the snout. She rubs Naga's neck as she senses the persistency in Naga's large dark eyes. "I mean it Naga. _Stay_." Korra hugs her one last time before leaving her room.

She hugs her grey cardigan close as she looks over the side of the boat watching the indigo waves ripple under the bow. She feels strangely nervous and licks her lips in excitement.

The walk downtown was short considering she was swallowed up in her own thoughts most of the walk. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the Boiling Jasmine. She makes last minute adjustments to her hair and clothes before swallowing sharply and pushing the door open to the small tea shop. The shop is dim lighted and still has that quaint feel to it. Light jazz music plays out of the radio sitting on the counter. Scanning the shop, Korra's eyes immediately fall on Mako who is seated in the back with two steaming cups of tea in front of him. He has the newspaper in his hands and the way his eyes scan the paper back and forth tells Korra he is moderately engaged in what he is reading.

She exhales then walks over to the table. She sits down across Mako in the leather booth. Her eyes meet the headline behind the page he is reading and she swears her heart stops.

**Avatar Korra's body missing from Casket.**

Mako sets the paper down and studies Korra's almost disturbed expression. "You all right Yuke? You don't look so good."

Korra shakes her head and forces a smile. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Right…I uh got you Jasmine tea. Hope that's ok." Mako pushes one of the cups of tea over to her. Korra nods and hooks her fingers on the handle.

_Awwh! He ordered for me…Snap out of it. He's with Asami! _"Yeah, perfect. Thanks."

A perpetual silence fills the air. Korra pulls at the ends of her hair with her eyes adverted to her lap while Mako rubs his scarf in-between his fingers. "This is more awkward than anticipated." Korra lifting her tea to her lips and taking a long sip.

Mako nods in agreement. "So what do you want to talk about?" Korra asks feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well we we're originally doing this to get to know each other." Mako takes a lingering sip of his tea.

"ok?"

"So tell me about yourself Yuke." He stares dead on into her everlasting cerulean eyes.

_Nothing much to know Hot Shot._ "Well aren't you presumptuous." She rolls her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

_Why do you look so intrigued to know about me?_ "Not much to me. I was born and raised in Ba Sing Se. My parents are both watertribe and my father works. Mom stays home." Korra explains keeping her lies equivalent to those she told to Bolin.

"Why did you move from Ba Sing Se?"

_Uhhh…._"My parents thought I needed a different learning experience." She lies quickly satisfied with her logical fib.

"I thought Ba Sing Se had the top education?" Mako recalls.

"They do…Err… I just couldn't stand it cooped up within the cities walls. I needed out." And she meant it. She walls of the compound were claustrophobic but she would have rather had a more inviting opportunity to run away.

Mako arches an eyebrow and folds his hands on the table. "Did you run away Yuke?" Mako asks.

Korra flinches back. "No. I didn't run away. My parents know where I am!"

"Chill. It was just a question."

Korra shakes her head. "There are just some places you shouldn't stick your nose Mako." Korra snaps folding her arms over her chest and slumping back in the booth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to invade your _private life_" Mako apologizes shifting his eyes to the ceiling.

"What about you? What's your story?" Korra asks bobbing her chin up.

"Isn't much to me either? I was born here and I'm a pro-bender. That's it really."

"Your parents?" Korra perks up in her seat.

"Not a subject I'm willing to discuss." Mako sinks into his scarf as his lips disappear behind it.

"I answered your questions. Why won't you answer mine?" Korra asks incredulously.

"There are just some places you shouldn't stick your nose Yuke." Mako retorts leaning into the table. Korra purses her lips and looks away from Mako "So err…What changed your mind?" Korra asks scratching at the fabric of her denim jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you change your mind about having tea with me?" Korra rephrases. _Something's off._

"I don't know. I guess it was just the spur in the moment decision. I felt bad for how I have been acting." Mako explains quietly.

"You're hard to figure out." She presses her lips.

"I could say the same about you... There is something about you." Korra stiffens in her seat. Mako leans further into the table with his expression as hard as stone. "What are you hiding Yuke?" Korra's face pales and rips her stare from Mako before stealing a glance at her watch. Six-forty-seven. "Well I have a curfew so I must be going." She says quickly before reaching into her back pocket and pull out a small black wallet.

Mako holds his hand out and shakes his head. "No need. It's on me"

Korra pulls out a couple of Yuans and leaves them on the table despite Mako's insistence. "This should cover it. Thank you for the tea Mako. I will see you in class." She doesn't look back before leaving the shop and walking along the almost vacant sidewalk. She watches her booted feet as they patter along the white cement. She keeps her head low and hands shoved in her jean packets. _Am I that readable! I can't believe this!_ She screams in her mind.

She cuts through a slim dark alley between two brick buildings to avoid a trafficking area ahead a few blocks. She keeps her eyes forward on the small slit of light at the end of the alley. She tugs her cardigan closer to her body as a small chill crawl down her spine. Goosebumps begin to rise on her skin and she hears heavy foot steps behind her. Without missing a beat she spins around to face a familiar tall boy with light blue eyes and dark hair tied back at his neck.

"Kai?" Korra squints into the dark. "What are you doing here?" She takes a full step back.

"Oh hey Yuke." Kai chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm walking home." The tone in his voice is hoarse.

Korra perches her hands on her hips and shifts her weight to her right leg. "Are you following me?" Korra accuses with a frown. Kai flinches back and shoves his hands into his grey jacket pockets.

"No, of course not!" He insists. Korra narrows her eyes, secretly feeling kind of small under his eyes. _There's something about him._

"I'm not finding it a coincidence that you just happen to be in the area the same time as me." Korra steps forward while Kai steps back. "  
Nor do I find it a coincidence that you are walking down the same alley as me."

Kai's eyes fill with a slight alarm. "I-I was walking home." He stammers then walks quickly past Korra exiting the alley and disappearing around the corner.

_What the hell?_ _Why was he following me?_ She wonders looking ahead to the peak of light Kai just rounded. She chews on her lip and keeps her eyes peeled suddenly feeling alert. She continues forward slowly, kicking pebbles as she goes. This time there are no footsteps following behind her; just the small patter of rat feet against the cobblestone sidewalk.

* * *

The thick puffs of grey clouds hide the sun like silver guardians. The atmosphere is humid and warm. From where the citizens stand the morning is colorless. Except for the vivacious flowers. She is back on the roof with the sweet empowering aroma of flowers filling her nostrils, and is bent over planters watering the thirsty flowers in the dry soil. Mr. Tao Ran is behind her doing the same but with his bending. Then he asks a question she was never expecting to hear from him or anyone for that matter. A question that twists her gut. A question that shatters everything she has worked for.

"You're from the Southern watertribe aren't you?"

Korra's eyes widen and her heart hammers violently in her constricted chest. "W-what? No I'm from Ba Sing Se." She informs trying to keep her shaky voice smooth. She keeps her back to him, daring not to turn around to face him.

Mr. Tao Ran laughs lightly. "I'm not daft child. I recognize you. I am too from the Southern Water Tribe."

_No. No. No. No-_"Y-y-you are?" Korra stammers. She wants so bad to run, run and never return.

"I am. And so are you, aren't you Avatar Korra?"

The second her name fell from his tongue, the cup of water slips from her fingers and clatters to her feet. The remaining water douses her shoes and the ends of her jeans. Her breath accelerates and she goes completely still. _Please. Sprits no…_ She bites down on her cheek hard and soon begins to taste a thin stream of blood on her tongue. Her palms begin to sweat heavily. She knows she can deny it but she has already gone rigid with shock and covering it up would most definitely be a hard thing to do. So she gives in. He charade of Yuke Shen shatters like glass. "H-how did you know?" Her voice is guttural and quiet like a small child after waking up from a nightmare.

Mr. Tao Ran laughs from behind her. "I know your mother and father. I'm surprised you don't remember me. I guess I don't make lasting impressions."

Her thoughts freeze over and she runs. She snatches up her backpack and sprints to the door and down the spiral steps; not bothering to light a flame to see. Once on the landing she heaves the thick wooden door open. She runs out into the hallway infested with socializing and walking students. With her vision swimming in a pool of shock she slams into a hard torso. The grunts on impact and staggers back losing her footing as her whole body seems to go numb. A warm hand grabs her by her bicep and holds her up before she can fall to the floor. She glances up through her eyelashes at a familiar pool of fiery molten irises. "Yuke you alright?" Mako asks holding up Korra who seems almost limp.

Korra nods before ripping her arm away and running down the hallway ducking past students and teachers who watch as the new girl makes a beeline for the exit.

* * *

Korra doesn't recall him. Most of her childhood consisted in a compound, locked away from the rest of the world. The first four years before she was titled the Avatar is a muddled memory. Seeing her mother and father came vaguely and meeting her neighbors is something she just can't remember. Sure she was like a celebrity back home and everybody knew who she was. She never knew who her people we're. Seclusion was her ally, and her masters were her friends. That was it. Everything else is hazy.

_So who is he?_ She questions if he is lying or is a truthful man? The question came so suddenly she had no time to process an answer. It fell from his lip as soft as a rose petal but hit her like a thousand spiny thorns, She gave away her identity. He could go straight to the press and tell them all about how the Avatar is alive and well residing in Republic City. Again she could become an instant target for the Equalist and their leader. She could be dead by the end of the week. Once they know, a battle she isn't ready to fight could be heading her way.

All because she made one faulty slip, and she ran from it. She lets her head fall back against the trunk of the tree. She stares up through the tawny spring leaves that hang tight on the branches. She takes deep breaths and tries her best to gather herself, but she can't help but feel severely irritated with herself and the world. _How did I even get here?_ She asks herself. One bullet, one finger on the trigger, one simple motive changed everything. Like a ripple in the water the conflict expands into something greater.

She knows sooner or later she will have to go back to face him. Mr. Tao Ran knows who she is.

She weighs what she can say. She thinks about lying but she has already made the truth obvious and he claims to be a family friend. So now the question is _can he be trusted?_

She lays under the tree of Republic City park for what seems like hours before picking herself back up and pulling her backpack on. She steals a glance at her watch to find lunch has just ended and decides she has time to attend her last two classes of the day without angering Tenzin too much about ditching all her classes. On the short walk back to school she tries her best to shove her worries under a mask. She keeps her emotions in check, her lips straight and her eyes down.

"We're you ok this morning?" Mako asks as the two work on an assignment. Korra goes taut and chuckles. "Yeah. I was fine." She mutters keeping her gaze down on her notes. Mako tugs on his scarf as he recalls that disturbed expression she had this morning as she slammed into him.

"You were not fine. You looked terrified." He turns in his seat to look at her. She dares not turn her head. She clenches her fist. "I don't want to talk about it." She says then un-tucks her hair from behind her ears, letting it hide and frame the side of her face.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Fine."

Mr. Zhi turns to the class and runs a hand through his slicked back raven hair. "Alright class today you are being assigned you quarter project. You do require a partner which will be the individual sitting next to you. I will not give you time to complete this project during class so I strongly suggest you exchange information to get together to complete it. This project will count as twenty percent of your quarter one grade." The teacher explains. Korra hunches her shoulders. _Great._ She thinks. The project requirements are set down in front of Mako and Korra. Korra slides the paper over to herself and sighs.

"So how do we suppose we do this?" Mako asks taking the paper from Korra. She shrugs.

"We can meet up at my place and do it. Though I can't promise we won't be bothered by Tenzin's kids."

"We can do it at my place. There won't be any distractions." Mako offers. Korra accepts. "Alright. I guess we will get started tonight?" Mako asks.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." She mumbles. The bell rings and they walk out of the school, Korra trailing behind Mako a few paces.

* * *

"What are we doing at the Arena?" Korra asks staring up at the vibrant gold building of elaborate architecture. She arches an eyebrow.

"Silly Yuke. We live here." Boiln answers ruffling Korra's hair. She shoots him a glare and pats her hair back down.

"Wait, you live in the arena?" Korra asks looking at Boiln and Mako who are already ahead of her walking through the doors. She runs to catch up. Never would she guess they lived in the arena. She expected a quaint little house in a small neighborhood, or an apartment in a high-rise. Not a shaggy attic with a rickety loft made of boarded wood. The furniture is tattered and looks worth less than a dime. A small orange sofa with coffee stains spotting the fabric sits snug in the far corner of the room. A glass table cluttered with magazines lies in front of the sofa. And a little box TV sits on a wooden stool a few feet away from the sofa. A white stove, fridge, tall wooden cabinet and small wooden table with two chairs makes up the kitchen. And a ladder that leads up to a landing Korra guesses is where they sleep. The walls are a bleak grey splattered with water stains, but the windows are tall and allow the sun spill in freely. The floors are a dark loose wood that creaks when walked on.

Despite the insignificant look to the place, she could tell this was home for Mako and Bolin. She stands to the last step of the stairs that lead up to the small apartment. Mako and Bolin step aside her and drop their bags by the ladder. Mako shrugs off his jacket to reveal a tight black tee-shirt. He hangs his jacket up on a lopsided coat rack against the door. He looks over at Korra who looks a little uncomfortable.

"Come on Yuke. Don't be shy. Make yourself at home." Bolin gestures her off the stairs. She smiles and steps up onto the landing. Korra drops her backpack next to Mako's and Bolin's.

"You hungry Yuke?" Boiln asks swinging open the tall wooden cabinet to a small variety of breads and small snacks. She sees how vague their food is and shakes her head. "No thanks." She smirks.

"Suit yourself." Boiln pulls out a small bag of potato chips and falls back on the orange sofa with a grunt. He kicks is shoes off and rests his socked feet on the table then clicks on the TV.

"We can work on the project upstairs." Mako says pointing up at the ladder.

Korra nods and follows after Mako up the ladder with her backpack in hand. He flicks on a small light bulb hanging from a chain on the low ceiling. The loft is small with two full beds on either side of the room. One made up in red blankets the other in grey quilts with fluffy black pillows. In the far corner of the room is a small bathroom with a single sink, toilet, and shower. Against the wall is a bare square, wooden table. Mako pulls the table out to the middle of the small room and invites Korra to sit down with him to get to work.

She plops to the floor and pulls her binder out of her backpack before placing it open on the table. "It says we need to explain the steps and formulas of the method of integration by partial fractions." Korra reads off the paper. Mako pulls out a fresh notebook of paper. He rips out a sheet and hands it to Korra.

She takes it and slams it down on the table. "I don't get why we need to do projects. Or homework for that matter." Korra mutters wrestling her textbook from her back pack. She opens it and begins jotting down steps and formulas.

"You have two and a half more years of homework Yuke. You're going need to deal with it." Mako snorts.

"You deal with it!" Korra flicks her pencil at Mako and it hits him between the eyes before falling into his lap. "Ow!" He grunts with a frown, rubbing in-between his eyebrows.

Korra giggles loudly. "Now can I have my pencil back?" She asks reaching her hand out. Mako picks the pencil out of his lap and holds it up to Korra. "What this one?" He asks raising his eyebrows. Korra nods. "Yes, now gimme."

Mako takes the pencil in both hands between his thumb and index finger before pulling the wood down till it breaks under the pressure. Korra gasps. "Too bad. It looks like it's broken." He throws the two halves of the pencil onto the table. Korra narrows her eyes.

"You jerk! That was my only pencil!" She hisses.

Mako shrugs and begins writing down more formulas. "What a shame."

Korra lunges over the table and tries to snatch Mako's pencil away. He swiftly lifts his pencil up and out of Korra's reach. She pushes against his chest and reaches up to seize the pencil, but in the process Mako falls back. "Whoa!" He cries out as he teeters back and lands on his back. A small weight is pushed against his abdomen.

Korra lightly gasps as Mako's hand grips the bottom hymn of her grey blouse and pulls her down as he falls back. Her legs lightly straddle his waist as the flat of her hands rest on his chest. Her forehead barely grazes his as she feels herself drowning in pools of golden molten. She feels his sweet hot breath on her face, and by impulse she shoots up to her feet and steps around the table before falling back to her original spot on the floor. "Sorry…" She breathes breathless. She tucks her hair behind her ear nervously.

Mako pushes himself back up and clears his throat. "No It's fine." He assures with a nod. He reaches into a small pouch and produces a new black mechanical pencil. "Here," He slides it across the table.

Korra takes it without making eye contact. "Thanks."

They work in silence occasionally asking for a formula but other than that, continuous silence. Korra shuffles through her textbook with a slowly growing headache as she continues to write down problems, and easily solving them.

"What time do you need to be home?" Mako asks ruining the cool silence. Korra huffs as she looks at her watch. "No clue. Before sun down?" She shrugs hunching over her paper.

"That's soon." Mako closes up his textbook and binder before shimmying them back into his messenger bag. "We better wrap things up. We can continue tomorrow if you like." He suggests.

Korra nods and begins packing up her books and binders. She returns his pencil and Mako slides the table back against the wall. They both climb down the ladder to find Bolin sprawled across the couch with a small striped tailed creature lying on his belly. Bolin shifts his head to Korra. "Leaving already?" He asks.

Korra nods slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. "Wait!" Bolin exclaims jumping to his feet with the small creature clasped in his hands. Korra admits it's incredibly cute with its big beady black eyes, small white snout, perky round ears, and little wet nose. Its fur is a slick dark red with dark rings rounding its puffed tail. Its back is slightly arched and has a long torso. Its squirms in Bolin's grip as Bolin carries it over to Korra. "This is Pabu, my fire ferret!" Bolin announces. The creature stretches its neck out and casually sniffs her before licking her hand in approval.

Korra pets Pabu lovingly. "He is so cute!" Pabu squeaks. Korra pets the fire ferret one last time. "Well I better be going I will see y-" Korra is silenced as her eyes catch the man on the TV screen. He's dressed in dark attire. A heavy jacket with a red emblem stitched to the arm. There is a hood pulled over the back of his head but his face is covered by an intricate designed white mask with a distinct red dot on the forehead. His eyes are shadowed by the mask and a small slit at the bottom of the mask allows him to breathe. His hands are folded behind his back.

She has only seen pictures, but seeing him breathing- moving on the TV screen makes her heart race and her vision dizzy.

He stares back at her and she feels hot tears of horror prick at her eyes. She feels like he is staring back and he knows she is watching. _No_…

Then he speaks. His voice is dark but carries like a symphony with perfect pitch and pronunciation. "Good evening Republic City, my name is _Amon._"

* * *

**Oops! Seems like I have dropped my cliffy! Sorry don't hate me! So Korra was reunited with Naga by Tenzin in hopes that will make Korra happier! That was sweet of Tenzin! Ok so what's going on with Mako? Why is he acting all nice all of a sudden? Why was Kai following Korra? Mr. Tao Ran knows...Uhhh Ohh...Is this good or bad? What is Amon doing in Republic City? So many questions! AHHH! Ok so any guesses on what will happen next? **

**This ending was so hard to write. I re wrote it like THREE times...I was having some major writers block. Ugh! But it is all good now and I am happy with the ending. I bet you guys aren't huh cause it is a cliff hanger. But I added some Makorra moments cause what Makora shipper doesn't love Makorra moments? I LOVE THEM! So I added some Makorra!**

**Ok now here comes the sad part. I will be going back to school starting Monday. I will be taking AP classes and you know what that means? HOMEWORK, and lots of it. This means updating will unfortunately come vaguely. I'm so sorry guys, but I will need to be making sacrifices to keep up with my work. I will try my uttermost hardest to update as frequently as I can but this will be that last update for a long time until I get settled into my school schedule and classes. Wish me luck. If you have any questions or concerns about anything please don't hesitate to drop me a P.M. They get e mailed to my phone and I answer them immediately. I'm really sorry guys. I really am. I will try to update as much as I can but be patient with me. Please?**

**Also thank you for ALL the reviews, favs and follows! We're still so early in the story and you guys are already hooked? I guess that means I'm doing my job right huh? I read all them reviews and I squeal, jump with joy and some I even cry! You guys are too great and I am so thankful to have readers like you! You guys make the long nights, writers block, and stress worth it. So really Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME SMILE.**

**So I think that is it for now. Again Thank you for reading and I hope this was a satisfying chapter for you guys.**

**I hope to write for you guys very soon. Much love,**

**~Megan~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well...Hi guys... I know it has been 5 months...I'm HORRIBLY sorry! School has consumed me, and as usual it sucks... I have been working on this chapter off and on for several months now and it feels so good to finally finish it at...2:00 in the morning... I really hope none of you have lost interest cause that was my last intention. I really have been focusing on school more than anything and since I'm on break, I finally found time to finish up this chapter. I HAVE MISSED WRITING SO MUCH! But I have missed MY READERS MORE! I am going to try to update more frequently now that AP is getting easier and all that jazz. I haven't abandoned this story and nor will I EVER leave my readers of Cerulean hanging with a unfinished story. I really hope this was somewhat worth the wait. I am VERY OH SO VEEERRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY sorry for my long absence... I love you all so much and I am so happy to have finished this tonight.**

**Just so we are clear here, I had to squeeze some VERY important events into this chapter that I had planned to put in future chapters. I did this because I didn't want to have a short boring chapter and you guys won't have to wait any longer for what happenes this chapter. So hold onto your seat cause you're going to be SHOCKED! :DD**

**Another thing, I would like to thank JournalistInRed for being my awesome beta reader! You're awesome Lexi and I love youu! And also I would like to thank Brittana4ever for sticking with me and giving me several ideas for this story! You rock girl.**

**So thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for your waiting! I really appreciate the kind reviews and messages. They make my day and already having a little over 200 reviews(201) makes me so very blessed and happy! So keep those reviews coming! They motivate me more than you will ever know! :D**

**So I won't keep you waiting any longer. **

**Chapter 9 is waiting for you...Don't be shy...Go ahead and read. :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Bryke and company. The plot belongs to SoulLikeABird and you may not use it without my written permission.**

* * *

Being one of the most powerful beings to walk earth, fear isn't something she anticipates or  
even typically experiences. Being afraid was not part of her persona. She is strong like a wall of thick  
bricks, and has this smoldering fire inside that fuels all her confidence and energy. But fires won't burn  
forever― the biggest of flames can be snuffed out. The strongest of walls will eventually rot, and by  
merely kicking it, it will crumble.

But fear has become part of her routine. A few weeks ago you could have asked the Avatar:  
have you ever been afraid? She would have laughed and casually answered no. But if you asked her  
now, she wouldn't answer you because she is tangled in an intricate web of fear and shock.

_Stand tall with shoulders square and chin held high. The pose is uncomfortable but shows that_  
_you are not _to _be messed with. Keep your eyes blank and your voice strong. Don't look _to  
_weakness-that is not an alternative, nor will it ever be. _

That you used to be her mantra. But now weakness and vulnerability is the only thing she feels and her posture crumbles, her fingers fidget at her sides and her heart is like her own personal thunderstorm inside her chest. Her pink lips quiver and her hot brown skin cools. She debates running out the door of the apartment and never stopping till she is back at the island. Then she will hide somewhere dark until maybe a miracle will present its self and the Masked Man will be struck down by lighting. Something as simple as being in the wrong place at the wrong time can do so much right for the world.

She doesn't think straight. There he is on the screen of the small box T.V. You can't see his face  
for it is hidden beneath a mask made of painted clay. She can only see the black pupils shadowed by thin slits. His clothes are dark, something to match his objectives. The only thing that gives his outfit color is a  
patch of red with an unrecognizable symbol sewn to the right sleeve of his jacket.

But she pays no attention to his clothes; no she is caught up in the dark of his eyes.  
He is looking back,

He knows she is watching and he knows everything he is about to hear will sink into her brain  
like a poison and will keep her insomnia fresh.

They will experience the same sensation after the neighborhood kid is gruesomely murdered.

They will buy sturdier locks for the doors and bolt the windows. They will no longer let their children  
play out on the yard and wonder down the street to a friend's house. A sense of safety will be snatched  
away by a malevolent initiative.

He once again opens his mouth to speak.

"I come to your marvelous city with a task. You may have heard about your almighty Avatar  
Korra and her unfortunate death by my order. How distressing. You all must feel feeble, vulnerable― well you have every reason to. I have left your city alone enough and now it is time for bending to come closer from ceasing to exist." His low frightening voice explains.

Korra doesn't realize she has been holding her breath until she hears Mako and Bolin gasp from behind her.

"Oh no…" Mako chokes out through the shock coursing through him.

"Mako…Who is that?" Bolin asks in a choked whisper noticing the distressing look on his brother's features. He has never seen Amon before. But Mako has. Mako debates what he can tell Bolin without igniting a panic.

Mako doesn't answer but instead continues to listen to the growing threat on the cheap screen rounded with colorless static.

The camera pans closer to Amon's face, and Korra takes a step back in discomfort. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and _none of us_ were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." Amon almost growls with a fiery passion embracing his voice and words. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

_That's why you wear a mask._ Korra thinks as her breath grows shallow and raspy from her quickly drying throat. She can't imagine the burns that contort and forever welt the flesh of his skin. A fresh round of goose bumps trails up her skin.

"Like I have informed, the Avatar has recently met an adverse demise by my order." He explains smiling beneath his mask. Korra's legs feel like jelly and her stomach slams up into her throat as she detects the sickly sweet satisfaction dripping from his voice.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is no longer with us, Her opinion no longer matters" Korra's fist ball up tightly and her teeth lock down together. She refrains from lashing out at the T.V.

"The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of _every_ war in _every_ era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "How do I posses such a singular power? " You are about to get your answer." Korra shudders. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." Korra feels her nails slice into the soft skin of her palm. Her eyes burn with approaching tears and the fire inside of her explodes with a booming fury. But she keeps her expression as blank as she can manage. _"_That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away― _Permanently_." He booms his dark voice erupting from the speakers.

"Mako?" Bolin asks but Mako keeps his wide molten eyes on the screen. His heavy legs are numb, his feet are planted into the hard wood, and his mouth hangs in a gape. He is stunned, disturbed and frightened.

He has heard countless stories of Amon and of his powers. He only knew it was a matter of time before he shifted his attention to the glittering city of the Republic. Now he is left to wonder what he can do to keep his brother and himself safe. They are famous in the world of Pro-bending, They are made easy targets and the whole city knows they are benders. Soon enough Amon will know too.

He is rendered speechless and has no answer for Bolin who is standing behind him just as shaken.

"Don't dwell on the statistic that you are safe. I will be seeing you soon. Good night." Amon says smoothly.

The screen cuts to static and back to the cartoon program Bolin was watching. Sweat leaks from her pores and coats her skin as her body unnoticeably shakes. It takes all the remainder of her strength to tear her eyes away from the screen. She doesn't look back at Mako or Bolin. Instead she says "I have to go." And forces her legs to move and bolts for the stairs.

She can hear Mako calling out for Yuke but she is already skipping down the steps leading down from the apartment.

* * *

He had felt his heart stop as his smooth classical cut to static and a frightening profound voice cut through the white noise like a sharp blade. He had gone numb as he heeded Amon's warning. He didn't believe it at first, but the pieces of the puzzle put themselves together and Tenzin's jaw had dropped. He immediately called up the teenager and when it went straight to voicemail, his panic had risen.

When Korra flung open the door to Tenzin's study, most of his worries vanished but Korra's horror was still just as visible as his.

She is dripping cold water from the clothes that fix to her body. Her short hair is slicked back and matted to itself―the chocolate waves slowly tangling. She's breathing hard and her blue eyes are glittering with a palpable anxiety. She leans her hands on her knees and rasps.

She begins to babble and her wheezing breath makes it hard for Tenzin to understand her. But he knows what has her twisted up in horror.

"Amon…" She chokes through her heavy breathing. "He's here…" She sputters. "…in the city…!" Korra gasps as water rivers down her face.

Tenzin guesses she swam from the mainland. He swallows the lump in his throat. "I know."

He notices that her hands are shaking as she stomps up to his desk. "What do we do?!" She demands sputtering.

Tenzin looks down at his folded hands in front of him. "We stay calm." He says flatly hiding the fear that is threatening to spill out.

Korra scoffs. "Calm? You want me to stay calm when the man who tried to murder me is in the city poised and ready to take away peoples bending?" Korra strains. "That's a little much to ask of me at the moment." She adds a little quieter.

Calm…? Monks are unrealistic. "So while we're busy remaining 'calm' how is Amon going to be stopped?" Korra asks lowly with her eyes in fine slots.

Tenzin adverts his eyes to a small framed picture poised on his desk next to a vase of fresh chrysanthemums and a stack of paperwork. Two daughters with eyes adorned in long eyelashes and traditional robes. A son who looks restless with his toothy grin and hairless head. A wife with soft eyes who clutches Tenzin's hand.

Soon a storm will be rolling end and it's inevitable that some will not make it out. There are sinister plans for Republic City and there are thousands of civilians in danger―including his own family and the girl who isn't ready to take on the world.

He hates the raw thought of his children being stripped of their bending― the kids who are supposed to repopulate the airbending world. No matter how hard it may get, he knows that his family and their safety must come first.

Tenzin sighs and tears his eyes away from the picture of his family and back to Korra who is still dripping water all over his velvet rug. He inhales. "Korra, Amon isn't going to discard any time to attack the city. It isn't an anonymous reason what brought him here."

It doesn't take long for Korra to process what Tenzin says, but it eventually hits her. Her eyes broaden. "How?" She quivers.

" I haven't a clue Korra. But I don't think it is a coincidence Amon would just present himself In Republic City out of all the places he could have gone." Tenzin says. "It is not safe here anymore. I believe it would be wise to move you to a safer more secluded area."

Korra's hands slam down on his desk before Tenzin has time to blink. "No!" She barks. "I am _not _running away anymore, especially when this city is going to need me! I need to learn air bending and it's _your_ job to finish teaching me! I'm the Avatar! Not some prissy princess that needs to be hidden away at the first sign of danger! I'm not going _anywhere!_" Korra seethes with her teeth pulled back in a snarl.

Tenzin stares wide eyed into Korra's flaming blue irises. He sighs slowly. "Korra be reasonable-"

"No! You don't get to tell me to be reasonable when you yourself are making irrational decisions! If you send me away, who is going to protect the city, Tenzin?!" Korra demands her voice doused in slick anger.

"The authorities!" Tenzin answers incensed. "You are not prepared to take down Amon's army! Especially when you have the tendencies to run into dangerous situations without relying on your mind, but on negligent actions!" Tenzin shouts back. That tiny vain in his neck bulges out profusely.

Korra's eyes widen but in a split second they are back into tiny slits. "Why can't you lose the pride and admit you are wrong? Sending me away is more dangerous than letting Amon willingly take over the city, and you know that!" Korra challenges perching her hands on her hips.

"Enough Korra! I have enough to consider and debate without you breathing down my neck and causing strife! Leave me be!"

"Fine, but this argument isn't over!" Korra seethes jabbing her finger in his direction. Then standing up straight, Korra lets her hands flow gracefully and the water drenching her clothes, skin, and hair lifts and floats in a bubble of aqua at her eye level. Giving one last sarcastic smirk Korra drops her hands and with it drops the water onto Tenzin's affluent velvet rug. Tenzin angrily cries her name as she pivots on the heel of her sneaker and struts out the door, slamming it behind her.

How dare he think he _can just cast me away! I'm not failing the people who need me, not again. I will do something about this_ _man. But first I need to figure out who may have told Amon my location…. And I have think I know who…_

* * *

It spread like a plague. All around campus, all of the conversations around her are of the broadcast. Others take it rather seriously and others find it humorous and as a joke. She keeps her bearings and bites her tongue to prevent any outburst she has lying just on the inside of her lips. She readjusts the strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder and takes a calming breath as she rounds the corner, confidently trying to mind no attention to the talk of Amon all around her. But still her nostrils flare and the blood streaming through her veins is boiling with her temperamental mood and the fire threatening to burn at her fists was getting difficult to tame.

Korra reaches the large metal door and pushes it open easily then peeks out making sure no one saw her before clicking it shut behind her. She quickly treks up the wrought iron staircase and kicks open the door at the top with a force and anger. The door is nearly unhinged.

"Mr. Tao Ran!" Korra growls as her icy lie on the figure dressed in a white dress shirt and slacks bent over a pot of fire lilies. Mr. Tao Ran snaps up from his position and smiles at Korra charmingly, but the gesture is lost when he sees her enraged expression. "Good Morning Avatar Korra, what seems to be bothering you this fine morning?" He asks cocking up an eyebrow.

Korra doesn't waste a second and sprints up to Mr. Tao Ran and easily lifts him by the collar of his shirt without struggle and throws him against the wall as if the 189 pound man weighs nothing but a pound.

She lets her control down and holds him off his feet with fist aflame just inches from his face. The frightened man can feel the scorching heat and his facial hair start of slowly singe. "You told Amon of my location!" She barks vulgarly with venom lacing her voice roughly. "Why?!" She shouts rising him a little higher.

Mr. Tao Ran confused shakes his head. "What are you babbling about Korra?" Mr. Tao Ran asks appalled by her accusation.

Korra pulls him from the wall and them slams him against it harder. The air in Mr. Tao Ran is violently knocked from his lungs. "Don't call me that! Not here! I know it was you! You are the only one who knows and thanks to you, I'm number one on his hit list! I'm the turtle duck and he is holding the rifle!" Korra cries exasperated with tears pricking at her eyes. She holds her burning fist a little closer to the flesh of his skin.

"You have to believe me Avatar. I would not deceive your trust. Betraying you is betraying Senna and Tonraq. If anything, I am to look after you. I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you child." He pleas, drawing his face back from the searing flames. But his clarification isn't convincing enough for Korra.

Korra presses him tighter to the wall and her eyes tighten further. "I don't believe you―I can't believe you… You're the only one who knows… I haven't told anyone else. You have _no_ evidence to convince me otherwise!" Korra seethes shaking the doubt that he is the informer from her mind. Her fist inches closer to his face. "You have one _last_ chance to tell me the truth or I swear to the spirits, I will melt the flesh from your face! If you knew what was good for you, _speak up!_" Korra thunders pulling her lips back against her teeth.

Mr. Tao Ran stays silent, and Korra looks at the deep blue irises that resemble her own. Then a realization slams into her like a train. She drinks in his hauntingly familiar features and she gasps as memories rock her head. After several seconds Korra pulls her fist away and it extinguishes. Taking a deep breath she lets her hand drop from his shirt and her straining biceps relax. "You're my uncle." Korra chokes out then swallows hard and waits for his response.

Mr. Tao Ran splits his lips in a smile and proceeds to dust his shirt and knees off. "Your memory isn't the best isn't it?" He answers sarcastically.

In a split of a second her wide eyes are narrowed and Mr. Tao Ran once again finds himself slammed against the wall by Korra. But this time there is no flame threatening the delicate skin of his face. Korra leans in close to Mr. Tao Ran. "Make no mistake, I still _don't_ believe you." She hisses.

Mr. Tao Ran rolls his icy eyes. "You're wasting your breath dear, your interrogating the wrong man." He says bleakly growing bored of Korra's foolish accusations.

"Am I? I'm not trying to be too careful Mr. Tao Ran, I'm trying to find who sold my location. You may be family, but you could be bluffing." Korra strengthens her clasp on his suit. "Until I figure out who lead Amon here, you are the culprit." She spits before pulling her uncle off his dressed feet and crashing his body hard against the wall. Korra releases him. Mr. Tao Ran crumples to the floor out of breath and with a thrashing headache. Korra pitches him one last threatening scowl before spinning on the heel of her sneakers and sauntering to the door.

Mr. Tao Ran rubs the back of his head and watches his niece disappear behind the heavy metal door of the roof.

* * *

Lunch was to say the least awkward. But one firebender didn't let the silence hanging between the four of them stop the question that has he has been itching to ask since he witnessed Yuke running from his apartment with fear braided into her eyes. He can't get that look that veiled her features out of his mind. To see someone so strong willed and strong headed―a girl who faced two grown men and laugh about it, trembling before him just perplexed him.

"School is a little emptier than usual." Asami sighs sipping at her bottle of water. Korra looks around and acknowledges the vaguely empty tables that normally you would find bustling pupils sitting in. The lunch lines are shorter and desks in the classrooms are vacant. But Korra doesn't fault people wanting to stay in the shelter of their home; she would be too if Tenzin wasn't so tenacious about Korra's education.

"Well can you blame them? That broadcast was scary." Bolin says running a hand through his sleeked brown hair. Korra's heart jolts at the mention of the broadcast. "I mean I would have stayed home too is this this sour rat-puss wasn't so prominent about school all the time." Bolin continues huffing, then jutting his thumb in Mako's direction. Mako glares at Bolin and crosses his arms over his chest.

"That was a big word Bolin. This is why school is moral." Mako breathes shaking his head. "It was just a threat and threats shouldn't be something you fear." Mako continues rolling his amber eyes.

Before she can stop herself, Korra shoots up from the bench and slams her fist down on the table with a strength that weakens the wood within it, but it doesn't break. The loud boom of the impact draws the attention of the couple hundred remaining students to her, but the eyes glued to her doesn't stop her built up temper. "It's _not_ a threat Mako!" Korra loudly barks. The silence that hangs in the cafeteria brings Korra to the realization of the eyes burning at her. She narrows her eyes further. "What are you guys looking at?!" Korra growls at the students who quickly go back to their meaningless socialization and the quiet cafeteria grows lively. Asami, Bolin and Mako gape at Korra with eyes wide, but Korra ignores their gawks and grabs her backpack from the floor, slings it onto one shoulder and quickly leaves the cafeteria still knowing that the eyes of everyone are following her out.

She doesn't need to turn around to notice the presence that is following behind her, and she doesn't need to guess who it is either. Korra quickens her pace and takes a sharp turn at the hallways intersection. The presence following her breaks into a jog to catch up with her and turns the corner just in time to see Korra duck into another hallway, but as he turns the corner, he lets out a small yelp and digs the heels of his shoes into the slick tile to stop himself from crashing into Korra who is glaring up at him with eyes of cerulean stone and arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl pulling her pink lips down.

"Why are you following me, Mako?" Korra hisses. She taps her sneaker on the polished tile. The sound annoys Mako but he swallows and answers her question.

He clears his throat. "I need to talk to you." Mako says then realizes their chests are almost touching. _A little too close for comfort. _He takes a step back.

"About?" Korra inquires.

"I want to make sure you're ok." He explains with his tone dripping concern.

Korra raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm not ok?" She asks shrugging her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Your outburst in the cafeteria. And yesterday, you just ran off." He sighs readjusting the strap to his messenger bag.

"That was nothing." She insists tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Mako scoffs. "That wasn't nothing. But that broadcast was _nothing_ Yuke, it was probably a prank. You're a strong girl and something as foolish as that shouldn't scare you. You have better things to fear." Mako explains to Korra.

Though the compliment of her being strong flatters her, it isn't enough to keep Korra biting her lips and the letting the anger fueling inside her curl her fingers into fists. "It's not a prank Mako. Amon is real and he has terrorized more cities before us! He will take your bending, and he will take Bolin's just as easily! Why isn't that clear to you? You and Bolin, and the rest of the city is in danger and you're treating it as if it's some kind of sick joke!" Korra snaps reaching up onto her tippy toes to get in Mako's face. "And I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason." She seethes taking a step back.

Mako narrows his molten eyes and takes a breath. "I am the voice of reason! I'm trying to _reason_ with you that there's nothing to be afraid of. Why are you so afraid? Why are you convinced that Amon can strip people of their bending? It can't be done! It's a _joke_, Yuke!" Mako contends.

Korra shakes her head. " It is _not _a joke and Instead of worrying about my business, you should be worrying about Bolin and Asami." Korra bleakly states before twirling on her heels and proceeding down the hallway. She is a little more than annoyed when she hears him calling after her and when she feels him grab her arm she refrains from turning around and punching him in the nose. Instead she turns to face him and rips her arm from his warm hard grip. "You always have to have the last say don't you pretty boy?" She jeers exasperated with his tenacious attitude.

"No, I-" Mako starts, but Korra abruptly cuts him off.

"I don't want to hear it." Korra sighs rolling her icy eyes.

"No, I do believe the broadcast." Mako surprisingly admits in a whisper.

Korra cocks an eyebrow. "Then what's all this talk about "oh the broadcast isn't real!" and "it's just a prank Yuke!"." Korra imitates in a deep voice.

"I'm trying to keep the calm. I don't want Bolin more afraid then he needs to be." Mako breathes rubbing his temple and looking down at Korra. "He's my number one priority."

"Then why are you trying to persuade me too?" Korra asks calmly. Her fists uncurl.

Mako's heated eyes soften and a small smile is visible on his lips. "Cause you are my friend and I care about you." As the words fall from his tongue, Korra argues that she imagined him saying them. But when the realization that she is living in reality, her cheeks burn from the sudden compassion Mako is showing her. The previous weeks they were at each other's throats and each and every conversation was a yelling match, and now he is asserting they have a friendship, and he cares for her.

Korra bites back a smile. "I care for you too, Mako, but I can take care of myself. I don't need you here to tell me it's going to be ok." _Because it's not._ Korra responds with her voice dripping with anxiety.

Mako takes a breath and ever so slowly puts a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder, and this time she doesn't duck away from his gesture. "But that won't stop me from telling you it's going to be ok, because it will be." Mako reassures. He lets his eyes linger in the deep cerulean behind silver spectacles a moment longer.

Korra stares up at Mako and his handsome face, drinking in the small pleasurable smile before it's gone. Something about Mako's positive attitude about the exceedingly destructive authenticity of the circumstances unfolding before the city burns a new robust fire in Korra. A fire she thought burned out when the first bullets were shot at her. The optimism Mako harbors for his friends and is family reassures Korra, and for that moment all she can think about is the amber hue of his eyes and the heartening burning touch on her shoulder. But when the school bell rings, Mako pulls his hand back and Korra slumps her gaze to her shoes. She takes a step back. "Thank you Mako." Korra smiles briefly before she turns and paces away.

Mako watches as Korra ducks into the swarm of people filing into the hallway, and when she is out of sight, he turns and makes his way to his succeeding class.

* * *

The last class rolls around for the students of Republic City High and the anxiousness for the days end is heavy in the atmosphere of the classrooms. Students tap their pencil, jot down any remaining notes, or text under the desk to pass the time while the teachers lecture and babble about things they will never remember. Meanwhile in room 1356, Yuke Shen is shaking her leg and tapping her dull pencil in the side of her desk with her eyes glued to the slow pacing hands of the clock. She sighs with tediousness.

"You know watching the clock will only make it go slower." Korra jumps and drops her pencil on the desk when she hears Mako whisper in her ear. His hot breath on her lobe sends goose bumps down the naked skin of her mocha arms.

She quickly regains her stature. "I know… I just want to get back to the island." She whispers perching her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her fist.

"What do you mean "back to the island."? We have a project to complete, remember?" Mako prompts.

Korra sharply sighs. "I completely forgot… I'm tired Mako, can we do it tomorrow?"

"It's due tomorrow." Mako answers hushed.

"Well why don't you finish it and I go home and sleep ok?" Korra whispers with a smirk pulling her lips.

"Why don't I finish it and I write my name on it and _not_ yours and you don't get any credit." Mako suggests deviously.

Knowing Mako would do just that, Korra lets her head fall to the desk with a soft bang. She groans. "Fine."

* * *

"I will call you later tonight if I can. I love you Mako." Asami says softly and sweetly and wraps her arms tightly around Mako who returns the encirclement. He buries his nose into Asami's soft raven curly locks and breathes in her lavender sent. He kisses the top of her head. "I love you too." Mako answers tenderly and they pull back and their lips meet in a small chaste kiss before going their separate ways.

Even seeing it for the third time, it still hurts the same watching it from a longer distance. They look so right together, so in sync and faultless. Korra knows she can't compete with the picturesque beauty of Asam. Korra can't have that bond with Mako like Asami does even if the Spirits granted her such a wish. Korra pushes up her glasses and runs a hand through her chopped hair and walks with Bolin over to Mako who is still star struck by Asami. Korra doesn't breathe a word the whole walk back to the arena, and the silence dangling over Korra concerns Mako but he respects her space and lets her wallow. Meanwhile, Mako listens to Bolin babble about his day.

Korra cranes her head back to glower at the hazy sky. The usual burning sun is blanketed by thick billows of dark grey clouds and the warm air kissed by a frosty wind. Normally the cold doesn't bother her, but the adjustment from the searing heat to the chilly wind has her teeth chattering and her skin present of goose bumps.

When they reach the Arena, Korra follows in behind and Bolin explains that he is going to go train and leaves Mako and Korra to themselves up in the small apartment. Korra shivers uncomfortably as she steps up into the apartment. She gazes over to the television set that just yesterday screened Amon's face. Korra shutters and lets the goose bumps arouse her skin.

Mako turns back to see Korra dazed with her eyes fixed on the turned off television. He snaps his fingers out at her. "Well don't just stand there. We need to finish this project." Mako articulates.

Korra snaps out of her trance and takes a seat at the dining table. Mako sits across from her and they jump right into work. Korra stays silent and whenever Mako tries to stir up a conversation, Korra answers broadly with one worded answers or indistinct nods or head shakes.

Finally taken enough of Korra's uncommunicative, wordless behavior, Mako interrogates her. "Are you feeling alright?" Mako asks folding his arms and leaning his chest against the table.

"Yes." She answers not caring to look up from her paper. She nudges up her glasses and exhales.

"You are unusually quiet." Mako says blatantly ticking his pencil upon the table.

"Usually you want think I'm too loud, now you're complaining 'cause I'm too quiet… There is no pleasing you is there?" Korra scoffs with a reel of her tired eyes.

Mako scrunches his face up. "Why are you so irritable all of a sudden? Are you mad at me or something?" He questions confused by Korra's attitude.

"No. I told you I'm just tired. Let's just get this thing finished so I can get back to the island." Korra mummers impassively under her breath―but audible enough for Mako to acknowledge.

Mako debates fighting the truth out of her, but decides to save his breath and respect her space and the physical pain Korra will inflict on him if he bothers her too much. "Ok."

Korra doesn't reply and stays quiet, focusing on her school work and nothing more. She tenses her muscles when a faint pitter patters against the windows. Korra turns in her seat and finds drops of water racing down the pane while new ones form. The rain starts light, but after several minutes the light drizzle grows substantial and vulgar and soon follows claps of thunder that sets Korra on edge. She goes rigid.

She has never once favored the sound of thunder and the vivid shocks of lightning that dance across the grey clouds. Just the rigorous sound of thunder makes the small hairs on her arms and neck rise and a shadowy anxiety warps around her.

But this time to Korra, the thunder sounds nothing like thunder. Instead she hears a bullet and an un-relatable fear grips her. She feels her stomach twist and squirm, and at that moment her throat runs dry of any nourishment. Sweat begins to coat her paled skin and the atmosphere around her changes with one blink. Her head pummels crudely in her skull, and then it's as if a white veil falls over her eyes. She is back in her room at the compound, and reaching out for her is _Amon_.

Mako hears her shrill scream first. Then he watches as her small body convulses and falls from the rickety chair where her body collides harshly against the dusty wood floor. Not giving a second thought, in a second he is kneeling down before her, reaching out for her. But she ducks back away from him and lets out another whimpered scream. He watches in shock as she her cerulean eyes glaze over and scoots across the floor looking at him as if he is a monster. He feels himself tremble as he consumes the horrifying look etched into her irises. Tears torrent profusely down her paled cheeks and her lips are pulled over her teeth in sheer terror. He looks at Mako as if he is a monster. "Yuke?" He asks softly and calmly. He advances Korra slowly trying to keep his emotions still and steady.

"No! Please, _no!"_ She screeches straining her throat. Mako flinches back as his ears ring from her shriek.

He has witnessed this before. His brother green eyes used to go blank and then he was screaming and crying yelling for his parents. But it has been years since Bolin suffered a panic attack.

Mako takes a deep breath and slowly reaches out, but Korra continues to lash out despite Mako's calm and collected voice trying to comfort her.

His voice is chilling and dark, like a smooth base. That mask, just inches from her face. "I found you Avatar."

Another crack of thunder rocks the clouds. Another gun shot.

"Your friend's loss was for nothing seeming your attempt to hide from me was futile." Amon says smoothly. Korra lets out a loud whimper as the Sentry that took the bullet for her that night materializes lying down beside Amon. His blue uniform and his dead green eyes staring back at her. Korra gasps as crimson puddles beneath the body and slowly expands towards her. She scoots further back until her back is pressed against the far wall of her bedroom. Amon reaches out for Korra with his back gloves and he is directing at her head.

Finding no other preferences Korra inhales, jerks back her fist and pitches it forward, letting the flames pulse wildly from her white knuckles and towards Amon's mask.

Mako abruptly gasps as a stream of fire bullets for his face. He easily reflects the flame and extinguishes it. His jaw falls open and his heart misses several beats.

He can't fathom what just happened. Yuke Shen the Non-bender, from Ba Sing Se just firebended.

Korra releases another blast of flame, then another and another, but Amon keeps deflecting her assaults with ease. He keeps progressing toward her and then he lunges. Korra is slammed and pinned against the wall with her wrists constricted over her head.

"Yuke! Snap out of it!" Mako pleas immobilizing her arms above her head to keep her from bending. She continues to squirm and cry out with that terror sculpted to her features. "Yuke, you're ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Mako whispers softly. "You're safe." He watches as Korra goes limp and her cries halt. The terror that widens her eyes ceases and the horror contorting her face moderates. He releases her, takes a relieved breath and pulls her into his embrace.

She is snapped back into reality when she hears his soft voice like silk trickle into her ear. "You're safe." Mako's voice echoes and the room melts away and along with it goes Amon who dissolves into the kind handsome face of Mako. She releases a relieved choke and clings onto him, hiding her face into the soft material of the red scarf pooled around his neck and shoulders. A feeling of safety drapes over Korra even when another clap of thunder screams through the sky. "Mako…"She whispers dreadfully feeble.

He holds her close, encasing her tightly in his arms rocking her shaking body back and forth. He himself is trembling from what he just experienced, and he easily pieces the remaining parts together. His suspicions are confirmed.

All at once the realization of what just happened slams into her. Korra stiffens then her heart slows several paces. _I just firebended at Mako._ Her mind states as she recalls throwing the flames from her fists. She pushes back from Mako and stumbles to her feet― despite the splitting headache rocking her head. She whisks her tears away with the back of her hand. The horror contorts her face once again. Mako stands up as well and faces Korra. His emotions showing Korra exactly how shocked he is.

Korra stays silent―her fingers tremble.

After several moments of silence Mako speaks. "You firebended." He chokes out.

_This time there is no denying it. Smart move Korra. _"I can explain." Korra strangles out in an almost hushed whisper.

"No. You don't need to explain. I know exactly what's going on." Mako says, his tone vacant of any emotion.

Korra's heats hammers. _No…No….No…Oh spirits… This isn't good at all. _"Y-you do?" She stutters after several moments of silence. She fears his reply.

"Yes." Mako says plainly. "Y-your name isn't Yuke Shen," Mako stumbles over his words and takes a stride towards Korra. "you're not from Ba Sing Se," Another stride, and Korra takes a step back. "And you're not a nonbender, are you Avatar Korra?" Mako asks blatantly, sentiment kept from his voice. He takes another step and traps Korra between his body and his arm that he perches up against the wall.

She felt like fainting, or better yet dying. Her head was light and throbbing and she feels nauseous. She feels like at any moment she could throw up and kill over, and all her problems would be solved. But it will never work that way. Mako knows, and there is no reversing it, there is no swiftly lying. He has her all figured out and the charade she has been putting up shatters and sits crumpled and beaten at her feet. She dares look up at those eyes of melted gold knowing her will just be starting down at blue ones of a liar. Suddenly a small voice, very weak, but very true rings at the back of her head. _Just tell him the truth._

Korra inhales a bitter intake of breath and looks up. She gasps at how close they are. His body bent over hers, trapping her against the wall. She can feel his warm breath on her face and hear his rampant heartbeat in his chest. "How did you find out?" Korra murmurs.

Mako takes a step back, freeing Korra from the wall. "It wasn't too hard to figure out. The earthbending, the time the Avatar disappeared and _Yuke_ showed up, the resemblances, and the firebending. Not all of them could be coincidences." Mako explains suddenly looking annoyed and angry.

Korra drops her gaze at her feet. He's right. She knew she wasn't fooling Mako with the lie about earthbending to save herself from being Avatar road kill. She did earthbend, she did firebend, she isn't from Ba Sing Se and her name is not Yuke Shen.

"So why?"

"Why, what?" Korra answers keeping her eyes fixed on her sneakers.

"Why are you here in the city and how come you're hiding behind a fake name?"

Korra lifts her head and chuckles. "Haven't you read the papers or watched the news? _Someone_ tried to _assassinate _me!" Korra hisses taking a stride forward.

"The news is telling me the Avatar was assassinated." He replied his voice holding no amusement.

"It's easy to tell the press a lie, and it's even easier for it to be published." Korra snorts then rolls her eyes.

"Apparently. But why did you let the press publish such a lie?" Mako inquires shaking his head.

Korra huffs and narrows her blue eyes. "Why should I answer any of your questions? Why should I trust you?" Korra hisses folding her arms over her chest. _He could be the one who told Amon. He could be his little spy._

Mako flinches a bit but regains his cool posture. "Because I'm your friend."

His soft voice melts Korra like goo right into the palms of his hand. He has stayed somewhat loyal, and their friendship had been made clear back in the school hallway earlier that day at lunch. "Fine," She exhales. "I had no choice in the matter. After the assassination attempt happened, I was immediately transported here." She explains remembering that fateful night. She quivers.

"But out of all the places you could have gone, why did you come here?" Mako gestures to Korra who just shrugs.

"Master Tenzin. He is teaching me Airbending." _But so far that isn't working out very well is it?_ Korra frowns. "You're taking this very lightly. I would expect a hot head like you to be angry or at the most confused."

Mako chuckles sarcastically. "Oh believe me, I'm plenty confused. Angry, no ―shocked, yes." Mako runs a hand through his hair and sighs, collapsing onto the chair behind him. "This is just a lot to take in. I mean I had my suspicions, but…" Mako trails off looking down at the dark wood of the table.

"I understand… It was a lot for me to take in too." She mutters digging the toe of her shoe at the wood floor of the apartment.

"I have so many more questions." Mako whispers rubbing the left side of his temple; a headache quickly approaching.

"Fire away." Korra looks over at Mako who is staring back at her with large eyes and an unsure frown tugging his pink lips.

And in the distance Korra can hear thunder roar in the sky once more, but taking a deep breath, she imagines it to be something more kind then a gunshot. Swallowing sharply Korra prepares for Mako's sea of questions that he has for the newly alive _Avatar_.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN...**

**Ok...Please don't kill me... I know a lot happened this chapter. BTW: I am not responsible for any tailbones that may have been broken if you fell from your chair or bed... Nor am I responsible for any of your feels(no jk...I AM responsible for those)**

**Lets recap shall we? So Mr. Tao Ran is Korra's uncle (who guessed that? NO ONE!) and despite his protests, she thinks he is the one that sold her location to Amon (Do you think so? If not, who did? Or is Amon just there to equalize and still has no idea of the Avatars location?). Mako is trying to protect Bolin by convincing him that Amon is just a joke and that pisses Korra off... Uhhh... The thunder set off a panic attack for Korra and she imagines Mako as Amon and...FIREBENDS at the poor boy. *le gasp* But Mako has had his suspisions about Korra since a few chapters ago when he did research on his laptop (whoever guessed that, I give you props). So Mako now knows Yuke Shen and he story is a lie, and to his shock Yuke is indeed the Avatar like he guessed a few chapters ago and yupp...That happened... I'M SORRY! It had to happen sooner or later. **

**So to further involove my readers, what questions should Mako ask Korra next Chapter? Leave the potential questions in a review and I will pick the best ones I find suited(please be appropriate.). **

**So who loved LOVE the Makorra moments I threw in there? I got the chills just typing it... Well I hope you guys enjoyed. It may be a while before I update again, but I will try my best. **

**I want to thank the ones who have stuck with me through all this time. I appreciate you all and I am so glad I could get this posted now! It was fun writing and I know it's kind of rushed, but it will all come together soon! Leave me a review telling me what you thought of the chapter! **

**Well I love you all and I hope to see you all very soon, but if not later. Have a FLAWLESS day and keep the faith in me ok? I love writing for you guys but sometimes the times aren't right. Until next time. 3**

**OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope 2013 is a safe and happy year for you all! What are your resolutions?**

**~Megan~**


End file.
